Por un alma equivocada
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Él, siempre había estado solo, nunca había conocido el amor, tan sólo vivía rodeado de el que sus hermanos le ofrecían y el que su madre había dejado en la arena que lo protegía siempre. Ella, había conocido el amor correspondido desde jóven, pero una guerra se lo había arrebatado cruelmente y haría todo lo posible por recuperarlo. GaaTen
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, tampoco ninguno de los fanarts ocupados, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas, sin embargo la historia si es de mi propiedad, se prohíbe cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

Quedó sumida en la profunda oscuridad después de que su acompañante de misión había cerrado la habitación por fuera, su respiración se agitó y su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Quién está ahí?

La chica abrió los ojos y todo en ella paró, su respiración, el latido del corazón, el tiempo.

Una voz que había prometido no olvidar, en su mente estaba aquel recuerdo, sin embargo se había escuchado tan desconocida para ella.

Pero era él definitivamente era él.

Sus lágrimas fueron derramadas y un gemido involuntario salió de su boca tratando de taparlo con una mano.

—No puede ser...¿Tenten eres tú?— se escuchó incrédulo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta de los siete cielos frente a ella, era lo único que se veía en la oscuridad.

Aquella puerta podía reunirte con el ser más querido aún después de la muerte.

"El abrirla es sólo decisión tuya Tenten" la voz ronca y seria del Kazekage resonó en su mente.

Claro que abrir aquella puerta y ver a la persona del otro lado de ella exigía un precio alto.

Los cielos eran benevolentes con los humanos, los humanos habían sido tan egoístas con los cielos, a los cielos no les quedó otra opción de poner límites, poner reglas y un alto costo a desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza de nacer y morir.

Quebrantar la leyes después de sufrir tanto.

Quebrantarlas solo por volver a verlo un mínuto más.

—Tenten...¿A qué viniste aquí?— le preguntó Neji, sonaba con algo de tristeza en su voz— no sabes lo que estás haciendo, no abras la puerta.

Tenten mordió su labio inferior y busco en la oscuridad aquella manija y detuvo al tocarla.

—Te amo— dijo entre lágrimas, rodeó la manija de la puerta en su mano con temor.

—Yo también te amo Tenten.

Fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar, metió presión en la manija con la intención de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Cómo habrán leído en el resúmen de la historia esto es solo un proyecto, espero no ofender a nadie con la pareja Crack de Naruto que haré en este fic GaaraxTenten ya que sé que existen historias con esta pareja pero no son muy frecuentes.

Por supuesto que habrá NejiTen como en todas mis historias tal vez un poco romántico pero no prometo hacerlo feliz.


	2. Cielo Despejado

-Es todo por hoy, que tengan un buen día- mencionó mientras recogía su carpeta de anotaciones y veía como los alumnos se dispersaban y salían por la puerta del pequeño salón.

Antes de eso todos al unisonoro respondieron un si y se despidieron de ella.

A Tenten le gustaban los niños fue por eso que no dudo ningún segundo cuando Gai-sensei le comentó de un lugar en la academia ninja para dar clases, después de ser recomendada por su propio maestro había conseguido un lugar como maestra sustituta, era una manera de probarse a ella misma que podía cambiar su vida sobre todo que ahora que todos tenían un plan en sus futuros ella no quiso quedarse atrás, aún sin misiones que cumplir y una alianza de paz ella debía seguir dando todo de si misma.

Ignoró la pesadez que aparecía cada mañana, no la dejaría avanzar ni un poco si seguía poniéndole atención a aquel vacío.

Miró hacia la ventana y observó las nubes en el cielo que se movían rápidamente.

-Día soleado...-mencionó para si misma apreciando como unas aves en el cielo volaban.

Sonrió levemente y salió del salón, se encontró con una de sus compañeras maestras.

La chica le sonrió y ella correspondió.

-Hola Tenten que te parece unos tragos después de entregar hacer reporte de hoy-su compañera le sonrió mientras golpeaba su codo a la castaña- invitaré a chicos guapos que aceptarán venir con mujeres solteras como nosotras, es más unos de ellos se muere por conocer a una de los 12 de Konoha.

Tenten le miró con atención y luego le sonrió amablemente.

-Lo siento Yashi en realidad estoy ocupada hoy.

-Aaaw siempre estás ocupada, ¿a dónde vas todas las tardes después de tus clases?, ¿Acaso es algún pretendiente que deba de enterarme?- le sonrió cómplice.

-No, nada de eso- Tenten le sonrió incómoda y apenada- sólo necesito ir a visitar a un amigo.

-Mmm otra vez-su compañera le hizo un puchero- eso no es para nada sano Tenten.

-Lo sé pero hoy es especial- Tenten comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de manera rápida antes de desaparecer de la vista de la otra chica se volteó y con una sonrisa habló- te lo recompenzaré, lo juro, saldremos la próxima semana.

Sus pies conocían el camino casi en automático se apresuró a comprar una flores con el clan Yamanaka, cuando llegó a la tumba de Neji Hyuga ella observó cómo ya habían flores frescas sobre el florero.

-Apuesto a que eres muy visitado el día de hoy, como siempre mis flores sobran- miró sonriendo mientras la brisa del viento revoloteaba su trenza y sus flecos de adelante de su peinado.

Quitó su sonrisa casi de inmediato entrecerrados los ojos un poco, todo su cuerpo pesaba siempre en ese lugar, como si el mismo no se quisiera apartar de ahí, la misma fuerza de gravedad que siempre lo llevaba hacía el chico cuando estaba vivo la empujaba a su tumba cuando no.

-Ya es un año Neji, y todo sigue igual de tranquilo- suspiró cansada- de hecho demasiado, supongo que está tranquilidad te gustaría te ayudaría a meditar más de lo que lo hacías.

Dobló sus piernas y una tras otra las colocó sentándose frente a la tumba, dentro de la bolsa que traía aparte de las flores que ya había colocado arriba de la tumba había un plato de comida.

-¿Adivina que? ya me sale el curry después de varios intentos Lee lo elogió un poco, aunque sigue tan traumado como aquel Curry de la misión con Naruto ¿recuerdas?, lo que pasa es que no es tan picoso como lo era ese- la castaña rodó los ojos y después vio su plato- pero si estuvieras aquí para probarlo te agradaría...

La expresión de Tenten se volvió neutral y luego sonrió de nuevo.

-Ya qué puedo cocinar algo delicioso ya me puedo casar Neji, ¿qué opinas?- probó la comida y ensombrecio su mirada- ¿crees que sea lo correcto para mi?, dime.. ahora que te lo he contado ¿tengo permiso de mi novio para casarme?, nunca cortamos ¿lo recuerdas?, así que... tienes que dar tu consentimiento...

Hasta a ella se le hizo cruel la sonrisa que le dedicó a la tumba mientras decía aquello pero ya había llorado muchas veces lo único que le quedaba eran ese tipo de sonrisas.

Así era, en un tiempo atrás antes de la guerra Neji había sido su novio, nadie lo sabía, los ninjas debían de guardar un poco de sus sentimientos muchas misiones se pueden arruinar solo por la relación de dos ninjas en el mismo equipo, por otro lado ni a ella ni a Neji les interesaba que los demás lo supieran, jamás les interesó la opinión de los demás de si deberían de estar juntos simplemente lo estaban y eso era todo.

Nadie nunca cuestionó nada y es que era normal verlos a los dos solos y juntos después de todo todo mundo sabia qué Lee era entrenado por Gai-sensei y desde que formaron el equipo ellos se vieron obligados a entrenar juntos.

Neji era alguien amoroso cuando nadie estaba cerca excepto ella, las muestras de afecto en público le avergonzaban y a Tenten tampoco le gustaban ser de aquellas parejas acarameladas, ambos se acostumbraron el uno al otro y no necesitaban demostrarselo a nadie.

Después de una horas y horas sentada frente a la tumba notó que alguien llegaba caminando hacía donde ella estaba, no le asustaba que le vieran ahí todo mundo sabía ahora que ella iba ahí todo el tiempo.

Cuando volteó inmediatamente le sonrió a Lee y él a ella.

-Sabia que aquí estabas- se colocó al lado de ella, ella seguía sentada.

-¿Vienes a dejar flores Lee?

-Las dejé en la mañana- le sonrió a la tumba y luego la miró a ella- en realidad te estaba buscando, Kakashi-sama te mandó a llamar estás de suerte Tenten en verdad te envidio eres de las pocas personas ahora con una misión de verdad.

Tenten abrió los ojos entusiasmada, por fin una misión algo que haría a su vida más interesante aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Cuando entró a la oficina del actual Hokage fue la del Kazekage la última mirada con la que esperaba encontrarse.


	3. Sonrisa Cálida

Los pendientes de su vida diaria cuidando la aldea habían sido lo más normal posible, el tiempo pasaba y la tormenta de arena que rodeaba su hogar se había despejado un poco, eso significaba qué el invierno llegaba, en un día tranquilo firmando papeles importantes fue cuando su hermano Kankuro entró ruidosamente a su despacho.

—¡Gaara! ¡han robado la piedra del sol!— dijo entre bocanadas de aire.

Fue entonces cuando Gaara notó que en la ropa de su hermano había sangre, pero analizó que no era suya, supuso que habían saqueado la bóveda de la aldea donde se encontraba aquella misteriosa piedra.

—¿Cuántos heridos?— se levantó de su escritorio interrogando a su hermano y avanzó hacía él estaba alarmado pero decidió controlar la situación primero guardando la calma en su rostro.

Controlarse era lo mejor que hacía desde hace años gracias a su querido amigo Naruto.

—Dos heridos, tres guardias están muertos— declaró su hermano.

Gaara sabía que de ahí venía la sangre de su hermano seguro que quiso salvar a alguno auxiliandolo.

Después de ver por sí mismo la escena e inspeccionar la bóveda tenía que pensar en una solución rápida para aquel incidente.

—Fue alguien con conocimientos de la seguridad de la bóveda, un infiltrado— Kankuro era el único que acompañaba al chico pelirrojo en su despacho.

—Si, era alguien que perteneciente a la aldea o disfrazado de alguien, no podemos arriesgarnos a una misión de recuperación sin un plan—los ojos azules analizaban la situación con mucho cuidado, Kankuro lo sabía había tomado una decisión— la piedra de la luna está en riesgo, obtenerla es su siguiente paso si quieren que la piedra del sol funcione.

—Pero...su ubicación...— Kankuro miraba atónito a su hermano, había leído sus pensamientos, sabía lo que planeaba.

—Sólo el Kazekage de cada generación lo sabe, es mi deber ir por ella para resguardarla de todo peligro— Gaara miró hacia la ventana donde se observaba que el manto de la noche ya cubría la aldea— tengo que ser yo quien vaya, no puedo confiar en qué alguno de los ninjas de la aldea que eliga para la misión nos traicione.

—Llamaras la atención si desapareces aunque sea por unos días, es lo que esperan te seguirán— Kankuro alzó la ceja, al parecer no había comprendido del todo el plan de su hermano.

—Dejarás una de tus marioneta en mi lugar, estoy seguro que con un buen Jutsu de transformación nadie lo notará— miró a su hermano depositando toda la confianza en él y sus habilidades le dió una ligera sonrisa— sólo tienes que asegurarte de que no se acerquen lo suficiente como para que lo noten.

—No puedes ir solo es peligroso— le advirtió preocupado.

—No lo haré, prepara la marioneta para mañana temprano iré a Konoha y les pediré el apoyo de uno de sus ninjas.

Kankuro asintió la cabeza suponiendo que Gaara había calculado todo pasó a paso, él siempre analizaba un plan antes de ponerlo en marcha, un plan sin agujeros que pudieran quedar al descubierto para estropearlo.

Partió muy temprano sin levantar sospechas, vistió diferente a como lo haría, con un genjutsu sencillo ocultó su cabello rojizo y llamativo mientras viajaba, una capucha y una máscara de un ave cubría su rostro.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de Konoha lo único que hizo fue mostrar un pergamino que se reconocía por una emergencia enviada por lo Kages haciendo que lo llevarán directo con el Hokage.

Cuando Gaara entregó el pergamino a Kakashi este inmediatamente ordenó que lo dejarán solo y sin interrupciones.

Después de que estuvieran completamente solos Gaara se quitó su disfraz y le relató lo que había ocurrido.

—Le prestaré ayuda Kazekage-sama, dígame, ¿qué es lo que requiere?— le mencionó el ninja de cabellos grises con seriedad sentado desde su escritorio.

—Necesito a alguien de confianza que me acompañe a la ubicación de la piedra de la luna para ponerla a salvo— Gaara le respondió con la misma seriedad.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—No puede ser alguíen que llame la atención, la mayoría de los ninjas de mi generación lo hacen— mencionó Gaara algo pensativo— requiero discreción, alguien de perfil bajo, de ningún puesto importante en algún clan, tampoco que llame la atención como Rock Lee, en realidad ya había pensado en alguien de la última vez que vine a Konoha hace un año, sé que es de tus ninjas de mejor confianza.

Gaara sonrió ligeramente nunca se imaginó volver a toparse con aquella chica de ojos castaños qué le había sonreído cálidamente aun sin nisiquiera conocerlo.

Gracias por leer:3


	4. Cambio de Destino

Tenten no escucho nada en un intervalo de tiempo de por lo menos cinco minutos desde que había entrado y se había topado con el Kazekage y Kakashi, observó como el Hokage movía la boca entablando una conversación con el Kazekage.

Tenten pensó que el estar ahí seguramente era parte de una broma, fue entonces cuando notó que los labios del Hokage se movían un forma de pregunta mirando hacía ella y como el Kazekage volteaba a verla sin ninguna expresión en específico sólo analizandola y observandola mientras los dos Kages esperaban por una respuesta.

-Perdone... Kakashi-sama, ¿me preguntó algo?- dijo nerviosa, suficientes ojos observándola, miradas de mayor peso y ella sólo lo más distraída que siempre.

-Ammm Tenten-san ¿te encuentras bien?- El Hokage preguntó con curiosidad alzando una ceja- repetiré la pregunta, ¿estás bien con esto que plantea el Kazekage?

Tenten sonrió apenada.

-Disculpen estoy algo confundida, ¿sería tan amable de repetir el por qué estoy aquí- una risa nerviosa resonó en la estancia, Kakashi suspiró cansado cerrando los ojos.

-Escucha con atención está vez Tenten-san- Kakashi abrió los ojos recargando su quijada en su mano derecha observando a la chica- Gaara necesita un acompañante de confianza para una misión encubierto, ha mencionado que te quiere a ti, claro si aceptas.

-¿Yo?- abrió los ojos confundida señalandose así misma, inmediatamente miró al chico pelirrojo que la miraba de reojo con sus ojos azules sin voltear su cuerpo completamente, dirigio su mirada a Kakashi de nuevo- ¿Por qué yo?...es decir, no me mal entienda pero si es tan importante esta misión como la atmósfera que se siente aquí con las ventanas y puertas cerradas hay mejores ninjas que prestarían un servicio mejor que el mío.

-No se trata del mejor ninja en este momento, si no de discreción, en realidad Gaara requiere a alguien con perfil bajo para que lo acompañe a recuperar una piedra de gran importancia para su aldea- Kakashi explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Perfil...bajo?- mencionó la chica como un susurro.

-Asi es, alguien que no pertenece a un clan, ni que tampoco llame la atención, alguien sin ninguna relación amorosa o inclusive familiares que puedan notar su ausencia por un tiempo sin llamar la atención o esparcir rumores, pero de confianza, el Kazekage te eligió por esa razón- señaló el Hokage.

La castaña no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no por las primeras observaciones sobre su vida con "perfil bajo" como Kakashi mencionaba, cualquiera replicaria de inmediato con aquellas observaciones un tanto sinceras pero crueles, pero la última frase del ninja le llenó de entusiasmo y la tenía convencida para tomar la misión, la palabra confianza era difícil de ganar y ella la tenía, no debía desperdiciarla.

-Bien, acepto- dijo al fin con una leve sonrisa hacía el ninja mayor, observó hacia Gaara y se dió cuenta de inmediato que había dejado de verla.

-Perfecto, Kazekage estoy seguro de que Tenten hará un buen trabajo, ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirle?- se dirigió a Gaara.

-No, le agradezco su ayuda Hokage- Gaara se inclinó ante el mayor.

-No es necesario en realidad tanta formalidad Kazekage, la unidad de las aldeas es la prioridad ahora, háganos saber si necesita algo más- la sonrisa de Kakashi apareció debajo de su máscara amistosamente.

-¿Cuando partiremos?- preguntó con curiosidad Tenten.

\- Ahora, es de suma importancia que no pase tanto tiempo en Konoha- Gaara volteó su cuerpo hacía ella mirándola, Tenten hizo contacto con aquellos serios ojos azules, el contorno de ellos lo hacía ver siempre atemorizante pero Tenten ya había tratado con él aquel día antes de la boda de Hinata y Naruto, él había sonreido, la expresión en ese momento parecía tan lejana de una sonrisa, ella notó preocupación en ella, su aldea estaba en peligro- te daré unos minutos para que prepares y luego nos encontraremos en la entrada de la aldea, será un viaje largo trae sólo lo necesario.

-Kakashi-sama...mi clase...- miró al mayor con un puchero en su expresión.

-Sé lo que me pedirás Tenten-san y no tienes de que preocuparte me aseguraré de que en la academia sepan de tu ausencia, damos gracias a que sólo sea un puesto de sustituta así será más fácil encubrirlo.

Observó la sonrisa de Kakashi de nuevo tan amistosa como siempre, su pecho sintió una presión por unos momentos, todo su esfuerzo por tener una vida normal con un puesto permanente dando clases se iba por el caño, al regresar tenía que empezar de nuevo.

Sonrió decidida, una última misión le esperaba y no muchos tenían aquel privilegio debía complirla con todo el ánimo posible, sonrió hacía el Kazekage.

\- Me tomará unos momentos ir por mis pergaminos estaré con usted lo más pronto posible- se inclinó levemente frente al Kazekage sin quitar su sonrisa, después de observarla por unos minutos el asintió y la chica se puso en marcha hacía su departamento.

Su mochila de viaje estaba llena de pergaminos y ungüentos curativos, no tardó nada en prepararse, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde una misión Tenten siempre sabía cómo prepararse para una emergencia.

Su mirada se posó en un punto específico, la foto de su equipo cuando se formó y una foto después ya crecidos antes de la guerra, se levantó y se acercó viendo lo que había al pie de estás.

Una banda ninja inconfundible ante la vista de ella, la banda ninja con el símbolo de Konoha de Neji, sin expresión alguna la tomó en sus manos y la metió en su mochila de viaje.

Antes de llegar a la entrada de la aldea pasó sin pensarlo dos veces al cementerio de Konoha, por el mismo camino que sabía a la perfección, a la misma tumba que visitaba tanto como el respirar.

\- ¿Una misión eh?, vaya hubiera sido más útil si mencionabas algo, ¿no lo crees?- cruzó sus brazos haciendo un puchero hacía la tumba- quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, no es gracioso- suspiró agotada- ahora que finalmente quería presentar ese exámen para maestros en la academia, mi historial se arruinaras si desaparezco por un tiempo- desvío la mirada hacía un lado entrecerrando los ojos- supongo que el destino me tiene algo más preparado que solo dar clases en la academia...en fin espero que estés contento ahora no me tendrás por aquí todos los días te perderás de muy buenos platillos preparados por mi y de flores frescas- suspiró de nuevo- nos vemos Neji.

Caminó alejándose de la lápida con la mirada baja.

Cuando se encontró en la entrada de la aldea observó a alguien con una capucha y máscara de ave color rojo.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente soprendida, aquella máscara de ave le era familiar, su mente jugó con ella, sabía que era el Kazekage sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar la máscara de ave de color azul que pertenecía a Neji.


	5. Tema de conversación

Horas y horas de árbol en árbol siguiendo los pasos del Kazekage, Tenten pensó en su alta condición al haber aguantado tanto tiempo el ritmo del chico.

Cuando por fin pararon se instalaron en el bosque, Gaara traía consigo una tienda de campaña que invocó de un pergamino, Tenten encendió una fogata y trajo agua de un río cercano, sentada observó el fuego que iluminaba su rostro, las llamas estaban inquietas mientras le alimentaban de la leña se mantendría prendida por lo menos una o dos horas.

Miró al Kazekage aún con la máscara y disfraz puesto, Tenten no estaba segura que era lo que él miraba parecía que lo hacía la fogata igual que ella.

La castaña tomó su mochila y sacó un paquete y lo desenvolvió rápidamente dos bolas de arroz se vieron de inmediato, se levantó y le entrego una al Kazekage, él sólo la observó sin tomarla.

—No le prometo que sea lo más delicioso que ha probado pero si le calmará su hambre por un tiempo— Tenten le sonrió amistosamente.

El chico tomó la comida entre sus manos y Tenten volvió a sentarse en su lugar entre el fogata y el chico, le dió el primer mordisco apaciguando el hambre que tenía, dió gracias que había practicado mucho antes y no sabían tan horribles como las primeras veces en las que el arroz que quemó, sin embargo estas pasarían como una comida provisional durante un viaje claro en lo que encontraban algo después para comer.

Tenten miró rápidamente con curiosidad como el chico seguia sosteniendo la bola de arroz en sus manos, su máscara estaba baja, como si observará atentamente cada grano de arroz.

—¿Sucede algo?— sonrió incómoda y nerviosa— no le obligaré a comerla si no quiere.

—Si la comeré, te lo agradezco— la máscara volteó hacia ella e inclinó un poco su cabeza definiendo lo que acababa de decir como un agradecimiento sincero, Tenten observó cómo el chico levantó la máscara pero sólo descubrió la parte de su boca y comió lentamente, Gaara parecía tan pasivo pero no relajado por completo.

La chica notó como su mente había quedado en blanco, una conversación normal con el Kazekage dependía que ella pensará mucho en lo que diría, usualmente eso era lo contrario a lo que le pasaba con las personas más cercanas a ella o por lo menos pertenecientes a Konoha.

A Tenten no le gustaba el silencio, siempre sentía la necesidad de hablar aunque estuviera con una persona que no conocía del todo, sentía que era su deber, le importaba mucho que no creyeran que era alguien aburrida.

—¿Hasta dónde queda nuestro destino Kazekage?— inmediatamente tomó la misión cómo tema de conversación.

Después de masticar el chico habló.

—No puedo decírtelo con exactitud, lo siento— fue lo único que mencionó y siguió comiendo con la misma tranquilidad.

Tenten no encontró otro comentario más que hacer observó el fuego de nuevo tan inquieto como ella misma, a veces le daba la impresión que molestaba a las personas al hablar tanto.

No todos eran iguales a Lee, Tenten podía tener una conversación sin terminar con él, era un libro abierto como ella, cada oración llevaban a una contestación.

Recordó como de los tres Neji era el más callado, con el tiempo fue abriéndose más a ellos, tal vez lo habían seducido por su manera inquieta de hablar de los dos, se había adaptado a ellos, así era Neji.

Miró hacía el cielo estrellado mientras comía el último trozo de arroz, la altura de los árboles le dejaba ver con perfección el cuerpo estelar.

"Apuesto a que nos separa ese manto de estrellas, la diferencia es que tú puedes divertirte nadando en el y yo no, pff que envidia tengo..." pensó en una de sus tantas ideas qué tenía últimamente sobre cómo imaginarse el cielo donde el Hyuga estaba.

Cuando volteó de nuevo sintiendo cierta mirada, la máscara había regresado a su lugar el chico había terminado de comer su aperitivo.

Observó de nuevo aquella máscara qué le era familiar, bajó la mirada apenada.

—Kazekage...usted ¿hasta cuándo vestirá de esa manera?— le preguntó, cada vez que miraba aquella máscara sentía un poco de presión en el pecho, realmente le incomodaba el hecho de que parecía Neji por momentos en su mente hace muchos años atrás.

—Cuando represente menos peligro, saliendo del país del fuego.

Por como habían pasado las horas en el viaje Tenten sabía que no faltaba mucho, suspiró aliviada.

Notó que el Kazekage se levantó y le dió la espalda.

—Descansa dentro de la tienda, yo haré guardia— le dijo secamente.

Tenten abrió los ojos soprendida y negó con la cabeza.

—Kazekage usted necesita descansar más que yo, vino desde Suna hace apenas unas horas, no está en condiciones— advirtió preocupada.

—No es necesaria tu preocupación, soy diferente a tí, puedo soportar más de lo que tú lo haces.

La castaña abrió los ojos, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, bajó la mirada enojada, la estaba subestimado, ¿pero no era eso por lo que la había elegido?, un perfíl bajo y sin una habilidad en especial, tal vez él no quería un ninja capaz de luchar junto a él, sólo era la compañía para no esparcir rumores lo que él buscaba.

Se levantó aún con la mirada hacia abajo.

Se metió en la tienda sin dudar un segundo más.


	6. Maneras de Amar

La luz de la luna le permitía ver en la oscuridad, todo era tranquilo, miró hacía el cielo y observó las estrellas, en su punto más alto brillaban en un cielo despejado, era diferente que en Suna, la tormenta de arena a veces no dejaba ver ni la luna, Gaara siempre salía al tejado de su casa para admirarla en los días en que si podia, recordó como Yashamaru lo regañaba siempre por salir solo sin avisar, varios encuentros con las personas que lo querían asesinar ocurrían por qué sabía que él se escabullia solo, pero no había nada que temer su arena siempre lo protegía de todo.

Miró su mano izquierda y junto algo de arena en ella con su mano libre tocó su ojo manteniéndolo cerrado, la arena se dispersos y fue así como observó a su alrededor, no había nadie alrededor del campamento, se sintió un poco aliviado si su plan había resultado el enemigo jamás sospecharía nada, la misión sería un éxito y podía regresar pronto a cumplir con su deber protegiendo su aldea.

Caminó hacía el pequeño campamento, con la máscara arriba observó la tienda de campaña a unos metros de distancia.

Se le vino a la mente aquel ceño fruncido de la chica que lo acompañaba, Gaara recuerda haber ocultado un rostro de sopresa al ver esa expresión en ella antes de meterse en la tienda, recorrió de nuevo en su memoria toda la conversación con la chica, después supo qué tal vez sus palabras habían llegado a un malentendido molestando a su compañera, sentado en frente de la fogata ya apagada entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

No era bueno expresando lo que quería decir en realidad, a veces su rostro y sus expresiones serias hablaban por él, hace años que sonreía un poco más hacía todos, ni le gustaban para nada los malentendido, al ver a la chica inmediatamente vió en ella un aliado y siempre protegía a sus aliados aunque le costará la vida.

Una presión en el pecho se sintió al recordar la mirada de la chica, se cuestionó el por qué sentía eso tal vez por qué desde la primera vez que la vió siempre había sonreído sin más, esa mirada tuvo peso en él, se sentía confundido de igual manera era la primera vez que se preocupada por la sonrisa de alguien y de no perturbarla con nada.

Había algo en esa sonrisa que a Gaara le causaba una curiosidad extraña, podía separarla de diversas sonrisas que las personas le dedicaban todos los días, había algo de calidad en ella sin embargo también tenía algo de tristeza pero no de mala manera, más bien parecía nostalgia, había algo que inspiraba confianza en pensar que todo estaría bien.

Nunca la olvidó desde aquella misión en dónde discutieron con Lee del regalo de Naruto para su boda, no era la primera vez que la había visto pero sí que la había notado.

Y él lo sabía, su compañero de equipo había muerto en la guerra como un héroe, Gaara hizo un recuento de las veces que la había visto, siempre estaba junto a aquel Hyuga del que tampoco había tenido contacto directo, aquella vez al término de la misión para rescatarlo de los Akatsuki que lo secuestraron recordó haberla visto conversando con él entusiasmada sin embargo en ese momento no prestó mucha atención, tenía otras cosas de que preocupartarse en ese momento.

Miró sus manos iluminadas por la luz de la luna, hace unas horas tenía en ellas una simple bola de arroz casera, recordó que no probaba comida casera desde que Yashamaru cocinaba para él.

En ese momento con la comida en la mano sus pensamientos se transportaron sin quererlo a aquella tarde en que ayudó a su tío a hacer bolas de arroz similares, él se lo había pedido después de observar desde lejos a unos niños compartiéndolas, en su infancia Gaara siempre quiso tener amigos e intentó muchas maneras de lograrlo y todas fracasaron.

—Ya-yashamaru...— le dijo Gaara a su tío mientras lo veía lavar el arroz.

—¿Ah?, ¿Qué ocurre Gaara?— el mayor le miró con atención sin detenerse a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Yo... las personas que son amigos...—el pequeño Gaara cerró los puños recordando aquella escena de los niños en la mañana—comparten comida, ¿verdad?

—Si se podría decir que así es— su tío miró hacia arriba pensativo— aunque hay diferentes razones por las cuales podrías compartir comida con alguien.

—¿Diferentes...razones?— Los pequeños ojos del niño se abrieron con curiosidad.

— Se podría decir que los amigos comparten comida pero a veces las personas suelen hacer ese esfuerzo por alguien quién realmente les importe— Yashamaru puso el arroz en una olla con agua y el fuego de la estufa para prepararlo, después de hacerlo miró a Gaara de nuevo— el cocinar requiere de tiempo y esfuerzo no se debe tomar tan a la ligera que una persona cocine para tí, el amor tiene tantas maneras de demostrarse e inclusive la más común es que una chica cocine para un chico que le gusta de verdad.

—Oh ya entiendo— admiró la explicación de Yashamaru y le dedicó una sonrisa— esta mañana vi a una niña dar su desayuno al niño, eso quiere decir que él era la persona más importante para ella...

Yashamaru le dedicó una sonrisa y se agachó frente a él como siempre lo hacía.

—Probablemente así sea Gaara, así como yo cocino para tí y tu madre cocinaba para tu padre— cerró los ojos sonriéndole— algún día encontrarás a alguien especial que quieras que te cocine o a quién cocinarle, si es así no la dejes ir, el amor está en diferentes partes y se demuestra de diferentes maneras pero a veces en un parpadeo se puede desvanecer si no hacemos algo para que no se vaya.

Fuera de sus recuerdos Gaara miró de nuevo hacía la tienda de dormir, pensó que quizás esa curiosidad acerca de la chica era una de las diferentes clases de amor de las que Yashamaru le había hablado y en lo fugaz que había sido ella en su vida con aquella sonrisa, decidió que tal vez no debía dejarla desaparecer así de rápido.


	7. Recuerdos vacíos

Ignoró el como había llegado ahí en primer lugar, tal vez era un día común de entrenamiento y al darse cuenta se encontraba seleccionando dentro de su bolsa de entrenamiento el pergamino que usaría.

―¿Todavía no te decides?

La voz irritada por esperar de Neji la hizo sonreír, no lo miró siguió rebuscando el pergamino indicado, no hacía falta hacerlo ya tenia la imagen en su cabeza, él recargado en uno de los árboles alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, cuando lo encontró, volteo victoriosa hacia el Hyuga sonriendo.

Pero no vio a Neji.

Ni al campo de entrenamiento.

Su pecho pesó, lo recordaba con exactitud como oprimía aquel chaleco verde que vistió ese día, su boca estaba seca y notó el sudor cubriéndola de pies a cabeza, sentía suciedad por todo su cuerpo, su respiración se empezó a agitarse reconocía aquel paisaje rocoso y destruido sin un rayo de sol iluminando lo que veía.

―Date prisa Tenten― detrás de ella resonó en el silencio de nuevo la voz de Neji, cuando volteo abrió los ojos y sus labios temblaron.

Neji no tenía ninguna apariencia agradable, su banda ninja no estaba y su sello en la frente podía notarse rápidamente llamando la atención, de su boca salía un rastro de sangre de cada lado, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de vida de siempre, su uniforme estaba destrozado justo en el medio donde tres dagas lo atravesaban dejando ver mucha sangre.

―No estaré esperándote por siempre...

Una bocanada de aire fue tomada por la chica en cuanto se despertó sudando, sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor, pero solo había tela blanca cubriendo cada pared de la tienda de campaña.

Una pesadilla.

Tomó sus manos y las colocó en su pecho con respiración acelerada, había parecido tan real que cuando cerró los ojos la imagen de la apariencia de Neji se presentó de nuevo en una imagen nítida.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, debía concentrarse y descansar, se encontraba en una misión de rango S en ese momento, miró con curiosidad la entrada de la tienda, se levantó y abriéndola miró hacia afuera, la fogata ya se entraba apagada y observó al Kazekage recargado en uno de los árboles, su mascara miraba ligeramente hacia el cielo y de costado, Tenten notó como su pecho subía y bajaba respirando tranquilamente, se encontraba dormido, tomó una frazada del interior de la tienda donde dormía y salió con ella acercándose al chico.

Cuando estuvo apunto de acercarse a ponerla cubriendo al chico del frio, una barrera de arena se levantó justo pocos centímetros de la cara de la chica acercando asustada sus manos junto con la frazada en ellas a su pecho.

Lo había olvidado por completo, aquella barrera de arena que siempre protegía al pelirrojo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

―Será tu culpa si enferma...― intentó de nuevo, estiró las manos hacía arriba esta vez desde cierta distancia sin acercarse al chico dejó caer la frazada cubriéndolo, Tenten sonrió satisfecha― bien, me alegro de que lo hayas entendido.

Caminó lejos de él y observó la luna brillando en el cielo con nubes alrededor de ella, no sabía si podía volver a conciliar el sueño pero lo haría después de dar una vuelta por los alrededores, de su bolso de viaje sacó un hilo ninja que le avisaría de intrusos en la zona para que el Kazekage y ella pudieran descansar con tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente y después de dormir unas cuantas horas más de lo que esperaba se sentía más que fresca para continuar con su misión, no sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigían pero debía ser paciente.

Cuando salió de la tienda se encontró a Gaara frente a ella, aún con la máscara puesta y su mente jugando con imaginación, Tenten logró notar que era de la misma altura que ella, en sus manos estaba la frazada de anoche, la extendió hacía ella.

—Buen día Kazekage— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Buen día— el tono seco de su voz le dio a Tenten una impresión sin importancia— te lo agradezco—ella tomó entre sus manos la frazada después observó como el chico la pasó de largo mientras sacaba un pergamino de sus ropas lo extendió y se propuso a volver a guardar la tienda de campaña dentro de él, Tenten observó y rápidamente colocó la frazada dentro de la tienda, está desapareció quedando solo el pergamino que el Kazekage guardó casi de inmediato, Tenten tomó su mochila de viaje al voltear observó cómo el chico tenía la vista en ella, no pudo observar su expresión por culpa de la máscara pero la chica se imaginó una sería, ella le sonrió tomando los tirantes de la mochila de cada lado.

—Todo listo para continuar Kazekage.

—No me...—la pausa que Gaara hizo no duró mucho, a Tenten le pareció como si se le dificultara expresarse— no es necesaria la formalidad del título, mi nombre a secas estará bien.

Tenten abrió levemente los ojos, sonrió a medias.

—Entiendo, necesitamos algo de discreción— desvío la mirada con obviedad hacia ella misma— supongo que no puedo ir por ahí diciendo su título si no queremos que nadie se entere, lo siento.

La máscara se movió asintiendo leve y pausadamente.

Subió a la rama de un árbol con gran velocidad y maestría mientras Tenten lo siguió con la mirada, se pusieron en marcha.

Varios kilómetros después en silencio, la castaña veía rama por rama su camino siguiendo cada paso que el pelirrojo daba, hasta que los arboles terminaron y un territorio rocoso se presentó frente a ellos.

―Este territorio es una frontera entre país del rayo y el país del fuego― explicó inmediatamente Gaara mientras seguían avanzando hacia la apertura de un pequeño cañón, Tenten siguió prestando atención a lo que el chico decía― a pesar de la alianza entre los países hay algunas fronteras que quedaron sin jurisdicción política, es el único camino hacía nuestro destino, atravesar esta frontera representa riesgo ya que hay bandidos en la zona que se aprovechan de los viajeros para robar pertenencias y luego venderlas, hay que mantenerse alerta.

Las dos altas paredes taparon cada lado de su vista, los rayos del sol apenas entraban entre la separación de las dos partes rocosas cuando miró hacia en frente notó que por mas que avanzaban no veía el final.

Tenten escuchó un "click" en el eco que se formaba entre las piedras rocosas, cuando vio las flechas dirigiéndose hacia ellos desde el cielo observó por lo menos cuatro personas en la cima de cada lado de las paredes rocosas del cañón, la chica tuvo que esquivar algunas igual que el Kazekage quién aceleró el paso.

Cuando observó de nuevo hacia arriba la chica notó que las personas no se encontraban, y entonces dedujo rápidamente que iban directo a una trampa.

―Kaze... Gaara― llamó alarmada― hay que regre...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando inmediatamente vio al chico impulsándose con un pie para detenerse e ir directo a ella tirándola al suelo como consecuencia en una clase de abrazo, rápidamente la arena los cubrió a los dos por completo.

El suelo retumbó y se escucharon varias explosiones, Tenten cerró los ojos por un momento esperando a que todo acabara, cuando los abrió observó la máscara de ave azul a centímetros de su rostro, ambas respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y él aun la tenia rodeada en aquella clase de abrazo protector, la piel del chico tocando la suya se sentía cálida, más bien en una temperatura fuera de lo normal, la chica podía jurar que había sudor en los brazos del chico.

Se sintió extraña y deseo que acabara pronto antes de que la sangre subiera a su cara de la vergüenza.

Gaara se quitó liberándola, ella se levantó de inmediato y el escudo de arena se desvaneció cuando él hizo un pequeño ademán con el brazo, los dos notaron que estaban rodeados por cuatro figuras cubriendo sus caras con la tela de sus ropas dejando ver solo los ojos.

―Vaya en realidad creí que estarían muertos y en pedazos en este momento― uno de ellos dijo con tono decepcionado.

―Ja! mala suerte para ti Kuzu perdiste la apuesta― le respondió un segundo de manera divertida mirándolo.

Un tercero suspiró irritado mientras enseñó a Gaara y a Tenten una espada amenazándolos.

―Entréguenos todas sus pertenencias― la voz amenazante de una mujer hizo que Tenten desconociera que en realidad venía de aquel cuerpo para nada femenino.

Tenten tomó los rollos de sus pergaminos en sus muñecas en posición de ataque.

―Ni te atrevas niña― amenazó con la espada señalando atrás de ellos― nosotros somos más y si tratan de escapar, hay más minas en su paso.

De manera inmediata el cuerpo de la mujer y de dos ninjas más fueron empujados contra la pared rocosa, la chica observó la arena de Gaara en forma de mano atacando, los ojos de Tenten buscaron al cuarto ninja que había escapado de la arena, vio una sombra suspendida arriba de ellos trepado en una de las paredes haciendo un símbolo con una mano.

―Colisión― mencionó aquel ninja y rocas de las paredes empezaron a desprenderse.

Tenten aprovechó esto y una a una esquivo y escaló hasta llegar a su objetivo, un mazo con espinas fue invocado por ella desde su muñeca, cuando el ninja se dio cuenta Tenten se encontraba suspendida con él y le dio un golpe en el dorso de su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

Aterrizó y enrolló el pergamino en su muñeca, observó como los tres cuerpos de los bandidos caían inconscientes, la arena se dispersó y cayó a los alrededores, pero Tenten notó algo extraño, la arena regresaba a Gaara con lentitud y dirigió su mirada al chico su respiración estaba agitada, no se había movido de lugar.

―¿Gaara? ― se acercó a él y poco antes de llegar cerca el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tambaleó y rápidamente se desvaneció frente a sus ojos―¡Gaara!

Se acercó rápidamente para auxiliarlo, buscó alguna clase de herida, pero no había sangre por ningún lado, fue entonces cuando quitó la máscara, notó como la cara del chico se encontraba completamente roja y con sudor en ella, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, tocó su frente y la misma temperatura extraña que había sentido hace unos momentos se sintió en su mano, tenía fiebre.

Tenten frunció el ceño decidida, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro para atenderlo, colocó a Gaara a sus espaldas cargándolo, no tenía tiempo que perder, nada le aseguraba que esos bandidos no tuvieran refuerzos, en su camino se encontró con aquellas minas que los bandidos colocaron, la castaña era experta en armas explosivas podía ver fácilmente los montículos de tierra alzados donde se encontraban y así los esquivó avanzando más y más lejos en busca de un lugar adecuado para tratar al chico.


	8. Conversación Refrescante

Esa noche se quedó despierto hasta dónde pudo, él sabía que había sido un error caer dormido, pero su cuerpo pesó por el cansancio, ella había tenido razón no había descansado bien desde hace días, había viajado de Suna a Konoha y luego inmediatamente se encontraba de viajando de nuevo, en la mañana siguiente decidió ignorar la pesadez anormal de su cuerpo pocas veces se enfermaba quizás solo necesitaba descanso y eso era todo, después de atravesar la frontera descansarían en un pequeño pueblo antes de llegar a su destino, no tenía tiempo que perder, no con su aldea en peligro.

Justo cuando se levantó la frazada cayó por la gravedad al suelo llamando su atención, no recordó haberla tomado en ningún momento sus ojos azules a través de la máscara miraron hacía la tienda de campaña, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, negó mentalmente tal vez estaba confundiendo la situación, aquello que llaman amor no podía surgir tan apresurado, ¿o si?

"El amor está en diferentes partes y se demuestra de diferentes maneras pero a veces en un parpadeo se puede desvanecer si no hacemos algo para que no se vaya"

Entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras de su tío, no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas y tener malentendidos, necesitaba ver más de cerca, no podía dejarse llevar por lo primero que veía, la chica parecía amable desde que la conoció quizás aquellos pequeños gestos podrían ser para todo el mundo.

¿Qué podría saber él de eso?, él nunca tuvo un primer amor como todo el mundo, muchas chicas de Suna gustaban de él pero por más que lo intentó ninguna llamó realmente su atención.

Le dolió la cabeza y no estaba seguro si fue por pensar demasiado en el asunto, decidió ignorar sus pensamientos sin rumbo y concentrarse en su misión.

Dobló la frazada y se acercó a la tienda, quizás la chica ya se encontraba despierta esperó unos minutos y la vió salir, cuando le dió los buenos días él respondió y le dió las gracias por la frazada.

Entonces volvió a escuchar aquel título que de alguna manera le irritaba escuchar con la voz de la chica, de inmediato su mente se aproximó a decir " No me llames de esa manera", pero recordó que quizás eso sonaba a una orden y al igual que sus palabras anoche ella podía malinterpretarlo y molestarse, Gaara no quería eso, no quería perturbar aquella sonrisa una vez más, así que pensó unos segundos en lo que diría y así lo hizo.

Ella mencionó algo sobre la "discreción" al llamarlo de esa manera y él dejó que así ella lo entendiera, después de todo tenía algo de sentido.

Después de una breve explicación sobre a dónde se dirigían en el momento su garganta empezó a dolerle un poco, sentía algo de calor anormal en su cuerpo pero no podía detenerse, no con unos bandidos atacandolos en aquel momento.

Las flechas fueron esquivada rápidamente, decidió apresurar el paso pensando que quizás no les alcanzarían y los dejaría en paz.

Después se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, aquel dolor de cabeza se fue incrementando más y más, no le dejaba pensar con claridad, en los últimos momentos de reflejos acertados se dió cuenta de las minas y de que había activado una, se detuvo y regresó a proteger a la chica por inercia, unos explosivos no le harían daño a él gracias a su escudo de arena.

Su dolor de cabeza incrementó y está vez se dió cuenta de que sus sentidos se veían afectados, las palabras de los bandidos amenazándolos no pudo recordarlas con exactitud, su instinto le hizo atacarlos sin más haciendo que chocarán contra la pared rocosa y dejándolos inconsciente, sabía que uno había escapado pero vió a cierta castaña encargándose de eso.

Su cuerpo se sintió cada vez más caliente y su cabeza retumbaba, luchó por no perder la estabilidad de su cuerpo, cuando escuchó la voz de la chica diciendo su nombre alarmada supo que la había perdido.

—¡Gaara!— el grito se escuchó en su consciencia de nuevo.

—Gaara— las voces se mezclaron, de un grito paso a una voz calmada— Gaara, ¿me estás escuchando?— la voz de su tío, cuando creyó abrir los ojos vió la cara de su tío borrosa, se acercó a ponerle una clase de pañuelo mojado en la frente vio su expresión preocupada— te lo he dicho muchas veces, no salgas solo a estas horas de la noche, el frío es más fuerte...

Lo voz se apagó cuando cerró los ojos de nuevo, después de un rato los abrió y vió de nuevo una imagen borrosa de su tío preocupado y colocándole de nuevo un paño mojado en su frente.

—Yashamaru...— dijo mientras sintió su garganta totalmente seca, tosió un poco por el esfuerzo y giró de nuevo para ver a su tío, sólo que no lo vió a él, la expresión de la castaña era de total alivió.

—Gaara, ¡está despierto!, gracias a Dios— puso sus manos en su pecho y le sonrió— me pegó un susto grande, menos mal, sólo es un resfriado.

Cerró y abrió los ojos de nuevo, observó a su alrededor las paredes rocosas de una cueva, trató de levantarse y todo su cuerpo dolió.

—Tranquilo no se esfuerce mucho, todavía tiene algo de fiebre— Tenten se acercó a él de inmediato con una botella de agua en sus manos— beba un poco.

Y así lo hizo sintiendo su garganta un poco mejor, se quedó sentado y tocó su cabeza, aún retumbaba.

—Tome esto— la chica puso frente a él un papel donde se observaba una pastilla blanca— le quitará el dolor de cabeza.

Gaara miró por unos segundos la pastilla y luego hacia la chica.

—Gracias— dijo tomándola con la misma botella de agua de hace unos momentos, cuando terminó miró el término de la cueva, era de noche— hay que continuar.

Tenten se detuvo en seco al mojar el paño en un pequeño recipiente de agua, poco después Gaara sintió la mirada de la chica, cuando volteó vio su ceño fruncido.

—Necesita descansar un poco más.

—Estoy bien tenemos que continuar— dijo sin mirarla.

—Entiendo que está misión sea importante pero le pido que descanse lo que es debido— la frialdad y formalidad en el tono de la castaña le hizo abrir los ojos soprendido al verla— entiendo que su preocupación está directamente en su aldea en este momento pero si su situación empeora no podrá protegerlos.

Gaara desvío la mirada y admitió que ella tenía razón, necesitaba descansar, se recostó de nuevo y escuchó un suspiro de alivio proveniente de la chica, sus ojos azules la vieron.

—Perdone mi dureza— la chica rio incómoda, y avergonzada se acababa de dar cuenta de que había reprendido a uno de los líderes de los cinco grandes países.

—Te pedí que dejaras a un lado la formalidad, no me refería sólo al título— señaló viéndola sin ninguna expresión en especial.

—Oh ya veo en ese caso, lo siento— dijo avergonzada.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras observó cómo la chica cortaba una manzana con una pequeña navaja al notar la mirada de Gaara sonrió hacía él.

—Encontré una manzanas en el bosque la noche anterior, el árbol no estaba tan maduro así que sólo habían tres que si parecían comestibles— explicó mientras le acercó la manzana y la puso a su lado— come por ahora esto, en la primera aldea que veamos tendremos que comer algo más elaborado para que te recuperes por completo.

—Gracias...

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en la cueva, Tenten cortó una manzana para si misma y comió hasta que el silencio la incómodo de nuevo.

—Y entonces...Gaara dime algo de ti— mencionó jugando con la navaja.

El chico la miró sin entender y Tenten supo que mencionar lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza no era lo más confiable.

—¿A qué te refieres?— al chico le dió curiosidad.

—Si ya sabes, alguna cosa...digo si tu quieres...— la castaña tomó sus piernas abrazandolas miró hacía la entrada de la cueva—discúlpame que sea tan...de tan poco tacto... en realidad... nunca me ha gustado el silencio... conozco a tu hermana Temari es mi amiga e incluso un poco a tu hermano Kankuro una vez conversé con él después de la Guerra... a ti sólo te he visto aquella vez en aquella misión con Lee y las palabras que cruzamos eso es todo, algo me da curiosidad, ¿qué clase de cielo hay en Suna?, es decir cuando estuve una vez ahí no pude ver ni lo más mínimo de las estrellas, la tormenta de arena en ese momento lo cubría todo y luego tuve que ayudar al descuidado de Lee a quitarse la arena de sus ojos irritados cuando abrió la ventana.

La chica rio por sus recuerdos vió a Neji regañando a Lee, la habitación donde dormían en aquella misión estaba llena de arena gracias a eso.

Gaara la observó, cada movimiento asombrado de que se dio cuenta de que su risa era mejor que cualquier sonrisa que le había dedicado.

—En fin... siento el hablar de más— hizo una pausa y junto más sus pies entrecerrando los ojos— hay personas que disfrutan del silencio... Neji lo hacía...

De inmediato notó las facciones de la chica cambiar rápidamente, había tristeza en aquellos ojos.

—En invierno— respondió sobresaltando un poco a la castaña quién pensó que no lo haría— hay pocas tormentas de arena en invierno, cuando era niño solía subir a un tejado a media noche, las temperaturas son más bajas a esa hora, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se veía más grande, mi tío solía regañarme terminaba enfermo a causa de eso y después pasaba días en cama mientras él me cuidaba.

—¿Su nombre es Yashamaru?— le preguntó con curiosidad pocos segundos después se paralizó estaba siendo muy imprudente— es decir...yo lo siento... no debí...soy una imprudente... es sólo que lo mencionaste varias veces mientras estabas inconsciente...

Gaara le miró mientras afirmó con la cabeza, observó con detenimiento como las mejillas de la chica tenían un tierno color rojizo apenada.

—No te disculpes— le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla— es...refrescante hablar contigo...

—¿Refrescante?

— No pareces una persona que le venga bien estar callada— dejó de mirarla y miró al techo de la cueva— así como a Naruto y a Rock Lee tampoco les sienta bien serlo— la chica abrió los ojos soprendida— no me molesta para nada.

Tenten sonrió aliviada y miró de nuevo las afueras de la cueva, el cielo estrellado se veía sin ninguna nube para cubrirlo, cuando volteó hacia el chico para hablar de nuevo notó que esté había cerrado los ojos y ahora se encontraba dormido.


	9. Quiero Protegerte

El agua caía formando una gran corriente en medio del pequeño cañón era capaz de arrastrar todo a su paso, por suerte la apertura de la cueva donde ellos se encontraban estaba elevada, observó las pequeñas gotas que se formaban en la entrada de la cueva, una pequeña brisa mojó un poco su cara, hizo una mueca mirando como la llovía caía con un poco más de fuerza.

-No podemos salir por ahora- miró hacía Gaara que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes rocosas frente a la fogata, sus ojos azules la miraron de reojo mientras caminaba sentándose cruzando sus piernas en el suelo- no podemos caminar por el medio del cañón y escalar por el no es una opción la lluvia y el viento nos lo dificultará.

Y había una razón más que Tenten pasó por alto decir en voz alta para no incomodar al chico y a su orgullo, él acababa de recuperarse de un resfriado salir a caminar a la lluvia no sería una buena idea.

-Esperaremos hasta que pare- Gaara cruzó sus manos y cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en la pared.

Tenten suspiró viendo de nuevo hacía la entrada de la puerta haciendo una mueca incómoda denuevo, jamás le había gustado la lluvia por muchas razones, la sensación de la ropa mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo era horrible para ella, también el como su cabello hacía lo mismo y pesaba estorbando, pero la razón principal por la que odiaba las tormentas como aquella era...

Una luz blanca iluminó toda la cueva, un parpadeo, Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida y se preparó para lo peor, tomó sus dos manos y cubrió sus oídos, aún con esta acción no pudo dejar de escuchar el sonido fuerte del rayo que caía en algún lugar al rededor de la cueva, se abrazó a si misma maldiciendo el no estar en su casa bajo la sábana con la que dormía, el no estar en Konoha donde las tormentas eléctricas casi no ocurrían.

Un gemido peculiar hizo que Gaara abriera los ojos de inmediato, un segundo rayo cayó iluminando la cueva de nuevo, observó con atención y un poco de sorpresa la posición de la chica, todo su cuerpo temblaba cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tapando sus oídos lo más fuerte que podía.

"Son sólo rayos Tenten, la posibilidad de qué te caiga uno es una en tres millones"

Recordó las palabras de Neji y la imágen de él irritado por considerar que actuaba como una niña pequeña y aún así la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

Abrió los ojos aún asustada y trató de calmarse con suerte sólo eran unos cuantos rayos perdidos en aquella tormenta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó la voz del Gaara llamando su atención y le sonrió avergonzada.

-Si...yo sólo... es una vieja reacción de cuando era niña...no se...- de nuevo la luz parpadeante iluminó la cueva impidiendo que terminara de hablar, el rayo cayó más cerca y sonó más fuerte que los anteriores.

Y después sólo hubo silencio y Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo como una masa de arena la rodeaba y no sólo a ella.

A causa de quedar paralizada por el rayo la chica no se dió cuenta cuando Gaara se levantó y se sentó a su lado, cubriendolos a los dos en un círculo de arena.

-No se escuchará nada aquí- Gaara dijo mientras cerró los ojos ahora recargandose en la pared de arena- está compactada pero entra aire del exterior, los sonidos del exterior no se escucharán lo mismo al contrario.

Tenten no podía evitar la vergüenza en ese momento, estaba demasiado agradecida por ya no escuchar los rayos pero había demostrado lo patética que era en un momento de debilidad con su mayor miedo.

-Lo siento Gaara- bajó la mirada abrazando sus piernas-no puedo evitar ponerme así, no deberías de estar haciendo esto por mi, soy patética.

-Todos le tenemos miedo a algo- le dijo con tranquilidad en su voz.

Y entonces Tenten formuló una pregunta en su cabeza que no se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

"¿A qué le tenía miedo el Kazekage?"

A simple vista parecía una persona impenetrable a ese tipo de sentimientos, pero si él tenía razón por lo que acababa de decirle entonces la castaña tuvo una suma curiosidad de averiguarlo.

-Tu arena es impresionante- sonrió divertida- puedes escapar del mundo exterior en cualquier momento ¿verdad?, es como poder volverse invisible en un instante.

Gaara la miró detenidamente, la expresión de tranquilidad de la chica hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, ella se encontraba más cerca de lo que habían estado desde que inició la misión y por alguna razón eso no le incómodo ni siquiera un poco.

-Gracias Gaara, en realidad te lo agradezco- Tenten sonrió mientras cerró los ojos recargandose en la pared de arena a sus espaldas.

El Kazekage la miró sin poder evitarlo con un poco de color rojizo en su cara, se acababa de dar cuenta que quería protegerla pero no sólo como a cualquiera de sus subordinados, quería protegerla porque algo dentro de sí se sentía vivo al verla sonreír con tranquilidad como lo hacía en ese momento, quería protegerla porque parecía que al fin había reconocido que aquella curiosidad era auténtica y la primera vez que la sentía por una mujer, entonces entendió como después de escuchar muchos relatos sobre eso él lo tenía justo al lado, tan repentino, tan fugaz que dolía y era difícil de evitar, había encontrado a su primer amor.


	10. Estoy Cayendo

Aclaración del capítulo: Un poco de los sentimientos de Tenten y uno que otro flashback para entender un poco más la historia:3

Ella nunca pensaba en cosas que una mujer de su edad pensaría, estaba tan sumida en sus armas y en su meta que cuando Neji Hyuga el prodigio y el más popular entre las mujeres se sentó al lado de ella no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Tenten escuchaba murmuros todos los días de las chicas de su clase, algunos sobre la suerte que ella tenía y algunos nada agradables sobre su apariencia y llenos de envidia.

Lo que le hizo voltear un día por pura curiosidad hacía su vecino, una mano sostenía su rostro de lado y sus labios se juntaron mientras sus ojos se encontraban a mitad de camino.

Claro que era atractivo y según lo que todos decían era un genio en cuanto a tácticas ninjas en el combate, aparte de eso Tenten creyó que las chicas hacían un escándalo innecesario, minutos después volteó hacía su maestro con la misma expresión aburrida.

Enseguida sintió la mirada aperlados que la miraba de reojo, volteó e hizo contacto con aquellos ojos por primera vez, su mirar no era para nada amistosa.

—¿Qué?— se atrevió a decir la chica con curiosidad y nada de educación.

Los ojos aperlados la observaron por unos segundos más para después mirar de nuevo poniendo atención a la clase.

Y eso fue todo, su primer contacto con el novato número uno de su generación, él miró con nada de amabilidad y ella le habló sin educación.

Era muy difícil de imaginar que en el futuro se llegarán a necesitar tanto como el respirar.

Cuando lo asignaron a su equipo ella notó que no se había equivocado en nada al tratarlo de esa manera, el tipo era un cretino con lo que se le cruzará en frente, después de ofender a su propio compañero burlándose de sus metas ella decidió que tal vez era mejor no acercarse mucho a él.

Pero aquello fue imposible, Gai-Sensei se llevaba a Lee aparte para entrenar dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

Al principio cada quién entrenó por su cuenta, pero no había un gran avance en sus técnicas.

—Atácame con una ola de armas— le había dicho Neji en ese entonces.

—¿Estás seguro?— le miró sin comprender del todo, Tenten no sabía nada del clan Hyuga hasta que él apareció.

—Adelante, no te preocupes no creo que puedas tocarme con tus simples armas— Neji rio sarcásticamente.

—Oye— Tenten frunció el ceño enojada— ¿Quién te crees que eres?, no puedes ir por ahí ordenando a los demás ni ofendiendo sus habilidades, nisiquiera nos conoces a mí ni a Lee— la chica apretó los puños del enojo— hasta que sepas tu lugar en ese equipo y nosotros el nuestro, entrena tu solo— la chica recogió sus armas y se marchó sin volver a mirar al chico.

Una semana después cuando tiraba unos Kunai a varios blancos sintió la presencia del chico a sus espaldas.

—¿Seguirás con el berrinche?— fue lo único que él pronunció.

Y fue suficiente para Tenten, le lanzó dos Kunai en el instante, él los esquivó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?— le sonrió desafiante.

Tenten desenrolló uno de sus pergaminos enojada y lo atacó, un movimiento por parte de Neji y una ráfaga de viento alrededor de su cuerpo desvío casi todas sus armas.

Cuando Neji terminó de girar el suelo quedó con una gran circunferencia de tierra y varios Kunai dentro del círculo pero ninguno había tocado al Hyuga.

Tenten observó asombrada.

—¿Qué fue eso?— le preguntó la castaña mirando el círculo del suelo.

—Rotación—Neji cerró los ojos cruzando las manos en su pecho— una habilidad especial de la rama primaria del clan Hyuga y necesito perfeccionarla, ¿Ves esos Kunai dentro del círculo?— señaló con el dedo abriendo los ojos— no deberían de haber pasado, necesito que está técnica sea impenetrable.

—¿Y qué?— Tenten entrecerró los ojos irritada.

—Quiero tu ayuda.

—Sí pues todos solemos querer muchas cosas y no por eso las tenemos— le dió la espalda tomando dos Kunai clavados en blancos.

—Míralo de esta manera, el lanzamiento de tus armas se reforzará y tu puntería mejorará, no hay barrera más impenetrable que esta, podrás atravesar cualquiera— explicó el chico a sus espaldas— hagamos un trato, entrenemos sólo para mejorar no tenemos que convivir con lazos tan molestos e innecesarios como la amistad.

Tenten suspiró mientras veía uno de sus Kunai, era realidad que tenía que practicar la fuerza con la que lanzaba sus armas, una barrera impenetrable que sólo ella podría atacar.

Aceptó y poco a poco sin darse cuenta estaba cubriendo la espalda de Neji en todas las misiones y él la suya, se tuvieron confianza el uno al otro tanto que Neji terminó explicándole cosas sobre su clan, cosas íntimas, eran amigos.

Fue aquel día antes de la pelea con Naruto Uzumaki que Neji se desmayó frente a ella por falta de chakra.

Cuando el chico despertó se encontró recostado en el regazo de Tenten aquella tarde, la primera vez que la miro de verdad y algo dentro de él se removió, al principio no lo aceptó por orgullo pero fue cuestión de tiempo, después de casi morir en aquella pelea de la misión para rescatar a Sasuke pensó en lo corta que era la vida para ignorar aquel inocente sentimiento que siempre le molestaba cuando la veía sonreír.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad después de atacarse afinando sus movimientos.

—¿Te parece ir por algo de comer Neji?— Tenten sonrió mientras guardaba su último pergamino en su bolso.

—Tenten...— mencionó casi como un susurro pero fue completamente entendido por la chica quién se sorprendió por la seriedad que Neji la miraba.

—¿Qué sucede Neji?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sé mi novia.

La chica se quedó sin palabras y luego sonrió nerviosa.

—Qué gracioso Neji...

—No estoy bromeando Tenten, hablo muy en serio— Neji desvío la mirada irritado por tener que explicar tanto, normalmente no mostraba esos tipos de sentimientos en público— me gustas, si tu no correspondes olvida lo que dije, no volveré a tocar el tema.

Algo dentro de él le dijo que tal vez eso había sido mala idea, el rechazo era algo probable, gracias a un consejo de su prima Hinata él estaba ahora pasando por aquel vergonzoso rato y aunque sabía que Tenten no era de las personas que se burlarían de los sentimientos de los demás no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella.

Decidió irse de ahí después de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, deseaba estar solo en su habitación.

—Espera Neji— Tenten notó que el chico caminaba alejándose de ella y al llamarlo se detuvo— yo...es extraño...y repentino...pero...— la chica se sonrojó un poco aún sin comprender sus sentimientos del todo, pero algo dentro de ella si estaba un poco segura— está bien, puedo serlo.

—Bien— fue lo único que Neji respondió para después seguir su camino— vamos, comamos algo...

Ella lo conocía bien, quizás de Neji no recibiría una dramática confesión de película terminando con un beso apasionado, no él no era así y para Tenten era perfecto de esa manera por qué poco a poco el sentimiento entre ambos creció, cuando la rescató de ahogarse con aquella prisión de agua, la castaña lo supo al mirarlo a los ojos aperlados estaban completamente enamorados.

Cuando lo vió desvanecerse en el campo de batalla no pudo tener más contacto con aquellos ojos aperlados y llenos de amor por ella.

Ese día Tenten cayó, se hundió en lo profundo y por más que luchaba por salir a la superficie no lo lograba, sólo se hundía un poco más, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía aquella mirada ya sin vida, hundiéndose cada día más y más.

Por más que gritó mientras se hundía, nadie la escuchó.


	11. Toma mi mano

Cuando la tormenta calmó Gaara retiró la barrera de arena que los rodeaba, Tenten había quedado dormida recostada en la pared de arena, el chico la bajó con cuidado hasta quedar en el suelo, después de mirarla por unos segundos la cubrió con una manta y después durmió él.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino, Gaara no podía evitar mirar por momentos a la chica cuando esta no se daba cuenta, no era su intención incomodarla después de todo apenas y lo conocía, la curiosidad de Gaara crecía en cada momento, quería saber todo de ella, nunca fue bueno relacionándose con las personas después de muchos rechazos de las personas en su niñez ahora que todos confiaban en él y querían ser sus amigos él se sentía un tanto incomodo y avergonzado.

Por un lado, Tenten había querido saber más de él desde que empezó la misión, quería acercarse a él y a Gaara no le había incomodado ni siquiera un poco.

Después al anochecer por fin visualizaron la aldea delante de ellos, llena de luces, Tenten notó que estaban en la orilla del mar cuando el olor a sal inundó sus sentidos, sabiendo que habían avanzado entre el país del fuego y del trueno pudo deducir que estaba en una de las costas que daban hacia varias islas y la aldea oculta entre la niebla.

Cuando entraron a la aldea había un gran movimiento de gente, las luces iluminaban todas las calles y muelles, ella sólo seguía los pasos de Gaara observando a su alrededor gente vestida con kimonos y haciendo diferentes actividades conviviendo entre ellos.

Cuando Gaara entró a una casa Tenten de inmediato entró después de él, observó cómo se encontraban en la entrada de un pequeño hostal con una persona detrás de un mostrador para recibirlos.

Gaara se había quitado la máscara cuando partieron de la cueva, sin embargo una capucha se aseguraba de cubrir su cabello rojizo y su sello característico no estaba en su frente él lo había ocultado con un poco de arena que parecía su propia piel.

-Sean bienvenidos- una mujer mayor de cabellos negros y ojos azules les habló desde atrás del mostrador.

Gaara se acercó y Tenten notó como el chico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino dorado y lo colocó sobre la mesa, la mujer le miró sorprendida.

-¡Kazuo!- llamó y apareció un chico más jóven que ellos- cuida de la recepción mami tiene que atender asuntos oficiales.

El chico asintió con la cabeza colocándose donde su madre había estado.

-Siganme por aquí- comentó la mujer entrando a una puerta detrás del mostrador los dos obedecieron y la siguieron.

Al entrar a la habitación a Tenten le tomó por inmediata sopresa un Kunai que rosaba amenazante su cuello, observó de inmediato como la mujer era la causante de la amenaza, su expresión amable no había cambiado pero sus ojos azules parecían más amenazantes, Tenten deslizó la mano derecha para desenrollar el pergamino en su muñeca.

-No haría eso si fuera tú- le dijo la mujer- ¿Quién crees que será más rápida?, ¿apostarías tu vida para averiguarlo?

-Suficiente Laila- mencionó Gaara quitándose la capucha y mirando seriamente a la mujer- no te atreves a hacerle daño, ella es mi aliada.

-Siento mi comportamiento Kazekage-sama- el frío metal filoso del Kunai se retiró del cuello de Tenten- es sólo que no tengo registro de ella en sus ninjas de confianza en Suna.

-Ella es de Konoha- Gaara se sentó en una silla en el centro de la habitación y cruzó las manos cerrando los ojos- y tiene toda mi absoluta confianza.

Tente abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario, Kakashi había mencionado sobre confianza al asignarla a ella junto con su perfil bajo, pero que Gaara lo considera de esa manera le hizo sentir un poco especial.

-Lo que me hace cuestionar si me lo permite, ¿por qué el bello y audaz Kankuro y la tenaz Temari no se encuentran con usted si es un asunto de suma importancia?- la mujer caminó para sentarse frente a Gaara en aquella mesa y le hizo una ademán a Tenten para que hiciera lo mismo, la castaña obedeció.

-Temari ya no está en Suna, vive ahora con su futuro esposo en Konoha- explicó Gaara abriendo los ojos mirando de reojo a Tenten para después rápidamente mirar hacía la mujer- Kankuro se quedó en Suna para asegurarse de que no se notará mi ausencia.

-Ya comprendo Kazekage-sama, dígame ¿que asunto de suma discreción lo trae a la isla de las rocas estrelladas?

-Necesito tener acceso a la piedra de la luna, la piedra del sol fue robada, es mi deber como Kazekage ver qué se encuentra a salvo y custodiarla en Suna con mis propias manos.

-Mi cuidado ha sido el mejor en décadas, el servicio hacia el Kazekage es más que leal- la mujer sonrió amablemente- pero si usted así lo desea lo llevaré ahí, me tomará dos días.

-¿Por que no ahora?- Gaara entrecerró los ojos con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Han visto toda esa gente en la aldea?, hay un festival para conmemorar las tradiciones de esta aldea en el que se encuentran ahora, los peces de colores solo vienen una vez al año el turismo crece y las posadas cómo está están repletas de gente que viene a ver el evento principal- la mujer se levantó aún sin dejar de ver al Kazekage-comprenda que llamaríamos mucho la atención si desaparezco con dos turistas en este mismo momento, si requiere discreción es mejor esperar hasta dentro de dos días en el término del festival.

Gaara apretó los labios y bajó la mirada frustrado, ella tenía razon tendría espera un poco más para poner a su aldea a salvo.

-Puede estar seguro de que en la isla está resguardada aquella piedra unos días más no harán la diferencia, el Kazekage de cada generación tiene acceso a la entrada de aquella peculiar cueva y sus misterios ocultos en ella- Laila hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano- por ahora, ¿que le parece si disfruta del festival?, mi posada está llena pero siempre hay una habitación especial reservada para usted, síganme los guíare a ella.

Salieron por una puerta diferente por la que entraron y se encontraron un un pasillo que daba a todas las habitaciones en la posada cuando la mujer abrió la puerta Gaara pasó por ella y se detuvo en seco, Tenten miro con curiosidad e igual se quedó paralizada.

-El único inconveniente es que no puedo ofrecerle nada más que está cama matrimonial, no suelo tener habitaciones con camas separadas, las pocas están ocupadas, mis mayores clientes son parejas que vienen a disfrutar del festival, le pido una disculpa de antemano Kazekage-sama de haber sabido de su visita no habría este problema- Laila se inclinó hacia él disculpándose.

En otra situación a Tenten no le hubiera incómodado del todo, solía dormir al lado de Lee y Neji en las misiones e incluso una vez durmió con Naruto en algunas de ellas, pero aquello era diferente apenas conocía a Gaara.

-La tomaremos Laila gracias- fue lo único que Gaara mencionó tranquilamente.

-Disfruten el festival, yo lo llamaré cuanto todo esté listo Kazekage-sama-la mayor sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Descuida puedes dormir aquí- señaló Gaara sin hacer contacto con los ojos de la chica.

-¿Ah? ¿pero de qué hablas Gaara?, esta es tu habitación, no te preocupes por mí buscaré otra posada, con seguridad de que encuentro...

-Laila sabe todo acerca de esta aldea, si ella dice que no hay lugar en ninguna posada puedes creerle-la interrumpió el chico aún sin verla directamente- dormiré en el suelo o en aquel sillón, crearé una barrera de arena si lo necesitas.

-No, no es necesario gracias- sonrió hacía él quién sólo la miró con atención correspondiendo su mirar- así que... tenemos que esperar unos días- Tenten suspiró imaginandose la frustración de Gaara en estos momentos.

-Laila tiene razón, llamaríamos mucho la atención si lo hacemos ahora con tanta gente en la aldea- Gaara bajó su mirada entrecerrando los ojos- la familia de Laila ha cuidado por generaciones el acceso a esta isla y su bodega especial perteneciente territorialmente a la aldea de Suna, tenemos que obedecer sus indicaciones para estar fuera de peligro.

-Bien, ¿entonces que hacemos aquí?- el chico la miró sin entender, ella sonreía con las manos en su cadera- sigamos sus indicaciones y disfrutemos del festival.

Gaara desvío la mirada.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué te sucede?- mencionó Tenten.

-Yo...-Gaara notó como la sangre subio a su rostro- nunca he ido a un festival antes.

-¿En Suna no tienen festivales?

-Si tenemos... es sólo que...- Gaara cerró los ojos recordando su niñez- antes no solía socializar con los habitantes y ahora como Kazekage no lo disfruto por completo- recordó como las personas ahora querían estar a su lado con un trato especial de pormedio, recordó que no había podido sentirse como una persona normal nunca.

Cuando Gaara abrió los ojos notó una mano extendida frente a su rostro, abrió sus ojos azules y su rostro se levantó de inmediato viendo a Tenten sonreír.

-Pero aquí eres una persona normal como cualquier otra ¿no es así?- la chica había leído sus pensamientos por completo cuando movió ligeramente su mano extendida insistiendo a que Gaara la tomara- nadie te reconocerá si tienes un genjutsu puesto, vamos demos una vuelta, en Konoha hacen festivales como este seguido te mostraré lo que una persona normal haría y te darás cuenta de una vez por todas que no es la gran cosa.

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa Gaara sonrió hacía ella y tomó su mano, el contacto le dio una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido, deseo nunca volver a soltarla.


	12. La Distancia Entre Tú y Yo

Dejó que Tenten lo guiara, su primera parada en aquel festival fue una tienda de kimonos y trajes tradicionales, y una mujer los atendió rápidamente, Gaara llevaba su capucha puesta sin dejar ver su característico cabello rojizo, cuando Tenten se separó de él para ser atendida por una vendedora diferente él se acercó al área de kimonos para hombres y observó los diferentes tipos de decoraciones y estilos que nunca antes había visto en Suna.

—¿Alguno en especial que guste?— una vendedora de cabellos rubios largos se acercó a él sonriéndole— puede probarse los que guste solo dígame si puedo ayudarlo en algo— y fue todo así se fue dejándolo sólo mientras veía de reojo como iba con otro cliente y sonreia de la misma manera.

Fue entonces cuando supo que su compañera de viaje tenía razón, ahí nadie se quedaría a su lado hasta que terminara con la tarea de escoger algún atuendo, nadie le daría consejos sobre qué colores eran apropiados para su imágen, nadie a su alrededor que lo tratará de manera especial a los otras personas, una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro mientras en sus manos tomó la tela de un Kimono café.

En cuanto terminó de vestirse observó el espejo frente a él, el café le sentaba bien y siempre le había gustado, los bordes negros al rededor de su cuello le daban algo de elegancia al traje sin perder lo casual al mirar hacía las solapas cafés de la parte superior del kimono, los guantes negros hacían el conjunto perfecto para el traje al igual que el cinturón y pantalón holgado del mismo color.

Después puso en marcha el genjutsu borrando la marca de su frente y haciendo su cabello rojizo un poco más claro, abrió la puerta del probador y cuando sus ojos azules miraron el exterior paró en seco abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.

Tenten estaba frente a tres espejos unidos que le daban el reflejo de casi todo su cuerpo al girar frente a el contoneandose de un lado a otro con una divertida sonrisa, el tono naranja parecido al atardecer le sentaba bien, la chica había admirado desde el principio la decoración de flores en el Kimono puestas en los lugares exactos y los colores combinados a la perfección, no se cambió el peinado pero si se puso un adorno de flores en su lado derecho que terminaba con otro tipo de flores colgando al revés ambas de diferentes colores pero nunca sin desentonar, el cinto amarrado a su cadera que la vendedora le ayudó a ponerse era negro con un borde azul turquesa en la parte inferior y en el término hilos de colores y más flores combinadas.

Tenten nunca usaba maquillaje a menos que esté fuera para una ocasión especial o con una ropa que lo mereciera y aún así en ese momento no cubrió la cara en su totalidad, los colores naranjas solo estaban en la sombras de sus ojos y en sus labios pintados.

Dio una pequeña vuelta probando sus zapatos y esperó que pudieran ser cómodos después de un rato con ellos tanto como se sentían ahora, fue cuando notó la mirada penetrante del chico tras ella, se notaba sorprendido pero sus ojos la miraron directo a los suyos sin perder contacto visual en ningún momento, Tenten se apenó y cubrió con su manga holgada su boca desviando la mirada, aquellos ojos que no dejaban de verla le parecieron llenos de una inocencia particularmente extraña, aquella mirada no era de alguien que la examinara totalmente viendo las curvas de su cuerpo que se reflejaban ahora con el kimono, aquella era de sorpresa auténtica como si acabara de descubrir algo que ni él mismo sabía, aquella mirada se le hizo dulce y sincera.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— Tenten decidió romper con el momento incómodo dejando de cubrir su rostro sonriéndole a Gaara algo apenada— ¿tan fea me veo?

Gaara reaccionó volviendo a la realidad, había entrado en un pequeño estado de trance dónde se había olvidado de donde estaban y que hacían ahí, sólo vió a Tenten y solo existió ella por todo ese momento en el que se congelo asi mismo sin mostrar ninguna expresión salvo la mirada de sorpresa y él no parar de observar aquellos adictivos ojos color chocolate, bajó la mirada y le dió la espalda a la chica cuando sintió los colores en todo su rostro y aquel calor en su cuerpo.

—Gaara— Tenten pronunció sin entender la reacción del chico pero sonrió hacía él— el color café realmente te queda bien, te ves muy elegante en el.

—Naranja...— su voz salió como un susurro y con un tartamudeo en el.

—¿Naranja?— el chico apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras sintio el cosquilleo de sus mejillas subiendo de tono cuándo supo que Tenten había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho.

—Te...— se detuvo un segundo a tomar aire alzando la voz— te sienta bien...

Y escuchó el sonido de su risa y con eso pudo respirar de nuevo, volteó a verla y aún con un pequeño sonrojó en las mejillas se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo.

—Gracias— Tenten junto las palmas de sus manos sonriendo y se acercó a él un poco más— ahora paguemos y salgamos a disfrutar del festival.

Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza y así lo hicieron.

Había personas por las calles iluminadas por diferentes puestos coloridos pero no tantas como para no caminar tranquilamente por ellas, Tenten miraba emocionada las decoraciones de diferentes luces alrededor de ellos.

Gaara no había podido dejar de ver a Tenten y la sorpresa en sus ojos cada vez que miraba alguna cosa nueva en aquel festival, y sintió paz, la paz de no ser reconocido ni tratado de manera especial por las personas alrededor que lo ignoraban cuando pasaban a su lado.

Llegaron al área de juegos y Tenten se emocionaba por todos los que veía hasta que pararon en uno.

—Hola bella dama— el señor mayor le sonrió detrás del puesto dónde había diferentes tiros al blanco y botellas vidrio vacías en una repisa en el inició del puesto— aquí tengo dos juegos en particular, puedes intentar meter tres canica en las botellas vacías y gana un premio, igual si puedes dar en el blanco con estos Kunai de plástico en los blancos de papel— sonrió mientras explicaba.

Gaara miró atentamente los juegos y después a Tenten quién lo veía con una sonrisa sosteniendo una canica.

—¿Qué dices lo intentamos?

—Esta...bien— dijo Gaara bajando la mirada hacia su mano dónde Tenten puso la canica, cuando sus dedos rozaron los suyos él sintió una sacudida eléctrica, miró hacia el juego y trató de concentrarse en el.

Y tiraron las canicas el mismo tiempo, ambas dieron en el blanco y el vidrio vacío sonó en respuesta a la canica.

—Excelente, suerte de principiantes— el mayor sonrió hacía ellos.

—Voy a ganarte— dijo Tenten hacía Gaara con una expresión desafiante el sonrió en respuesta.

Tiraron la segunda canica y aunque la de Gaara quedó rodando en el borde al final cayó dentro de la botella al igual que la de Tenten.

—Una más y el premio es todo suyo— dijo el dueño del puesto.

Lanzaron la tercera canica y la de Tenten se metió limpiamente en la botella mientras que la de Gaara salió de los bordes de la botella fallando.

Tenten dio un grito de celebración a su lado y el mayor sonrió hacía ella dirigiéndose hacía tras suyo entregándole dos pedazos de papel, Tenten miró hacía el sorprendida sin entender.

— Son boletos para un pequeño teatro de marionetas en la avenida principal del festival en media hora— explicó mientras Tenten los tomó y los leyó.

"El corazón de un ángel"

—Es uno por ganador pero...— el mayor rascó su cabeza apenado— la historia es buena y representa a nuestro festival, no creo que quieras ir sin tu novio, así que haré una excepción tienes una gran puntería hermosa.

—Gracias— ella le sonrió al dueño del puesto alejándose seguida por Gaara que también le sonrió al señor en forma de agradecimiento.

—Excelente puntería— mencionó Gaara unos momentos después.

— Si bueno te dije que te ganaría, soy una experta maestra de armas—Tente. le enseñó el puño con un rostro orgulloso y después su expresión se dirigió hacia cierto lugar en especial, sonrió enticiasmada mirando al chico— te mostraré mi cosa favorita en los festivales.

Gaara sintió de nuevo el choque eléctrico cuando Tenten sin ningún cuidado tomó su mano arrastrándolo con él, el observó cómo ella precio a a su muñeca, piel contra piel sus manos se tocaban, no se detuvo al mirarlas pero rompió el contacto visual cuando Tenten la soltó y Gaara se dió cuenta que frente a él había un pequeño carro de colores con un agujero en medio, Gaara sintió el aire que soplaba de él y el aroma dulce que emanó de el.

—¿De qué tamaño dulzura?— la chica que atendida le pregunto a la Tenten y Gaara miró extrañado.

— ¡Enorme!— dijo la castaña mientras extendía los brazos abriéndolos en su rostro— más grande que mi cabeza.

—Entiendo, enseguida— la chica río y tomó un barquillo de papel en sus manos y los dirigió hacía el agujero del carrito frente a ella.

Gaara observó atentamente como la chica giraba una y otra vez el cono y algo rosa en el aire se formaba poco a poco enrrollando los hilos rosas formando primero una pequeña bola y luego algo más grande cada vez que giraba y giraba.

Y al final a Tenten le entrego una bola grande y rosa, ella la miró con una gran sonrisa y caminaron ligeramente lejos de la chica y el carrito ya que tenía otros clientes detrás de ellos.

Después tomó la punta de este y arrancó un pedazo de el, la telaraña de dulce se despegó de él y Tenten se lo llevó directo a la boca, Gaara observó cómo sus mejillas tuvieron un ligero rubor disfrutandolo, enseguida Tenten le miró unos segundos sin entender la expresión extrañada de Gaara y después el conocimiento llegó a ella de golpe.

—¿Estás bromeando verdad?— le dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento...— Gaara desvío la mirada sin dejar de estar sorprendido por la manera en que la chica había leído su expresión— pero no sé lo que es...

—Se llama algodón de azúcar y es el mejor dulce del mundo— sonrió tomando un pedazo más y esta vez lo extendió hacía el chico poniéndolo frente a su cara— vamos pruébalo, será la mejor sensación de tu vida lo prometo.

Cuándo tomó el pedazo se sorprendió de la suavidad de este y se lo llevó a la boca y supo que ella tenía razón en cada palabra al describirlo, el dulce se desvaneció en su boca sin dejar rastro salvó el sabor de el.

Tenten sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión del chico.

—Te lo dije— le guiñó el ojo de manera traviesa y continuó caminando por la calle disfrutando más en dulce frente a ella, Gaara sonrió ligeramente y la siguió.

Llegaron al pequeño teatro y presentaron los boletos que Tenten ganó fue entonces cuando entraron, había niños sentados sobre sus piernas justo frente a un pequeño escenarios con una caja elevadas con lejas sobre ella y el fondo negro y vacío.

Se sentaron detrás de los niños en el suelo porque Tenten sugirió que era más divertido así, Gaara podría disfrutar lo que no había disfrutado antes en su niñez.

Poco después todo se oscureció a excepción del pequeña escenario junto con la caja en el.

Una muñeca de pelo largo y negro salió en el pequeño escenario, el vestido era largo y de color oro.

—Esta es la historia muy antigua sobre los colores que ciernen en nuestra principal tradición año con año— la voz de la mujer narradora era dulce y agradable— hace muchos atardeceres había una princesa muy hermosa que vivía enamorada del mar que encontraba en su ventana todos los días al despertar llamada Mei, el significado de su nombre le hacía tributo a su rostro de belleza y a sus pasos elegantes donde quiera que iba, era tan traviesa como delicada todo mundo la amaba y ella amaba al mundo agradeciendo estar viva día a día, al cumplir la mayoría de edad su padre el rey de estas tierras organizó un banquete especial para ella, su comida favorita y millones de regalos sobre mesas y mesas interminables tan elegantes como la belleza de su vestido.

Mientras la voz narraba los títeres se movían de un lado para otro explicando visualmente la historia, Tenten miraba divertida y emocionada, Gaara la miraba a ella por momentos y aún en la oscuridad observó cada detalle del rostro de la chica, bajó la mirada viendo la mano de Tenten recargada en el suelo a su lado extendida sin ninguna tensión en ella a centímetros de la suya.

—Fue en ese esplendoroso banquete que conoció al hombre de sus sueños, sin embargo a diferencia de todos los príncipes y hombres de buena familia y riquezas el hombre que le quitó la respiración en un suspiro era un herrero que fue invitado por ser el padre el que fabricaba todas las armas ocupadas en el reino— en el escenario se mostró al otro títere hombre sin ropas elegantes como el títere mujer— como era de esperarse ellos no podían estar juntos, a la princesa se le prohibió verlo después de esa noche, meses después ella seguía enamorada de los ojos azules y penetrantes del chico herrero que se robó su corazón, daba vueltas en los jardines reales siempre soñando con volver a encontrarlo, un día la princesa descubrió en aquellos jardines a un ángel herido de pies a cabeza, sus alas estaba rotas y apenas podía moverse respirando con dificultad. Ella lo curó y tras darle las gracias el ángel le ofreció dos deseos, lo que ella quisiera, ella preguntó por curiosidad por qué dos en lugar de tres como en todos los cuentos de hadas que había leído, el ángel respondió que en ese momento le era imposible desatar tanto poder y que un tercer deseo lo mataría, ella no objetó después de eso y pidió su primer deseo, que su herrero pudiera estar con ella, y el así lo cumplió el herrero hizo un acto heróico ante el rey y el le conseguío un título de guardia en el reino, ellos dos podían estar juntos al fin hasta que la guerra llegó— el escenario se volvió negro y la marioneta hombre vistió una armadura en sus ropas y la marioneta princesa a su lado— la princesa le rogó al guerrero que no fuera a pelear en ella, su corazón dolía pues ella presentía lo peor de aquella situación.

En ese preciso instante la expresión de Tenten dejó de tener una sonrisa y sus ojos dejaron de apreciar con entusiasmo la obra.

Gaara no prestaba atención a la expresión de Tenten, pero mientras escuchaba la historia su mirada azulada solo se concentraba en un punto, su mano a cerca de la suya y la acercó un poco más y su dedo meñique tembloroso estuvo apunto de tocar ligeramente el de la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Pero el antes herrero ahora héroe del pueblo no la escuchó gracias al orgullo que tenía que proteger al haber llegado a ese puesto, tenía que proteger a su pueblo y a su princesa, era su deber— el muñeco de la princesa se quedó sola en el escenario y el ángel apareció de nuevo— meses sin saber de su amado la princesa le pidió al ángel que concediera el segundo deseo, que la guerra acabara para que su amado regresará a casa, y así lo hizo el ángel, la guerra terminó, sin embargo...— el escenario se oscureció por completo y cuando se iluminó de nuevo la princesa se encontraba en el frente a un tumba hecha de papel, derribada frente a ella parecía sollozar— el héroe que todos conocían había muerto justo antes de que la princesa pidiera su deseo al ángel y por destino de los cielos perdió a su amado para siempre, los ojos llenos de vida de la princesa ya no lo era más, la amargura cubrió su rostro, los colores llamativos de sus prendas se cambiaron por opacos, la única compañía que aceptaba era la del ángel que después de mucho tiempo esperando para cumplirle su segundo deseo se había convertido en su amigo y compañero en penas y alegrías.

Gaara levantó ligeramente su mano y vió como está tembló, pensaba en todo al mismo tiempo, las consecuencias de tomar su mano y de que Tenten lo malinterpretarlo, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando estaba con ella, no quería volver a estar sin su sonrisa o sin su compañía de nuevo, con ella se sentía más cómodo que con cualquier otra persona en su aldea, incluso más cómodo que con sus propios hermanos.

—Fue un día dónde la princesa sollozó lo más que pudo en el hombro del ángel que la consolaba mientras decía que se lo devolviera al hombre que había amado más que a si misma, que se lo devolviera sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, ella sabía que lo daría todo, todo para verlo aunque sea una vez más— el escenario volvió a apagarse y encenderse y el ángel estaba en frente de el— fue entonces cuando el ángel supo que estaba enamorado de ella y que daría su propia vida por cumplir su deseo más preciado, utilizó todo su poder para cumplirlo, ella se convirtió en luz, luces de colores que inundaban los mares que ella siempre había amado y el alma de aquel herrero se esparció en diferentes peces en el mar que se salpicaron de cada uno de los colores que la princesa creó, fue así que con su último aliento frente al mar el ángel se transformó en arena que se únia en la punta con el mar, el mar dónde estaba la luz de su amada esparcida, así los peces siempre llegan a las orillas una vez al año trayendo a los colores llamativos de la princesa consigo en forma de agradecimiento para el ángel.

Y eso fue todo.

El escenario se iluminó de colores y peces simulaban nadar en el.

Gaara estuvo apunto de tocar con las yemas de sus dedos la mano de Tenten, decidido a que no le importaba las consecuencias sólo quería sentir su mano entrelazada con la suya y experimentar aquel toque electrónico cuando la tocaba y permanecer así por siempre.

Pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue la voz de la chica.

— Que egoístas— Tenten apenas susurro pero Gaara lo escuchó perfectamente y entonces su mano apunto de tocar a de Tenten se detuvo por completo y el miró su expresión.

Nada.

Una expresión que él no podía leer, neutra, fría, sin emoción alguna, sus ojos chocolate no tenían el brillo que a él hipnotizaba.

—Los dos fueron tan egoístas con su amor, él se fue y ella... ella no pudo avanzar siempre pensó en ella misma y en nadie más, no miró a su alrededor— prosiguió mirando aún el escenario ya vacío— el ángel no lo merecía... ella no merecía el amor de ese ángel...

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron ligeramente dándose cuenta de que Tenten aunque los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro entre ellos había un abismo que lo separaba de Tenten dejándolo muy alejado de ella, y no podía alcanzarla, pero bajó la mirada mirando hacía el escenario donde miraba Tenten.

Podía llegar, quería llegar a ella sin importar todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le costará.


	13. Lo Que Somos Ahora

Cuando Tenten notó que estaban solos sentados y en silencio en aquel pequeño teatro fue que decidió dejar de sentirse como si la hubiera partido en dos al recordar algo muy triste para ella, miró a Gaara que se había quedado en silencio junto a ella sin mirarla pero entendiendo, dándole espacio, había muchas clases de silencios y ese era uno comprensivo.

Tenten sonrió hacía él y él la miró sin expresión, Gaara supo que esa sonrisa era de agradecimiento, por qué hasta ese momento en ese viaje había descubierto que Tenten tenía muchas sonrisas para diferentes situaciones y todas lo habían cautivado igual.

Se levantaron y salieron hacia las calles del festival de nuevo.

\- Siento el mal rato, no tuve un lindo recuerdo al escuchar el final de esa historia- Tenten se mostró incómoda sonriendo hacía delante mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud.

-No fue un mal rato- mencionó Gaara con una voz más débil que la de ella- no te disculpes por nada.

Y Tenten lo miró y le sonrió de nuevo, está vez Gaara notó algo de tristeza en aquella sonrisa.

Y luego de nuevo silencio.

A Gaara le incómodo por primera vez en su vida el silencio, dado que venía de ella, aquella chica que incluso en el silencio de los demás los hacia sentir cómodos escuchándola hablar.

-Según entendí los peces de colores vienen mañana al atardecer, ¿no te sientes cansado?- Tenten rio un poco mirando apenada, ella lo estaba, estaba cansada y Gaara lo comprendió de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza.

Regresaron y Gaara empezaba a levantar la pared de arena cuando Tenten lo observó.

-No es necesario, en serio- le dijo lo más amistosa que pudo- no me incómoda ahora que nos llevamos bien, eres un chico lindo Gaara y se nota que respetas el espacio de los demás, me siento cómoda en tu compañía por alguna razón, te lo agradezco pero debes de guardar chakra y descansar, podemos compartir la cama... es decir es muy grande pondremos almohadas para separar un lado de otro, Lee solía hacerlo siempre en las misiones donde no nos tocaba dormir en el exterior, tomaré un baño si no te molesta.

Y Gaara solo la observó y después de unos minutos asintió lentamente con la cabeza, después Tenten entró al baño y salió vistiendo ropa para dormir sin llevar ya su maquillaje y los adornos, el Kazekage miró con atención el cabello castaño suelto y mojado de la chica mientras salía con una toalla secando lo después se estiró con una mano tocando el codo de la otra por detrás de su cabeza.

-Mmm eso fue refrescante- Tenten se dirigió hacía el lado izquierdo de la cama y se sento en el sonriéndole divertida al chico- que difícil es ahora para mí creer que el Kazekage tenga ropas más relajadas, ya sabes por lo de la figura pública y todo.

Gaara había quitado el genjutsu de él, el cabello rojizo volvía a ser del mismo color que ahora era su camisa más holgada y su pantalón de la misma forma.

-Es lo mismo para mí, siempre llevas el cabello amarrado- comentó Gaara desviando la mirada al suelo, claro que estaba nervioso pero decidió no mostrarlo en sus expresiones se sentó del otro lado de la cama y le dió la espalda a Tenten la cual ya que había recostado dándole la espalda al chico, la pared de almohadas los separaba tal y como ella había sugerido Gaara se encargó de hacerla mientras ella tomaba un baño.

Gaara observó de reojo a la chica por última vez antes de apagar la luz y quedarán los dos en oscuridad total.

-Descansa Gaara- mencionó Tenten en voz baja suficiente para que el chico la escuchara.

-Igual- contestó él.

El silencio reino en la habitación, Gaara seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, siempre era así conciliar el sueño siempre le costaba y esa era la razón por la cual aún tenía aquellas ojeras marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, tomó las manos en su pecho y las apretó contra el en el preciso instante sintió el latir de su corazón lo suficientemente como para incomodarlo, se acomodó de lado viendo parte de la espalda de Tenten entre la pared de almohadas, el olor de su cabello mojado inundó sus sentidos, era un olor a manzanilla.

-Tenten...- susurro de inmediato, apretó las manos contra su pecho y bajó su cabeza apretando sus labios, hablaba sin pensarlo mucho como en pocas veces en su vida.

-¿mmmh?- el gemido somnoliento de Tenten cuestionó el llamado de su nombre.

-Yo...yo también...- sus labios temblaron y cerró los ojos, soltó sin más- yo también me siento cómodo contigo.

Tenten no contestó, Gaara pensó que al fin ella se había dormido sin escucharlo en la última frase.

Del lado de Tenten esta se encontraba con los ojos entre abiertos, una ligera sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de la chica, su corazón se agitó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, recordó un sentimiento similar muy vago en su pasado, antes de identificar aquella emoción y definirla bien, cayó rendida ante el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente de Laila les ofreció un desayuno Tenten había regresado a su humor de siempre pero aunque Gaara vió aquella sonrisa entusiasmada por la deliciosa comida frente a ella algo de tristeza todavía quedaba en el rastro de su expresión matutina.

Y la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas en la misma cuestión.

¿Qué habia hecho que la sonrisa de Tenten desapareciera intercambiados por aquella brusca expresión de la nada en su rostro?

Gaara comió en silencio mientras escuchaba a Tenten hablando de otras comidas como aquella en sus antiguas misiones.

-...y ahí fue cuando descubrí el algodón de azúcar, por supuesto que cuando llegue a Konoha busque donde lo vendieran afortunadamente fue Neji quién lo encontró para mí, Lee y yo fuimos a comer todo lo que pudimos al día siguiente- sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo y después del trago se detuvo y bajó la mirada sin ninguna dirección en particular.

Gaara abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido.

-Tenten- la llamó y ella salió de su pequeño trance y los ojos de chocolate tuvieron contacto directo con el azul del cielo de los ojos de Gaara.

-Jeje lo siento, me dejé llevar por el recuerdo- sonrió a medias dejando el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa y tomando un bocado de comida de nuevo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si Gaara adelante, lo que quieras- le contesto con una gran sonrisa, Tenten estaba alegre de tener un nuevo amigo, se había olvidado que se encontraba en una misión y hasta parecía que Gaara igual ya que la seriedad con la que inicio está misión ya no estaba.

-¿Tú y Rock Lee están juntos?- desvío la mirada jugado con su tenedor y su comida, casi podía escuchar a su tío regañando lo por ello.

Tenten casi se ahogó con la comida que tenía, decidió tragar duro y después su risa salió sorprendiendo a Gaara.

-¿Pero...que...- Tenten siguió riendo y después vio la cara incomoda del chico- ¿Yo y Lee?, ¿en serio damos esa impresión?

-Fue curiosidad...- seguía sin verla.

-Lee y yo nunca seríamos pareja ni aunque nos pagarán millones por serlo- la castaña le sonrió relajandolo- no no Gaara, Lee y yo sólo somos amigos, mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de equipo.

-Entiendo- Gaara la miró con algo de tranquilidad en él, era una buena noticia.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué pensaste eso?- la castaña tomó una fruta extraña de una canasta frente a ellos la observó y empezó a pelar la cáscara con curiosidad.

-No lo sé...- Gaara se puso pensativo-supongo que en los exámenes chūnin observe que él te salvo de mi hermana- Gaara siempre había reflexionado y admirado a Rock Lee por ese momento mucho después de convertirse en su amigo y cambiar su actitud asesina contra el mundo.

-Mmm si puede malinterpretarse ahora que lo pienso pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo me sorprende que estuvieras prestando atención en ese momento, mí yo del pasado pensaría que yo estoy loca si viajo en el tiempo y le digo que estoy aquí desayunando y platicando contigo- Tenten probó la fruta de color verde y naranja por dentro mientras hablaba, era dulce- Lee haría lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos y compañeros, es muy común en él.

-Él y sus acciones me ayudaron a comprender muchas cosas en el pasado.

\- Si así es Lee, en general, cuando no está haciendo alguna de sus ridículos retos y es un dolor cabeza constante a veces- Tenten terminó la fruta- tú no te quedas atrás ayudándolo, escuché de él que lo salvaste de aquel Kimimaro.

\- Después de herirlo casi a muerte e incapacitarlo...- y Gaara recordó las actitudes de ese entonces, nada de que enorgullecerse ahora.

-Nada de eso- Tenten le miró preocupada- lo importante es lo que eres hoy, no lo que eras en el pasado de otra manera no disfrutaríamos de nuestra compañía mutua en este momento, ¿no te parece?

Y Gaara sonrió un poco y Tenten se dió cuenta de que él sonreía más hacía ella aquella mañana.

Cuándo terminaron su comida se dirigieron de nuevo al festival, les quedaba un día para regresar a su misión mientras Laila preparaba todo.

Esta vez las calles están repletas de comerciantes con diferentes productos y alimentos exóticos a la venta, visitaron varios admirando las rarezas de algunas frutas y vegetales, cuando llegaron al inicio de lo que parecían ser joyas de todo tipo Tenten admiró al instante la belleza en todo.

-Vaya es muy hermoso- Tenten tomó en sus manos una piedra color rosa pálido casi transparente con una cadena en el, la chica no usaba joyería con frecuencia pero llegaba a comprar piedras y collares raros en sus misiones en ocasiones sabiendo que era un recuerdo único, no habían dos iguales al igual que sus misiones.

-Si que lo es, es única en su especie, es una piedra de mar encontrada raramente en una caracola- mencionó la mujer mayor dueña del puesto- puede ser tuya por el precio de 10,000.

Y Tenten hizo un puchero, después de mucho tiempo sin misiones sus ahorros habían ido volando sin regresar, ahora no podía darse esos lujos.

-Gracias- mencionó la chica dejando la piedra de nuevo en es pequeño estuche de madera y siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de que Gaara no la seguía.

Y de repente su mirada y atención fueron robadas por un hombre y una mujer que discutían y al parecer no era la única observadora.

-Eres una farsante embustera regresamos el dinero- el hombre gritó hacia el pequeño local donde una mujer joven de cabello verdoso lo miraba recargada en la madera detrás del puesto, al hombre se aferraba una mujer que lloriqueaba mirando ofendida a la mujer del puesto.

-Nada de lo que le he dicho es mentira y tú lo sabes más que nadie- la mujer del puesto le miró con desinterés- el embustero no es otro más que tú.

-Suficiente nos vamos- antes de irse el hombre pateó la mesa del puesto haciéndola tambalear y tirando algunas monedas del plata al suelo la mujer del puesto no se inmutó cuando esto pasó se levantó suspirando casada y empezó a levantar las monedas en el recipiente original la gente se dispersó en esos momentos.

Tenten se arrodilló recogió y colocó todas las monedas que encontró a su paso, la mujer le miró sin ningún interés, Tenten sonreía de manera amistosa, la mujer se levantó y dejando el recipiente en su lugar volvió a su silla detrás del puesto.

Tenten observó con atención la mercancía en la mesa.

Monedas de diferentes colores y formas, algunas con huecos y otras completas, en collares y anillos.

-Si estás esperando las gracias es mejor que te vayas- le dijo la mujer desde el asiento con una expresión aburrida en su rostro mirando sus uñas postizas.

-No te preocupes por eso, no lo hice con esa intención- le mencionó Tenten con amabilidad y tomó una de las monedas y la examinó.

La mujer la miró con una ceja levantada y un gesto molesto.

-Si que estaba molesto- mencionó la castaña.

-Las personas suelen enojarse cuando escuchan la verdad- resopló aburrida- no me sorprende ya.

-Y ella lloraba... ¿te quedaste con su dinero injustamente?

-Ellos aceptaron darme su dinero a cambio del servicio que ofrezco- ella señaló sin interés un pequeño letrero atrás de las monedas- fue absolutamente justo.

Tenten leyó el pequeño letrero de papel.

"Adivinación del presente, pasado y futuro $100

Compatibilidad con tu pareja y el futuro de su relación $150"

-Entonces ellos...- miró sorprendida hacia la mujer.

-Asi es, me lo pidieron y pagaron, después les dije su predicción- le miró al fin haciendo contacto visual con los ojos cafés de Tenten y los ojos color miel de ella- él la engaña, y se lo dije a ella, pero el amor es ciego y las personas muy estúpidas cuando están metidos en el, por supuesto él lo negó todo, y pum- la mujer hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia abajo- su relación no tiene futuro alguno, pero ese ya no es mi problema y es el mínimo de los tuyos Tenten.

La castaña abrió los ojos y el color de su rostro se volvió pálido.

-¿Cómo...

La mujer desvío su mirada aburrida hacía sus uñas postizas de nuevo.

-La composición de tu nombre se repite dos veces como tu buena puntería- la miró de nuevo.

Y Tenten sintió miedo, miedo de qué fuera algún tipo de estafa y que su misión en cubierto estuviera en riesgo, retrocedió dos pasos pensaba en irse y se dio cuenta de que Gaara no estaba a su lado.

-Tranquila no me interesa todas estas cosas de ninjas y peleas innecesarias por poder, no le diré a nadie no es mi trabajo hacerlo- le sonrió amable y por alguna razón Tenten creyó dentro de sí que podía creerle- ahora que veo más allá de tus ojos se que tu tampoco mentias cuando dijiste que me ayudaste sin buscar nada a cambio nisiquiera un gracias, pocas personas son así tienes un corazón puro y lleno de amabilidad- bajó su mirada seria- es una lástima que los cielos se aprovechen de eso de esta manera.

Tenten estaba sin palabras pero dejó de tener miedo y sentir una extrema curiosidad en su interior.

\- A veces los cielos se divierten con personas como tú y yo- resopló molesta- a mí no me dejan ver mi propio futuro ni tampoco mi propio hilo rojo del destino y en cuanto a tí, tu corazón es tan grande y puro que te ataron a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Tenten le miró confundida.

-¿Lo sabes no es así?, hasta las personas que mueren jóvenes se les da la oportunidad de enamorarse, tu eres de un corazón puro, ellos te eligieron por eso, tener a dos personas las cuales amar con tanta intensidad en dos tiempos y lugares diferentes...y en una misma vida, es casi un privilegio que pocos gozan aunque... sinceramente no sé si es parte del mismo juego llamado destino que ellos creen divertido.

De nuevo el miedo en Tenten surgió poco a poco.

-Como no esperas nada a cambio de nada yo te recompenré todas la veces que ayudaste a alguien de esa manera- la chica le sonrió satisfecha- te daré un consejo que te guiará en tu camino que se cruzó con el destino de dos personas más, después de todo estoy segura de que el cielo te trajo frente a mí por esa razón, alguien arriba debe querer recompensarte por tu arduo trabajo de caridad.

Tenten reaccionó y apretó los puños, le entraron ganas de apartarse de aquel puesto extraño frente a ella.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme- giró su mirada buscando a Gaara, no lo vio entre la multitud.

-Tranquila él siempre vendrá a ti no hay necesidad de que lo busques- Tenten dio un paso más y la mujer siguió hablando y eso la detuvo en seco- claro que... las lágrimas que tienes en tus ojos y que nublan tu vista desde hace años no te dejan ver eso...

-Suficiente- Tenten volteó hacia ella frunciendo el ceño enojada- deja de hacerlo, deja de leerme, no te lo pedí- la furia salió de las palabras de la chica y la adivina sonrió divertida.

-¿Ves?, ¿ahora lo comprendes?, la verdad en su estado más puro hace enojar a las personas.

-Te equivocas es tu actitud y el querer herirlas de esta manera lo que no es correcto- Tenten entrecerró los ojos molesta los puños apretaron sus palmas casi haciéndose daño.

-Mmm esa furia guardada, ahora lo entiendo- la mujer cerró los ojos aún sonriendo- él debió de haberme mandado aquí frente a tí.

-¿Quién?- la pregunta de Tenten salió de sus labios sin ni siquiera procesarla en su mente como algo intuitivo.

-Tú sabes esa respuesta, la razón de tus lágrimas, las que no te dejan ver lo que está justo frente a tus narices, las mismas que no te dejan ver aquel amor puro que otro te ofrece- la mujer abrió los ojos entretenida- aquel que murió como un héroe cumpliendo con su deber pero soltó tu mano en el proceso, dejándote atrás...

-¡Basta!- Tenten gritó furiosa, pocas veces perdía los estribos de esa manera.

-Dejándote sola- finalizó la mujer dejando de sonreír.

-Tenten- Gaara la llamó por su nombre detrás de ella sorprendido del grito furioso de ella y confundido sobre lo que pasaba, en sus manos sostenía una caja de madera con un moño en ella.

Tenten volteó hacia él después de unos minutos, los ojos azules se abrieron sin más cuando observó el rostro lloroso de la chica y una expresión de dolor, la castaña dió la vuelta y empezó a correr perdiéndose en la multitud.

Gaara extendió la mano derecha vacia por inercia y dio un paso queriendo detener a la chica pero se quedó ahí en el mismo lugar, tembló por miedo a no poder detener aquellas lágrimas y hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que estás esperando?- la voz molesta de la mujer en el puesto llamó toda su atención- es exactamente como lo dijo tu tío, ella y su amor son un parpadeo, no lo dejes ir.

Gaara la miró confundido y ella señaló el letrero los ojos de Gaara leyeron con rápidez.

-No te preocupes, aunque se quién eres debajo de ese genjutsu no me interesa decírselo a nadie, no es mi problema- la mujer miró aburrida hacía la multitud dónde Tenten había desaparecido corriendo- fuera de aquí idiota, corre a alcanzarla antes de que se desvanezca por completo y te arrepientas toda tu vida.

Después de verla por unos segundos Gaara se fue siguiendo los pasos de Tenten.

-Qué interesante destino tienen ustedes dos- la mujer sonrió divertida mientras tomaba una moneda reluciente entre sus manos y vio el reflejo de sus ojos en ella- espero que supieras lo que hacías al poner a tu triste novia en mis manos para "guiarla" Neji Hyuga- regresó la moneda a su lugar- y también espero que ellos no sean parte del humor retorcido de los cielos al juntarlos después de todo lo que pasaron para llegar a ser quiénes son ahora.


	14. Mis últimas palabras

Su respiración era agitada y sentía como sus lágrimas salían quemándola, el dolor en el pecho no cesaba por más que ella se esforzará por apaciguarlo.

Reaccionó por inercia y huyó, quería estar sola, por alguna razón cuando vio a Gaara detrás de ella tuvo miedo, miedo a lo que sintió la noche anterior cuando él le dijo lo cómodo que se sentía con su compañía, miedo a lo que había enterrado hace años con la muerte de Neji, miedo a sentirlo de nuevo.

Había muchas formas de romperse y Tenten había descubierto muchas de ellas cuando Neji murió y sin embargo ahí estaba ella huyendo de las palabras que habían hecho remover ese sentimiento en su interior, ese miedo al estar sola, al haberse quedado sola, sin él.

Sus piernas falsearon y cayó en medio de la multitud de personas que la miraban pero no la ayudaron a levantarse, se levantó de inmediato y siguió corriendo, lejos, quería escapar, sin importarle nada ni siquiera estar en una misión importante, ni siquiera haber dejado al Kazekage solo de esa manera.

No sólo quería escapar, quería desaparecer y mientras corría hacia una zona con menos personas recordó las últimas palabras que Neji y ella cruzaron.

Recordó aquel bosque en los principales campamentos de Konoha justo antes de que iniciara la guerra, los superiores se encargaron de organizar a escuadrones una vez que la alianza shinobi estaba realizada.

Antes de partir a las posiciones estratégicas de cada uno, Neji la buscó en su escuadrón y le mencionó que deseaba hablar con ella a solas.

Ellos no habían hablado desde que la guerra se había declarado, Tenten se sentía nerviosa, no sólo por la guerra si no por qué no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en ella, habían muchas cosas en juego pero todos tenían la confianza en Naruto y ella también.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos y alejados de los campamentos Neji se volteó hacía ella tomándola por sorpresa y la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica quedándose quieto.

Tenten se quedó en silencio y sin reaccionar, poco a poco ella correspondió el abrazo.

—Neji— lo nombró en voz baja sonriendo.

Ella sentía la respiración del chico tranquila, se sincronizó con la de ella, tomó sus manos y acarició su melena castaña.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— el chico se separó, sus ojos le miraron sería y directamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?— ella rio nerviosa y sin entender.

—Me refiero a la guerra, todo esto es duro para todos— Neji bajó la mirada y busco la mano de Tenten entrelazandola con la suya.

—No debes preocuparte por mi— la chica le sonrió— no arruines tu reputación.

Neji sonrió en respuesta y después con su mano libre retiró los flequillos de Tenten los cuales volvieron a su lugar de inmediato y la castaña le miró preocupada, algo en ella le decía que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede Neji?, actúas raro— la chica preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estoy en el escuadrón en el que estarán Hinata-sama y Naruto— entrecerró su mirada desviandola.

—Lo sé— la chica sonrió está vez con algo de tristeza— tranquilo sé que podrás protegerla sin importar lo que pase.

—Tenten— se acercó a ella y la besó, los labios suaves de Neji hicieron que a Tenten le temblará el cuerpo por completo, después él se separó un poco y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos—si algo sale mal quiero que sigas adelante, quiero que no te dejes compadecer por nadie, ni siquiera por tí misma, sigue adelante Tenten con la misma sonrisa que muestras siempre a los demás.

—Neji... — se mostró sorprendida de inmediato, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, Neji dejó de tomar sus mejillas y tomó sus manos levantandolas besándolas.

Tenten dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y se separó de él.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?, no digas esas cosas así como así— la chica siguió sonriendo y rascó su cabeza incómoda, inmediatamente cuando volvió a ver a Neji a los ojos ella dejó de sonreír, supo que él hablaba en serio.

—Hinata-sama daría su vida por Naruto sin pensarlo— soltó el chico sin dejar de tener contacto con los ojos castaños de Tenten que lo miraban sin entender— La vida de Hinata-sama no le pertenece a ella, está en las manos de Naruto.

Tenten no estaba segura si seguía respirando.

— Mi deber es protegerla, y en cualquier momento en la guerra ella dará su vida para salvar la de Naruto si él cae, así como lo hizo con aquel Akatsuki que destruyó Konoha.

El pecho de Tenten dolió y ella no había procesado todas la palabras de Neji una por una, solo unas cuantas, las suficientes para entender lo que él trató de explicarle.

Retrocedió dos pasos llenándose de miedo dentro de ella, rompió su contacto visual con el chico y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No tendrás que... Hinata... ella estará protegida por otros miembros del clan Hyuga... estoy segura de que ellos...

—Lo harían sin dudarlo, la protegerían— Neji cerró los puños sin dejar de ver a la chica—pero es mi deber principal desde que era niño, pero yo les informé de mi decisión, ella no lo sabe.

—Pero no pasará nada Neji, no tienes de que preocuparte por eso, estoy segura de que Naruto dará todo de sí y nunca dudará, nunca caera—Tenten sonrió, aquella sonrisa le pareció la más falsa que había dedicado en años.

Pero Neji siguió mirándola seriamente.

—No te acerques a nadie que parezca peligroso— Neji cerró los ojos acercándose a ella de nuevo y busco su mano para entrelazarla con la suya— no te alejes de tu escuadrón, no arriesgues tu vida en vano, si las cosas empeoran quiero que te quedes cerca de Lee.

—Esas son...muchas órdenes Neji...— hizo un puchero hacia él entrecerrando los ojos— Tranquilo estaré bien, daré todo de mi.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo y la volvió a besar, está vez fue más largo al igual que sus miradas momentos después del beso.

Tenten lo sabía ahora, aquella mirada que le había dedicado y su significado, Neji estaba tratando de tenerla en su memoria como la última vez.

—Te amo— mencionó él rompiendo el contacto visual y espero a que Tenten contestará pero cuando no lo hizo bajó su mirada dándole la espalda caminando hacía el campamento— Debemos regresar.

La inquietud en su corazón hizo que Tenten deseara gritar que él no se fuera, su mirada se volvió sombría y el nudo en su garganta la ahogaban y sin esperar demasiado habló de nuevo, llamando la atención de Neji y haciéndo parar su caminar en seco.

—No voy a perdonarte— su voz quebrada sorprendió a Neji— no lo haré... así que si crees por un segundo que estás libre de todo esto solo por qué me apartaste en esta parte del bosque a explicarmelo, por primera vez en tu vida de genio estás completamente equivocado.

Tenten sintió un par de lágrimas en los ojos pero no permitio que salieran de sus ojos por completo.

Pasó de largo a Neji sin mirarlo, él no se inmutó cuando el hombro de Tenten lo empujó ligeramente chocando con él casi aproposito.

—Tal vez así sea más fácil— fueron las últimas palabras de Neji, la castaña las escuchó a la perfección aunque hizo parecer que no.

Tenten se alejó y regresó al campamento y fue la última vez que habló con él.

Aún en negación total lo vio desvanecerse ante todos, vió como Lee y los demás lloraban, ella sintió un vacío total que no le permitió reaccionar frente a los que la rodeaban, no lloró, se contuvo aun en el funeral, un enojó se formó en su pecho y decidió reprimirlo, no era culpa de nadie.

Él tomó su decisión y aunque a Tenten le doliera respirar cada vez que amanecía de nuevo no podía evitar sonreír hacía los que le rodeaban.

Minutos después de observar como Hinata y Lee lloraban frente a la tumba, Tenten fue a su departamento y se encerró en el.

Se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda en la pared al lado de su cama, observó sin expresión la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana y iluminaba su cama y todo su cuarto, perdió la noción del tiempo, no sintió hambre ni ninguna necesidad primaria en su cuerpo ni de ningún tipo.

Después sólo observó una sombra de alguien que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Tenten no se movió seguia mirando hacia la ventana viendo el sol del atardecer y algunas aves buscando refugio para pasar la noche.

—Te busqué y no te encontré— la voz cansada de Lee se escuchó— la puerta de tu departamento estaba abierta...

Y ella no se movió, como si ya supiera quién era desde el momento que entró, pero la verdad era que Tenten no lo sabía hasta que escuchó la voz, la verdad es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Él me lo dijo, poco después del ataque de Pain a la aldea— Lee volvió a hablar con la misma voz, Tenten sabía que no sólo era por cansancio físico si no también mental— lo que eran tú y él... me pidió que te protegiera... y yo no sabía de lo que hablaba... le dije que tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte y no necesitabas que yo te protegiera... él me dió la razón...

Tenten seguía sin mirarlo, sintió como Lee se sentaba a su lado sin dejar de verla, se escuchó un suspiro de su parte.

—Lo lamento Tenten— Lee derramó lágrimas cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los puños en sus pantorrillas— quisiera haber hecho algo...

Lee abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando observó a Tenten abrazándolo, frente a él poniendo las dos manos en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y una expresión neutra.

—Nadie podía, fue su decisión— dijo la chica recargada en su pecho.

Lee la abrazó, una mano en su espalda y otra en su cabeza, continuó llorando por un rato más.

Tenten reprimió todo y tal como Neji le había dicho volvió a sonreír sin quedarse atrás por qué se dió cuenta que el mundo no dejaba de girar aunque ella no se moviera, empezó a visitar su tumba sintiéndose más relajada al hacerlo aunque como todos decían era malo para ella no le importó.

Aquel sentimiento reprimido hasta ese momento, cuando aquella mujer había dicho lo justo para sacarlo a la luz.

Se detuvo sosteniendo el impulso con las dos manos en el barandal de un pequeño puente a las afueras de las calles principales, las lágrimas no pararon y se dejó caer al suelo de madera del puente, miró el reflejo del atardecer en el agua del mar, permaneció ahí viéndolo sin expresión en sus ojos, limpió sus mejillas y reflexionó que había desobedecido en ese momento las palabras de Neji.

"...No te dejes compadecer por nadie, ni siquiera por tí misma..."

Y sin embargo ahí estaba dándose pena a sí misma, huyendo como una cobarde de un sentimiento que reconocía a la perfección, pero después de todos esos años no quería olvidarlo a él, pero su recuerdo se desvanecía como el agua en sus manos y ya no recordaba ni siquiera como sonaba su voz.

Observó cómo Gaara se arrodillaba junto a ella, sintió su mirada pero no volteo, miró su reflejo y el de él en el agua.

Pero Gaara no hablo ni ella tampoco, después de minutos eso la incómodo.

—¿Simplemente te quedarás ahí en silencio de nuevo?— Tenten sabía su imprudencia pero no le importó.

—Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario— mencionó Gaara mirándola con atención, mirando cada expresión.

—Siento haberme ido de esa manera.

—Cuando maté a mi tío, la única persona que había cuidado de mí desde que nací un vacío creció dentro de mí— Gaara relató ya sin mirarla ahora dirigiendo su mirada al reflejo del agua, Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que él estaba contándole, algo tan íntimo ella no estaba segura si merecía escucharlo— me encerré y pensé que estaba solo, los asesinos que mi padre mandaba seguían viniendo por mí y yo había matado lo único me mantenía cuerdo, el vacío seguía ahí pero yo pensé que se llenaba con el miedo que sentía cuando trataban de matarme y la ira que expulsaba sobreviviendo, me engañé a mi mismo desde ese momento, pensé que era el fin para mí, que nadie más había sufrido lo que yo sufrí, que ese sufrimiento no era humano al igual que tampoco lo que estaba dentro de mi, necesitaba algo que me mantuviera aún en este mundo como una persona normal y no como un monstruo, y creí que el miedo que inspiraba en los demás era eso— Gaara cerró los ojos recordando como se había sentido— Tú eres todo lo opuesto a eso, ese vacío que sentiste, ese dolor que llevas por dentro no permites que te domine, nadie se imagina lo mucho que estás sufriendo por qué tu sonrisa no los deja darse cuenta, al igual que mi ira y el miedo que le causaba a los demás tampoco los dejaba— las pupilas azules se dirigieron hacía los ojos chocolate que lo miraban atónita— no son muy diferentes, los dos caminos que guardaban el dolor que los dos tomamos, al final son igual de autodestructivos.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos dolida, él tenía razón, se había autodestruido a sí misma.

—Antes de morir en la guerra... él se despidió y yo... lo único que le dije fue... fue que no lo perdonaría...—las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer— no lo perdonaría por que... decidió dejarme sola para cumplir su deber y proteger a Hinata y a Naruto... me dejó sola y yo quería gritarle a la cara que no lo hiciera...él me dijo que me amaba y... yo no le correspondí... yo no me despedí...

Algo en el pecho de Gaara se oprimió, dejó de respirar por unos segundos, el tiempo se detuvo repitiendo la últimas palabras de Tenten y después sintió como la chica se recargaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba sollozando, Gaara entrecerró los ojos correspondiendo su abrazo, daría lo que fuera por parar sus lágrimas, acarició su cabello castaño suavemente con su mano izquierda y en la derecha observó por unos minutos la caja de madera que traía consigo dentro la piedra que había visto a Tenten admirar con aquel brillo inigualable en sus ojos, la guardó en su pantalón y su mano derecha abrazo a Tenten completamente.

Miró el atardecer aún con el pecho con aquella presión en el, aquel dolor que no había sentido antes, dolía por qué Tenten lloraba en sus brazos por un hombre que ella nunca había dejado de amar aunque estuviera muerto.

Y eso rompió la ilusión que él había formado tan rápido de su primer amor.

Recordó el final de aquella historia que Tenten y él escucharon el día anterior e inmediatamente se posicionó en un papel en ella.

—Tenten yo puedo...—mordió su labio inferior— yo puedo reunirte con él y así tú podrías despedirte— la chica dejó de llorar y se separó de él viéndolo con atención sin entender, el brillo de los ojos de la chica hizo que el pecho de Gaara se oprimiera aún más.

Por qué en esa historia sólo le quedaba un papel a la perfección.

El ángel.

Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia:3 espero que les haya gustado el capítulo cuídense mucho, que tengan un lindo día:3 Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo:D


	15. Sólo Por Una Vez

Tenten seguío por unos minutos mirando al chico pelirrojo tratando de procesar lo que él había dicho.

Se separó de su abrazo algo apenada y luego de desviar su mirada hacia el agua y regresar a los ojos azules que la observaban con atencion habló.

-Imposible, ¿como podrías...?-

¿Acaso acababa de oír bien?

-No te preocupes por lo detalles - Gaara sonrió hacía ella y Tenten le pareció una sonrisa triste- te lo explicaré en el momento adecuado, sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

La chica se sorprendió al saber que le pedía confianza cuando él había presumido de entregar la suya un día antes.

-Claro que confío en tí Gaara- cuando su sonrisa apareció el chico al fin suspiró a sus adentros aliviado.

-Te lo agradezco- desvío su mirada sintiendo el molesto latir de su corazón.

Algo brillo en el rostro de Tenten, un color particular, un reflejo verde amarillento en su mejilla Gaara volteó de inmediato al agua y vio lo que Tenten también.

Peces, de todos los colores que se podían imaginar y qué tal vez no sabían que existían, todos con un brillo particular viendo las escamas con detalle llenando el río de los colores del arcoiris como si dejarán fluir pintura en él.

Tenten se levantó y puso sus manos en el puente apreciando la belleza de la naturaleza, eran muchos y entraban por los pequeños canales que cruzaban hacía la aldea y regresaban al mar.

-Esto es... hermoso- Tenten abrió los ojos tratando de ver con detalle a cada uno de los peces con atención.

Gaara se había puesto a su lado, a centímetros de ella, ya sin incomodarlo en lo más mínimo lo que ella pensará, sólo quería estar lo más cerca de ella que se pudiera antes de que el día se acabará.

Con el atardecer en su punto más alto el cielo cedió a la oscuridad de la noche, toda la aldea apagó las luces que iluminaban el festival para poder apreciar mejor a los peces, habían pequeñas lámparas de papel por toda la aldea con suficiente luz para no entorpecer el espectáculo natural.

En un impulso Gaara colocó su mano arriba de la de Tenten recargada en el barandal, la chica volteó a verlo en ese instante viendo las facciones de Gaara que aún con el genjutsu seguía conservando si mirabas atentamente.

El miedo entró en ella de nuevo pero cuando sintió como Gaara entrelazaba su mano con la suya retirándola del barandal todo ese sentimiento desvaneció.

Y todo a su alrededor igual, las personas se acercaron a ese puente a ver el espectáculo y ahora ya no estaban solos pero Tenten no lo notó sólo veía con atención los ojos azules que la miraban sin perder contacto con los suyos.

-Gracias- la voz masculina de Gaara casi le hizo salir del trance pero solo logró mirarlo sin entender cómo podía ser tan cómodo para ella tomar su mano- por mostrarme el festival y hacerme sentir por primera vez como una persona normal.

Los labios de Tenten se separaron ligeramente al ver la sonrisa de Gaara, sincera y a la vez tan indescifrable para ella.

Tenten sintio como se sonrojó y miró de nuevo al puente avergonzada sintiendo la firmeza de la mano de Gaara contra la de ella, asintió con la cabeza respondiendo y eso fue todo.

Después silencio, en todo momento Tenten se sentía avergonzada tratando de desviar su mirada y poner atención a los peces pero no podía concentrarse por más que tratará de hacerlo.

Los peces volvieron al mar y las luces de la aldea se encendieron un poco más dejando ver los puestos de nuevo y las personas se dispersaron del puente y siguieron disfrutando de aquel festival.

Y ellos siguieron sin moverse con Tenten avergonzada y Gaara mirándola con una sonrisa.

Tenten por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras.

Gaara decidió caminar llevando de la mano a Tenten con él, sin mencionar ni una palabra Tenten lo siguió sin resistencia, en todo camino observó la mano de Gaara tomando la suya, no se dió cuenta cuando estaban en la posada de Laila dónde se hospedaban hasta que entraron por la puerta abierta por Gaara y cerrada por él mismo.

Gaara soltó su mano y Tenten sintió una pequeña desesperación por volver a tomarla y en ese instante se dió cuenta que el chico estaba a centímetros de ella, la tomó por una de sus mejillas y sonrió.

Tenten retrocedió un paso, respirando ahora con dificultad, sus mejillas ardían más que nunca las tomó entre sus manos sin mirar a Gaara.

Las manos del chico aprisionaron cada una de sus muñecas separandolas de sus mejillas obligando a Tenten a verlo a los ojos, centímetros entre sus rostros y Gaara sólo observaba sus labios.

-Gaara yo...- no podía por alguna razón quitar su mirada de él.

-Lo sé- susurró él- y no me importa en este momento...

Él lo sabía a la perfección, aquella hermosa mujer frente a él amaba a otro y aún así permanecía frente a él sonrojándose solo por él y nada más que por él y Gaara decidió no ignorarlo por qué su tío tenía razón, aquello era un parpadeo y a la mañana siguiente cuando regresarán a la misión aquel parpadeo habría desaparecido y él se arrepentiría de no haber cedido a sus impulsos en ese momento.

-Sólo una vez Tenten- le volvió a susurrar está vez suplicante- déjame estar junto a tí... aunque sea sólo por una vez..

Mientras decía la última palabra se acercó a sus labios y los besó.

Gaara lo sabía, si ella no correspondía él lo dejaría, jamás la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera así que esperó por unos segundos antes de retirarse, de inmediato sus labios fueron correspondidos.

Aunque sus labios temblaron en el momento de corresponder Tenten se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento del que hace unas horas había huido por el miedo a olvidar a quién una vez amó, de olvidar lo que ella había sido cuando estaba con Neji, ahora se desvanecía como agua, ella se dejaba llevar por lo que fuera que la había llevado ahí en ese momento frente a un chico que jamás se imaginó que estaría, desde la muerte de Neji Tenten no había querido dar la mejor parte de sí hasta destrozarse como lo había hecho con Neji y sin embargo ahí estaba, correspondiendo aquél tierno beso, algo dentro de ella se removió y recordó aquel sentimiento a la perfección, podía amar con facilidad esos labios que la besaban en ese instante, podía amarlos tanto que eso podía destrozarla una vez más y a ella no le importaría por qué algo dentro de ella le decía que cuando recogiera de nuevo todos los pedazos destrozados de ella lo haría con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	16. La mitad de mi alma

Los dedos de Gaara acariciaron con delicadeza el estómago de Tenten, está estaba abrazada a él, ambos sin decir ningúna palabra desde hace horas y es que desde que se habían besado no había pasado a más.

Para Gaara era suficiente el saber que su amor unilateral era correspondido en ese momento y esa noche, tampoco era tan experto como para saber lo que debía de hacer exactamente con las curvas pronunciadas de la cadera de Tenten, sin cometer errores.

Ella lo abrazaba del pecho recargandose en el, pudo escuchar con exactitud cada latido del corazón del chico, lenta y pausadamente, un latir qué fue del resalto a estar tranquilo como ahora dándole paz, deseando que nunca acabara.

Sintió de nuevo el contacto de los dedos fríos del chico, que ya desde hace rato habían recorrido algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero no con lujuria, era un simple y delicado toque, como si Gaara necesitará hacerlo para comprobar si ella estaba ahí, si ella era real.

Su mano viajó hacía la mano izquierda de ella tocando primero las puntas de los dedos de ella, sin dejar de ver con detenimiento el roce sin dejar de sentirlo, después unió su mano a la altura de la suya, su mano por supuesto por ser de hombre era ligeramente más grande mientras que la de ella era más chica, notó y sintió las imperfecciones en ella, pequeñas callosidades que Gaara imaginó como consecuencia del uso de sus armas ninjas.

Tenten observó de igual manera la mano haciendo contacto con la de ella, para después por inercia entrelazarse sin tanta presión, después Tenten solo volteó a verlo, él acercó su rostro besándola de nuevo.

Cuando se separaron ella se volvió a acomodar en su pecho, sintió como su respiración se había agitado, Gaara acarició su cabello castaño con su mano libre.

-Tú...¿desde cuando?- habló Tenten mordiéndose el labio inferior, no quería arruinar el momento pero su curiosidad siempre le ganaba.

-No lo sé con exactitud- respondió casi de inmediato y jugó con su pulgar y el de ella en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Oh

-Pero puedo decirte el momento en que te noté de verdad por primera vez- Gaara observó los ojos castaños que le miraban con pura curiosidad esperando más de esa respuesta- Cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos a esa reunión de Kages antes de la boda de Naruto el Hokage preguntó si requeríamos de alguna persona en especial para nuestra escolta, de inmediato pensé en Rock Lee, quería preguntarle sobre el regalo de la boda de Naruto, y entonces estabas junto a él cuando se presentaron en nuestras habitaciones, había escuchado antes a Temari y a Kankuro hablando de tí pero nada que llamara mi atención de manera anormal- Gaara apretó un poco la mano entrelazada sonriendo, pensando en como era irónica la vida, había ignorado a Naruto y a Rock Lee de esa manera y sin embargo ahora eran sus preciados amigos- y entonces después de regañarlo a él por ser informal al hablarme sonreiste y algo dentro de mi se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa, no había visto una parecida, durante todo el transcurso de esa larga caminata y aunque estaba metido en mi preocupación del regalo, una pequeña curiosidad me molestaba cada vez que te veía sonreír, me pregunté si esa sonrisa podía haber sido la mía si no hubiese tenido una infancia tan dura como la que tuve.

-Vaya, eso es realmente...lindo...- Tenten pensó en que no podía decir nada parecido a eso ya que en esos momentos solo había pensado en su dolor por la muerte de Neji.

-Cuando llegué a Konoha a pedir ayuda para esta misión ya te tenía en mente- tomó la trenza de su cabello castaño y la besó sin dejar de verla- al principio pensé que era porque me di cuenta de que cumplias con el requisito de discreción pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que algo dentro de mi todos estos años quiso ver esa curiosa sonrisa de nuevo.

-Es impensable...- Tenten bajó la mirada algo desalentada- tú y yo... jamás me lo hubiera imaginado- Tenten presionó más su mano contra la suya- pero de alguna forma me alegro de que pasara...

-A mi igual- Gaara dirigió su mano y la de Tenten hacía él besando la de ella aún entrelazada, Tenten se sonrojó cuando la mirada de Gaara la observó al mismo tiempo que daba el beso- no es como yo imaginé que sería, notarte de verdad en el momento justo frente a mi.

Tenten supo que no se refería a ella en primer lugar, él hablaba en general sobre el amor hacía otra persona, la chica bajó su mirada desanimada, no se sentía capaz de corresponder a la perfección lo que Gaara creía que podría ser amor, hasta ese momento siempre creyó que Neji sería el único y el último.

Se separó lentamente de él sentándose en la cama, a su lado Gaara observó su reacción abriendo ligeramente los ojos, notó la cara de confusión de Tenten, ella volteó al sentir su mirada.

-Lo siento- tomó su mano izquierda y sobó suevamente su antebrazo de la derecha algo incómoda- estoy...es decir él... dejó una marca que tal vez yo... tal vez yo no pueda corresponder como quisiera...

Tenten estaba quebrada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sólo era por Gaara cualquiera que se le hubiera insinuado hace meses ella lo hubiera rechazado, no era justo para nadie que ella siguiera pensando en Neji todos los días.

Sintió la mano de Gaara sobre su mejilla, él la veía sin expresión alguna simplemente a los ojos.

-Puedo verlas- Gaara acortó la distancia entre ellos- yo también tengo cicatrices, no puedo expresar mis sentimientos a veces debido a eso...

-Tal vez es un error-la chica tomó la mano del chico y la retiro de su mejilla sin soltarla.

-Si lo es, me alegra que fueras tú-le susurró cerca de su rostro antes de besarla más apasionante que las últimas veces y Tenten correspondió con la misma manera.

Volvieron a acostarse y Tenten volvió a abrazarlo aferrándose más está vez, Gaara hizo lo mismo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cayó dormido en el primer intento.

Amanecieron abrazados y se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada.

Se prepararon con su ropa habitual ninja, Gaara puso el genjutsu en él y Tenten sonrió cuando él tomó de su mano y la besó.

-Vamos, terminemos la misión- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Gaara no correspondió su sonrisa y Tenten observó la seriedad con la que él la miraba desde que despertaron.

-Lo que dije sigue en pie- mencionó desviando la mirada con la misma seriedad.

Tenten abrió los ojos sin entender, Gaara continuó hablando.

-Te reuniré con él, podrás despedirte, lo que ocurra después es decisión tuya, te lo explicaré cuando Laila nos lleve ahí.

Gaara le dio la espalda con la intención de abrir la puerta.

-Gaara...- la voz de la chica lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta, le dedicó una mirada culpable al saber ahora lo que él sentía y no corresponerlo como era debido- Gracias... en verdad gracias.

Gaara abrió la puerta sin responder, después no hablaron, se encontraron con Laila y ella los llevo a través del pueblo y tomaron un pequeño barco, durante el camino Tenten se demostraba decaída observando a Gaara varias veces por algunos segundos esperando a que el le devolviera su mirada pero no ocurrió, el semblante serio y frío de cuando la misión empezó volvió a resaltar y ella lo comprendió en ese instante, aquello era una misión y debía concentrarse en ella como Gaara lo hacía en ese momento.

Tenten cambió su expresión y decidió concentrarse.

Después de minutos la chica divisó una isla pequeña, lo observó con detenimiento no vió vegetación en ella, sólo suelo rocoso y en el centro lo que parecía una cueva que no parecía tener entrada por más que la buscó.

Desembarcaron y se dirigieron hacia esa cueva.

-Kazekage-sama- Laila frente a ellos guiandolos siempre hizo una reverencia hacía Gaara cuando se detuvieron frente a la cueva, de nuevo Tenten observó que no había ninguna entrada- aquí está la cueva de los cielos ante usted, sin abrirse, el último acceso fue concedido a su padre hace mucho tiempo.

Gaara asintió levemente y caminó pasando a Laila, colocó una mano frente a él en forma de jutsu y con la otra tocó la pared rocosa.

El suelo derrumbó y Tenten observó cómo al rededor de Gaara la pared se oprimio en un cuadro y después de otro dividiéndose en dos, cuando Gaara se separó la puerta recién formada empezó a abrirse ante ellos.

Gaara caminó no sin antes voltear hacía Laila.

-Tenten me acompañará, por favor cuida la entrada mientras regresamos-le ordenó.

-Como usted ordene Kazekage-sama- la mujer mayor hizo una reverencia mientras Gaara avanzaba hacía el interior, Tenten observó por unos segundos y después lo siguió.

Primero una pequeñas escaleras que ya estaba iluminadas por lo que parecían pequeñas luces blancas en el techo de la cueva, Tenten admiró de inmediato su belleza, en la oscuridad de la cueva parecía un cielo estrellado.

-Esta isla perteneció a Suna desde hace generaciones atrás- Tenten se sorprendió de que Gaara al fin le dirigiera la palabra escuchó con atención- la familia de Laila siempre ha cuidado de ella, aunque el territorio casi pertenece a una zona cercana al país de la niebla siempre lo han respetado, sólo los Kazekages de cada generación pueden tener acceso a ella, los rumores dicen que es tierra tocada por los dioses, dicen que al primer Kazekage los cielos le entregaron esta isla, no se sabe por qué razón exactamente.

-Esta aquí la piedra que buscas proteger tu mismo... ¿por qué sacarla de aquí?, se ve que está bien resguardada- dijo Tenten con curiosidad mientras salían del pasillo y se encontraban al fin con una estancia grande frente a ellos dos puertas un poco más grandes que ellos, Tenten apreció la diferencia entre ellas, mientras una estaba tallada en madera y bien cuidada la otra parecía maltratada, Tenten se siguió a Gaara hacía la maltratada el la abrió entrando por ella y de inmediato te iluminó con las mismas luces en el techo pero un poco más anaranjadas, se asemejaban a la luz del sol.

-Por que si sabía dónde escondía la piedra del sol y pudo tener acceso a ella hay muchas posibilidades de que por alguna razón pueda tener acceso a esta cueva y robar la piedra de la luna.

-Y si las dos están juntas...

-Será peligroso para todos-el chico completo la frase de inmediato, Tenten admiró la pequeña bodega en aquella habitación, había cosas antiguas, Gaara se dirigió hacía un pequeño baúl en el centro de la habitación abriendo la cerradura y sacando lo que llegaron a buscar.

Como su nombre indicaba la piedra de forma de curva tenía grabado una luna en ella Gaara la colocó en su mano derecha y la arena rodeó la piedra por completo, después la arena se esparció sin mostrar más la piedra, la arena se dirigió hacia la pequeña calabaza que siempre cargaba su arena.

Gaara dio la vuelta aún sin mirarla salieron por la puerta antigua, y eso era todo, su misión era regresar con la piedra a salvó a Suna.

\- Está hecho- Tenten le sonrió a Gaara triunfante, ella empezó a caminar hacía donde habían venido pero Gaara no se inmutó de su lugar en el centro frente a las dos puertas, Tenten volteó a verlo incómoda, bajó la mirada hacía el suelo rocoso fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que no solo el techo contaba con aquellas estrellas que se encargaban de iluminar en la oscuridad.

-La puerta por la que acabamos de salir fue hecha para ocultar los artículos importantes de Suna como la piedra de la luna- Gaara volteó con seriedad hacía la puerta mejor arreglada- la segunda puerta es la entrada que te lleva frente a "La Puerta De Los Siete Cielos", esta es una conexión con los cielos como su nombre lo dice, te permite reunirte con el ser más querido incluso después de la muerte.

Tenten volteó de inmediato abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo hacía el chico y después se acercó poniéndose al lado de él admirando la puerta.

-Del otro lado...del otro lado...- repitió Tenten sin poder creer que Neji estaba detrás de una simple puerta.

-Escucha con atención Tenten- Gaara le habló con más seriedad de la que le había dedicado a ella, algo en su interior se removió, si no hacía eso rápido se arrepentiría- cuando entres te encontrarás inmersa en la oscuridad, no puedo entrar contigo, es parte de las reglas sólo una persona puede entrar, ya adentro habrá una puerta más frente a ti, sólo piensa en él cuando estés ahí, piensa en lo mucho que quieres volverlo a ver y él vendrá, se presentará a ti del otro lado de la puerta- Gaara apretó inconscientemente sus puños- puedes tardar el tiempo que quieras, no te preocupes estaré aquí esperándote.

Gaara cerró los ojos, aquello lo irritaba de una manera en que no se había sentido nunca, el que Tenten se encontrará con la persona que amaba y correspondía por completo ese sentimiento, sintió mucha envidia de aquel Hyuga, deseo haber llegado a la vida de Tenten desde el principio.

-Asi de sencillo...- Tenten susurró sin creerlo.

-Una regla más, la más importante- se colocó frente a ella haciendo contacto visual-por más que sea tentador, no abras la puerta Tenten.

Tenten lo miró por unos minutos antes de procesar lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

-¿Qué sucedería si yo la abriera?

Ella sabía que podía haber la urgencia de ver a Neji al escucharlo por detrás de una puerta, no estaba segura si podía contenerse a romper cualquier regla.

-Hay rumores pero nada en específico- Gaara bajo la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, le dolió que Tenten considerará abrirla- se dice que los cielos fueron benevolentes con los humanos al crear esta puerta como un obsequio y dejarlos ver a los seres más queridos que se les fue arrebatados por la muerte sin ninguna explicación... romper las reglas lleva a un castigo divino.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes acceso a esto?- Tenten frunció el ceño hacia la puerta examinandola- es decir tú alguna vez...

-No, a los Kazekages de cada generación se les permite la entrada a esta puerta una sola vez en su vida- Gaara miró la puerta- cuando reflexioné en usarla, primero tuve miedo de enfrentar mi pasado, quería dejarlo atrás junto con las personas que murieron en el, después de encontrarme con mi padre resucitado en la guerra hice las pases que debía de hacer, estaba en paz sobre ese tema decidí que no la usaría.

-¿Qué clase de castigo crees que me pondrán?- Tenten sonrió incómoda.

-Escuché historias de un Kazekage antes de mi padre que la abrió, la mitad de su alma fue robada para quedarse con su ser querido y la otra mitad sobrevivió la mitad de sus años de vida que le quedaban, murió jóven la otra mitad de su alma quedó vagando por la tierra- al chico le entró la necesidad de alejarla de ahí- sólo despídete de él Tenten.

-La mitad de mi alma...- Tenten se acercó a la puerta la tocó con la palma de su mano, pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, Gaara quería quitarlas pero no sé movió ni si expresión cambió, le dió espacio a la chica- yo... le daría a Neji la mitad de mi alma sin pensarlo...

Todo el cuerpo de Gaara se estremeció al escuchar aquello, desvío la mirada apretando los dientes con furia, tenía envidia, más envidia de la que había sentido en toda su vida, poco a poco decidió calmarse y respetar la decisión de Tenten, su felicidad era primero para él.

-El abrirla es sólo decisión tuya Tenten- cerró los ojos cuando al fin habló, no podía interferir entre ella y el chico que amaba, si ella era feliz él lo sería aunque tuviera que vivir con un vacío en el pecho el resto de su vida otra vez- estaré esperándote pacientemente aquí afuera.

Tenten lo miró por última vez asistiendo con la cabeza mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y entraba por ella.

Chaann chaann ya llegamos a la parte al prólogo que escribí en el próximo capítulo y la razón por la cual se me ocurrió esta historia, espero que les guste, próximo capítulo muy pero muy pronto estará ante ustedes:D gracias por leer y comentar me alegro de que les guste mi historia:3


	17. Mi decisión

El sonido seco de la puerta cerrándose le advirtió de su soledad, Gaara se sentó cruzado de piernas frente a la puerta mirándola con atención, empezó la espera más larga de su vida.

—Vaya chico jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que por dentro fueras un molesto adolecente con un enjambre problemas amorosos como este—una voz conocida resonó en su cabeza.

—Largo, no estoy de humor— Gaara cerró los ojos irritado.

—Salí por qué me harté de verte auto-sufrir de esa manera, la furia de hace unos minutos no la había sentido en ti desde hace mucho, no es que me preocupe o algo parecido.

Gaara abrió los ojos cuando se dió cuenta de que la voz ya no sonaba en su cabeza si no que frente a él estaba un pequeño Shukaku mirándolo con molestia.

—Oye chico estoy seguro de que ella te corresponde, sólo se está haciendo la difícil, así que yo en tu lugar abriría esa puerta interrumpiendo la visita conyugal del más allá, sé un hombre Gaara, que vergüenza para tu orgullo permitir que un hombre muerto te robe a tu chica.

—Guarda silencio— entrecerró los ojos irritado hacia el pequeño Bijū— ella lo amó y lo sigue amando, no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso.

—Siempre eres el primero en sufrir sobre los demás chico siempre me diste lástima por eso— Shukaku suspiró y volteó hacia la puerta tallada— es una lástima, realmente me agrada esa mujer, en el bosque cuando estabas profundamente dormido por el inicio de tu resfriado, ella me habló pidiéndome permiso para cubrirte con una sábana, es la primera vez que alguien se dirige a mí desde Naruto y el desgraciado de Kurama.

Gaara observó con atención a Shukaku por unos momentos antes de que desapareciera en arena de nuevo y después de nuevo hacia la puerta, tenía un impulso de abrirla, una urgencia de llevarse a Tenten de ahí y que sólo fueran ellos dos, sin importar el tiempo que le tomará Gaara haría que sólo pensará en él, que lo amara sólo a él.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, por más que su imaginación volará hacía finales felices, él supo que no era lo correcto.

Quedó sumida en la profunda oscuridad después de que su acompañante de misión había cerrado la habitación por fuera, su respiración se agitó y su corazón se aceleró.

Y entonces tal y como Gaara se lo había mencionado pensó en él, en sus ganas de verlo de nuevo, derramó lágrimas al recordar aquel sentimiento de amarlo tanto que eso la rompía en mil pedazos.

—¿Quién está ahí?

La chica abrió los ojos y todo en ella paró, su respiración, el latido del corazón, el tiempo.

Una voz que había prometido no olvidar, en su mente estaba aquel recuerdo, sin embargo se había escuchado tan desconocida para ella.

Pero era él definitivamente era él.

Sus lágrimas fueron derramadas y un gemido involuntario salió de su boca tratando de taparlo con una mano.

—No puede ser...¿Tenten eres tú?— se escuchó incrédulo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta de los siete cielos frente a ella, era lo único que se veía en la oscuridad.

Aquella puerta podía reunirte con el ser más querido aún después de la muerte.

"El abrirla es sólo decisión tuya Tenten" la voz ronca y seria del Kazekage resonó en su mente.

Claro que abrir aquella puerta y ver a la persona del otro lado de ella exigía un precio alto.

Los cielos eran benevolentes con los humanos, los humanos habían sido tan egoístas con los cielos, a los cielos no les quedó otra opción de poner límites, poner reglas y un alto costo a desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza de nacer y morir.

Quebrantar la leyes después de sufrir tanto.

Quebrantarlas solo por volver a verlo un mínuto más.

—Tenten...¿A qué viniste aquí?— le preguntó Neji, sonaba con algo de tristeza en su voz— no sabes lo que estás haciendo, no abras la puerta.

Tenten mordió su labio inferior y buscó en la oscuridad aquella manija y detuvo al tocarla.

—Te amo— dijo entre lágrimas, rodeó la manija de la puerta en su mano con temor.

—Yo también te amo Tenten.

Fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar, metió presión en la manija con la intención de abrir la puerta.

—Y es porque te amo que tienes que salir de aquí— la voz sería de Neji la detuvo en seco, frunció de inmediato el ceño hacia la puerta.

—Eres un idiota— su voz salió enojada mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y no dejó de apretar los puños, volteo enojada hacia la puerta— después de dejarme sola sigues dandome órdenes como si lo merecieras— se acercó a la puerta rápidamente y choco un puño hacía ella, sus piernas falsearon y cayó al suelo sin dejar de ver la puerta enojada— ¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¿Crees que por qué te amo de esta manera te perdonaré todo aún después de la muerte?... estás equivocado...

—Lo siento...— la voz de Neji sonó tan triste como la de ella— lo siento Tenten, siento haberte dejado sola... pero cualquier castigo que te impongan por abrir esta puerta no lo vale, quiero que seas feliz Tenten...

— Valdrá la pena— Tenten dijo decidida— estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo no me interesa cual sea— las lágrimas de Tenten no dejaban de salir— con sólo verte una vez más bastará...

—Yo haría todo por tocarte de nuevo pero... no es la manera correcta Tenten—Tenten reconoció la voz de Neji cuando trataba explicarle algo con detalle, había extrañado esa manera de ser de él por tanto tiempo qué se sorprendió al oírla de nuevo— tienes una vida por delante... he visto un poco de ella... serás feliz

—¿Cómo podría ser feliz sin tí?, eso no es justo... maldigo a los cielos por este destino, por el tuyo por el mío, no lo quiero no quiero nada que esté preparado para mí sin que estés tú de por medio— Tenten se recargó en la puerta con su frente, imaginandose que Neji se encontraba haciendo lo mismo del otro lado.

—Tienes que dejarme ir— la voz de Neji se escuchó tan cerca que Tenten supo que su imaginación tal vez no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

—No puedo, no puedo... ¡no quiero olvídarte!, no es justo...

—Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees que eres Tenten, sonríe hacía el cielo como siempre lo haces... yo estaré observandote, cuidándote como hasta ahora, pero debes dejarme ir y abrir tu corazón a todo lo que venga después.

—No, Neji...— se levantó y apretó la manija girandola y en ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, las últimas palabras de Neji y la luz detrás de ella iluminando su oscuridad.

— Gracias por amarme de esa manera Tenten— fue lo último que escuchó con la voz de Neji, después se dió cuenta de que la manija que estaba apunto de girar por completo no estaba, la luz que entró le permitió ver que solo había una pared rocosa en su lugar, se quedó viendo por unos segundos sus manos vacías y después volteó hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a Gaara, con la respiración agitada y una expresión preocupada que ella no había visto en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Gaara se había levantado de golpe para abrir la puerta al sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremeció, un miedo inexplicable dentro de él nació, le recordó cuando tenía miedo de pequeño por la soledad que sentía, miedo a estar de nuevo en ese vacío y convertirse de nuevo en un mounstro, el miedo de perder a Tenten para siempre.

Maté al NejiTen poco a poco en este capítulo, les pido mil disculpas:'( a mi también me dolió...

PD. Lo de la aparición Shukaku que se supone que está libre la explicaré después:D


	18. No soy él

Tenten caminaba en silencio con la mirada baja detrás de Gaara.

"Lo siento Tenten"

Recordó las palabras del chico después de abrir la puerta e interrumpirla haciendo que la puerta de los siete cielos desapareciera y Neji también, y entonces Tenten sonrió hacía él y negó con la cabeza hacía su disculpa mostrando que no le daba importancia, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, dió una última mirada hacía la pared rocosa donde unos segundos antes estaba Neji y eso fue todo, pasó de largo a Gaara y este no dejaba de verla en cada paso que daba, su expresión de preocupación cambio por completo a una de seriedad, después de que Tenten esperara a que él cerrará la puerta dejó que avanzará primero y ella lo siguió.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea Laila les ofreció el almuerzo antes de partir, después de agradecer con una sonrisa hacía la mujer Tenten comió en silencio, Gaara sólo la observaba con atención,

Regresaron a su habitación para prepararse para el viaje, Gaara la miró sin perder pisada, Tenten notó la mirada y sonrió con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo malo Gaara?

Cuando vió la sonrisa de Tenten supo lo falsa que era y ya no pudo contenerse más.

—Basta de eso Tenten.

Tenten abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sorprendiendose totalmente del tono molesto de Gaara.

—Lo lamento... no sé que hice para molestarte...

Entrecerró molesto los ojos hacía ella acortando la distancia, él no tenía contacto de miradas con ella, ella desviaba la mirada incómoda con una sonrisa que apenas podia mantenerse en su boca.

—Deja de sonreir de esa manera tan falsa, me molesta— Gaara decidió no callarse más, estaba enojado consigo mismo por interrumpir a Tenten y después enojado con ella al haberla visto casi abriendo la puerta, cuando vio su sonrisa notó de nuevo cómo se destruía a sí misma, sus emociones estallaron hasta no soportarlo más en ese momento.

—Lo lamento yo no quise hacerlo...

—¿Por qué casi abres la puerta?, te dije que no lo hicieras, te advertí que tu vida corría peligro— le reclamó enojado.

Tenten lo miró primero sorprendida y después frunció el ceño aún sin buscar contacto con la mirada azul de él.

—Eso no te incumbe dijiste que era mi decisión — dijo un poco irritada— gracias por darme la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, pero lo que ocurrió adentro era asunto mío y de él.

— No creo que él hubiera aceptado que sacrificaras así tu vida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?, no lo conociste como yo lo hice— y Tenten entró en negación, aunque sabía por dentro que Neji se había negado totalmente a eso algo le hizo creer falsamente que había la posibilidad de que él cambiará de opinión en cuánto se vieran frente a frente.

—Porque sé muy bien y lo comprendo Tenten, si él sentía una parte de lo mismo que yo siento cada vez que te veo no querría que nada malo te pasará nunca.

Tenten finalmente tuvo contacto con los ojos de Gaara pero no fue una mirada amistosa para nada cuando habló.

— ¡Pero tú no eres él!

Gaara se mostró sorprendido en su totalidad, después de unos segundos cerró los ojos de inmediato dolido, sólo después de aceptar que ella tenía razón y eso lo comió de celos por dentro, y deseó de nuevo con toda su alma haber llegado primero a la vida de Tenten, haberla notado de verdad antes de que Neji Hyuga lo hiciera.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendiendose de las mismas palabras que no pensó antes de decir, se había dejado llevar por su enojo, hacía la actitud de Neji, hacía ella misma.

Y ahí estaba lo que había temido desde que Neji murió, que alguien se acercara lo suficientemente para verla herida y herirlo también.

—Gaara... yo lo siento no quise...— Tenten bajó su mirada dolida— te lo advertí... acerca de las cicatrices que él dejó... siento que esto pasara... después de todo esto sólo un error, lo siento... yo...

—Tenemos que irnos— Gaara dijo a secas interrumpiendola ya sin mirarla le dió la espalda y salió por la puerta de la habitación y antes habló rápidamente— debo poner a mi aldea a salvo.

Despareció de la vista de la chica, minutos después siguió los pasos de Gaara.

Caminaron el silencio por la aldea hacía la entrada de esta después de que Laila los despidiera.

Tenten detrás de Gaara, ambos con la mirada baja sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y remordimientos.

El cabello largo y verdoso se revoloteó por el viento cuándo los dos pasaron al lado de una chica que caminaba del lado contrario a ellos con una caja de frutas en sus manos y una mirada desinteresada.

Después de que Tenten pasará a su lado está se detuvo en seco al escucharla hablar.

—Ambos son unos cobardes— dijo con molestia y los dos lo escucharon, ambos se detuvieron volteando hacía ella— me irrita tanto el sólo verlos.

Tenten frunció el ceño de nuevo cuando vió la sonrisa burlona de la chica del día anterior en el puesto de monedas.

—¿Qué?, lo sabes ahora a la perfección deja ya de poner esa cara— la chica le dirigió una mirada molesta— la verdad suele enojar a las personas, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Gaara fue el primero que empezó a caminar, Tenten hizo lo mismo segundos después de seguir mirando hacia ella.

La chica de continuó viéndolos y después sonrió amablemente sonrojando un poco sus mejillas mostrando la felicidad que sentía cuando ayudaba a alguien sin que se diera cuenta.

—Tranquilos, lo más difícil ya está por pasar— dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino sin dejar de sonreír.


	19. Complicaciones en el camino

La mitad del camino fue silenciosa, casi en automático recorrieron todo el resto del día cuando llegó la noche acamparon, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y tampoco se miraron por lo menos no directamente, pocas veces cada uno miraba de reojo al otro, a la mañana siguiente casi llegaron a Suna en una pocas horas.

Tenten observó una sombra que se acercaba a ellos por la izquierda, se puso alerta al igual que Gaara pero ella actuó primero ya sé que encontraba más a su alcance, de su muñeca desenrolló su pergamino invocando más de un Kunai con un hilos invisibles en ellos y los lanzó ante el enemigo cuando ambos se detuvieron, ella sintió cuando había asegurado a alguien entre los árboles y lo había atado a un tronco, Tenten observó a una chica un poco más joven que ellos de cabello café claro, notó de inmediato la banda de la aldea de Suna en su cuello, está forcejeaba para escaparse de los hilos ninjas de Tenten.

—¿Oye que es lo que te pasa?— volteó a ella con un puchero y después de ver a Gaara incluso con el genjutsu en el reconociendolo sus ojos se abrieron— ¿Gaara-sama?— sus mejillas se encendieron por el sonrojó— ¿Gaara-sama es usted?, gracias al cielo puedo estar tranquila ahora que lo encontré.

—Matsuri— mencionó Gaara un poco extrañado al verla en los alrededores—¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo iba en una misión especial de encontrarlo a usted, Kankuro-san me envió para asegurarse de su seguridad, debe regresar el enemigo se ha dado cuenta de su ausencia— ella le miró preocupada y luego hacía Tenten haciendo un puchero molesta— quítame esto es incómodo nunca me gustaron estos hilos, ¿y tú quién eres?

Tenten no le había caído para nada bien desde que escuchó el -sama en el nombre de Gaara, un enojó interno nació, y se lo cuestionó de inmediato, ¿acaso eran celos?

Suspiró liberando frustración y apunto de quitar los hilos cuando Gaara habló.

—No lo hagas aún Tenten— Gaara se acercó a Matsuri mirándola con atención.

—¿Ah?, ¿pero de qué está hablando Gaara-sama?, ¿hay algún problema?

—¿Cómo supiste el camino para encontrarme?

—No pensaba encontrarlo sólo iba hacía la dirección que Kankuro-san pensó que usted tomaría— Matsuri le miró extrañada— está actuando muy raro Gaara-sama.

Tenten miró a Gaara pensando lo mismo que él.

—No eres quién dices ser, ya te descubrimos, deja la fachada ni siquiera es buena— mencionó Tenten mirándola con seriedad.

Matsuri la observó sorprendida y después cerró los ojos forcejeando de nuevo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, suéltame, ¡Gaara-sama por favor dígale que me deje ir!— y de un segundo a otro su expresión cambió deteniéndose por completo y sus ojos ya no tuvieron brillo, miraba hacia la nada, Tenten miró extrañada.

— Ella es la verdadera Matsuri no hay nada de mentira en eso.

Una voz masculina los hizo voltear atrás de ellos, Gaara levantó la mano de inmediato y la arena empezó a formarse alrededor de él listo para atacar, no reconoció al ninja de cabellos grises frente a él.

—Baja la arena antes de que haga que Matsuri se entierre ese Kunai en la pierna— levantó su mano derecha sosteniendo en ella una piedra con un sol grabada en ella mostrándosela a Gaara el cual apretó los dientes reconociendo la piedra robada de inmediato, había quitado su genjutsu ya sin sentido hace unos minutos.

Tenten observó sin entender pero dirigió su mirada a la chica qué aún atrapada en sus hilos tenía en su mano derecha un Kunai apuntando a su muslo derecho.

—¿Quién eres?— cuestionó Gaara de inmediato.

El chico río con un poco de crueldad.

— Es exactamente como esperaba que fuera nuestro encuentro— la mirada de odio apareció en su rostro cuando observó a Gaara de nuevo— maldito monstruo entrégame la piedra de la luna ahora.

Gaara escuchó el quejar de Matsuri cuando está enterró el Kunai y despertó del trance, mirando a Tenten y luego a él.

—Gaara-sama, ¿qué está pasando?—le preguntó la chica con temor derramando lágrimas y temblando de miedo— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me odia?, ¿por qué traicionó a la aldea de esa forma?

Tenten tuvo que quitarle el Kunai de la mano a la chica y está empezó a gritar desesperada.

—¡Basta!, ¿qué le estás haciendo? ¡Es suficiente!— gritó Tenten mientras había liberado a Matsuri y ahora trataba de tranquilizarla sin éxito.

—Sólo saco ante la luz del sol uno de sus mayores miedos con ayuda de la piedra qué tengo en mi poder— respondió el enemigo y después volteó a ver a Gaara— la piedra de la luna ahora, o sacaré todos sus miedos a la luz y se volverá loca en segundos, lo mismo haré con esa mujer de Konoha a la pareces importarle.

—Esta ninja de Konoha no es nada mío, sólo cumple con su misión, déjala en paz—Gaara apretó los dientes y extendió la mano y la arena se acumuló en ella, cuando se dispersó tenía una media luna en forma de piedra.

—Gaara no— Tenten le habló en cuanto vió que Matsuri se tranquilizó y quedó inconsciente.

Gaara le entregó al sujeto la piedra y en el momento de que pudo agarrarla la arena envolvió rápidamente al enemigo dejándolo inmóvil, Tenten respiró pero entonces escuchó de nuevo la risa cruel de aquel chico.

—Ya es tarde— mostró como en su mano derecha sostenía las piedras, una sobre la otra embonaban a la perfección, se iluminó y la arena de Gaara se dispersó dejándolo libre, Gaara retrocedió tomando con sus manos su cabeza quejándose un poco.

—¿Gaara?, ¡Gaara!, ¿qué es lo que pasa?— Tenten se puso de pie invocando una Katana lista para atacar al enemigo y así lo hizo, pero algo la arrastró lejos del ninja de cabellos grises y la levantó en el aire, su pecho sintió una presión aplastante, abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de la arena de Gaara y volteó con dificultad y observó al Kazekage con la mano extendida hacía ella, cerró un poco más la mano y la arena apretó afixiandola—G-Gaara— mencionó con dificultad viendo al chico, este estaba sin un una pizca de expresión en su rostro.

—Es inútil ahora está en un trance impuesto por mí y estas piedras— el ninja de cabellos grises se acercó al chico, la presión de la arena disminuyó— siento que te hayas vuelto envuelta en esto chica de Konoha— la mirada del ninja se volvió sombría— realmente no quiero más muertes sin sentido.

Dirigió la piedra hacía Gaara y él dejó de aprisionarla con su arena, Tenten cayó de rodillas y tosiendo por la falta de aire.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?— dijo la castaña respirando con dificultad.

— Hace tiempo él mató a mi padre, madre y hermano menor en una de sus noches de luna llena dónde su poder salía de control— miró hacia Gaara con resentimiento— cuándo lo hicieron Kazekage no podía creerlo, un monstruo como él los había engañado a todos, hace tiempo atrás planee mi venganza, robe unos pergaminos antiguos que me enseñaron el acceso a estas dos piedras particularmente extrañas pero poderosas, las usaré para enseñarles al fin la clase de monstruo que yo siempre supe que era— el chico volvió a sonreír con algo de crueldad— les abriré los ojos a todos y haré que lo odien cuando lo vean atacar y destrozar a Suna por completo.

— Él ya no es la clase de persona que solía ser— Tenten se levantó mostrando su fuerza, lista para atacar— él quiere proteger a su pueblo más que ninguna otra cosa.

—Lo siento pero temo decirte que te equivocas— observó la expresión molesta del chico— ojalá y mis padres no hubieran muerto y que mi hermano pequeño estuviera vivo con su sueño aún latente de convertirse en Kazekage... sin embargo aquí está él... engañando a todos sin mostrar el monstruo que realmente eso... me enferma.

Tenten trató de avanzar hacía él pero de nuevo la arena se lo impidió, está vez un círculo se formaba alrededor de ella sin dejarla ir.

—No la mates— el chico le ordenó a Gaara— sólo déjala sin suficiente aire para que se desmaye y no nos siga.

—¡No!, ¡Gaara despierta!, ¡Te necesito!— pero Gaara no cambió su expresión ni un poco, antes de quedar encerrada y sin aire para dejarla inconsciente en esa prisión de arena en sus últimos momentos de consciencia deseó por lo menos haber visto en él esa mirada con un pequeño brillo qué siempre observaba diciéndole que aún deseaba estar a su lado.


	20. Estaré siempre a tu lado

-¡Oye!

Sintió todo su cuerpo sin fuerzas.

-¡Oye chica despierta!

Apretó los ojos y trató de abrirlos poco a poco.

-¡Demonios no tenemos tiempo, despierta ya chica de las armas!

Su mirada se aclaró y pensó que estaba soñando cuando vió un pequeño animal frente a ella, los ojos completamente negros, una panza que sobresalía del tamaño de sus piernas y brazos y una cola más grande que su cuerpo que parecía hechas de espinas unidas una con la otra.

Se apartó rápidamente un poco asustada, después observó el bosque alrededor de ella, su cabeza dolió cuando recordó todo poco a poco.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas? el chico está en problemas debemos irnos- la pequeña criatura le volvió a hablar a Tenten y está vez ella notó lo lindo que era pero lo reconoció después de unos segundos mirándolo, recordó haberlo visto en un tamaño más enorme y atemorizante.

-Tú... tú eres el Bijū de Gaara- habló sorprendida sin entenderlo- imposible ¿que haces aquí?, tu fuiste liberado...

-En realidad es una larga historia, no estoy aquí en mi totalidad sólo una parte de mí acompaña al chico desde hace tiempo, por eso estoy pequeño ahora- Shukaku se rascó la cabeza incómodo explicando- en realidad... todo fue por qué Gaara se sentía sólo sin mi compañía, así que decidí quedarme un rato con él, bueno una parte de mí la otra disfruta de su libertad en aquel cómodo banco de arena.

A Tenten le sonó que tanta explicación en una sola historia tal vez la mitad era cierta, sonrió de lado, alzó la ceja hacía él y él comprendió un poco sonrojándose.

-Bueno...tal vez fui yo el que lo buscó a él- se río nervioso y luego cambio su expresión a una alarmada- pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso chica de las armas, tienes que ir a salvar al chico.

"Gaara" pensó alarmada, recordó la expresión sin piedad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?, por qué él... en su rostro no había ni el más mínimo conocimiento de quien era yo- expresó preocupada.

-Es la habilidad de las piedras cuando están juntas- Shukaku dijo con seriedad- viste a la del sol actuando, esa saca a la luz tus mayores miedos y hasta puede manipular algunos de tus recuerdos en base a eso creando una clase de pesadilla que vives despierto, en cuanto a la piedra de la luna refleja lo que eres en tu interior en el momento y lo saca a la luz, ambas combinadas te dejan en un trance, piensa en un Tsukuyomi Infinito pero al revés, te muestra el peor escenarios de tus inseguridades y quedas atrapados en ellas y sólo puedes controlar a una persona a la vez.

\- Gaara...- vio en su mente de nuevo la expresión en su rostro y de inmediato recordó haberla visto en los exámenes chūnin, aquel vacío del que le había hablado a ella- tengo que sacarlo de ahí.

-Asi es niña y sólo tú puedes.

-¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Es por qué en este momento tu eres la mayor inseguridad de Gaara- Shukaku cruzó sus manos viéndola con seriedad- hay una debilidad en esa piedra y es que alguien seguro de lo que es por dentro no puede caer en su efecto, cuando le entregó la piedra al enemigo Gaara pensó que aún si la usaba hacía él no tendría efecto pero se equivocó, en este momento Gaara sólo piensa en una cosa y es el miedo a quedarse sólo después de haberte conocido a tí, pensó que lo controlaría pero se equivocó ahora está en el trance donde él se ve en ese vacío, yo mismo traté de poseer su cuerpo antes de que eso le afectará pero me rechazó y es que con esta forma no conservo todo mi poder conmigo en ese momento y sus inseguridades, sus miedos eran demasiado grandes después de aquella pelea contigo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, lo había herido y lástimado hasta ese punto con lo que había dicho sin pensar y el casi abrir aquella puerta lo había sacado de si mismo cuando le reclamó a ella.

El brillo en su rostro le llamó la atención de inmediato, vió la mano de Shukaku sosteniendo el collar de una piedra rosa pálido la reconoció enseguida.

-Toma, pude sacarla antes de salir de la calabaza de arena del chico- Shukaku la agitó en su rostro sonriendo y Tenten la tomó en sus manos viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos- con esto estoy seguro de que lo sacarás de ese trance, después de todo fue en ese momento en él que más seguridad tuvo se confesarte lo que sentía.

Después de admirarla por unos segundos Tenten se colocó la piedra en su cuello y apretó decidida a ir a salvar a Gaara.

Tomó la piedra ya en su pecho y la apretó, decidiendo dejar todo miedo atrás, decidió que era hora de dejar a Neji ir poco a poco como él se lo había suplicado cuando se despedían, de encontrar a Gaara y corresponder su mirada permaneciendo a su lado lo que ella esperaba que fuera para siempre.

Shukaku vió la mirada decidida de la castaña y sonrió triunfante.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a él.

La chica asintió y el pequeño Bijū se colocó en su hombro, se dirigieron hacía Suna.

Corrieron hacia la torre principal del Kazekage, cuando Tenten entró acelerada se encontró con Kankuro mirándola confundido y después a Shukaku.

-¿Qué es lo haces aquí Tenten?, ese es... ¿Shukaku?

-¿Dónde está Gaara?, Kankuro- preguntó alarmada ignorando sus preguntas.

-Dijo que tenía la piedra y que había acabado la misión, le pregunté por ti y me dijo que regresaste a la Konoha- Kankuro frunció el ceño extrañado- se acaba de ir, dijo que iría a dar una vuelta por la aldea, ¿Tenten que demonios está pasando?

Antes de que Tenten respondiera el suelo tembló y los tres observaron hacía la gran ventana detrás del escrito del Kazekage, diferentes columnas de arena se elevaron en el aire a través de toda la aldea entre y alrededores de ella, Kankuro se acercó alarmado cuando divisó a Gaara en el centro de esta con las manos levantadas.

-¿Ese es Gaara?...¿qué demonios...

-No hay tiempo, debo llegar a él cuanto antes- salió corriendo sin importarle que Kankuro le dijo que esperara.

Tenten corría entre las calles de Suna mientras las personas huían del lado contrario cuestionandose por qué Gaara cubría todo de arena, corrió sin dejar de ver al cielo, verlo elevado sobre una superficie de arena con la misma mirada sin expresión que ella vió la última vez.

-Chica, aquel ninja que lo controla no debe de estar tan lejos, el efecto de la piedra funciona sólo a cierta distancia- Habló Shukaku en su hombro.

Apresuró el paso cuando llegó por debajo de él busco con desesperación y fue cuando encontró al único ninja que no corría poniéndose a salvo y miraba satisfecho hacía Gaara apuntando la piedra hacía él.

Invocó una cadena con una pequeña hoz del un lado la lanzó hacía su enemigo, de inmediato él se apartó hacía atrás viéndola enojado.

-Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?... este asunto no es de incumbencia de Konoha- aún apuntando la piedra hacía Gaara, las facciones de su rostro se deformaron con agresividad- largo de aquí.

-Deja ir a Gaara antes de que lo lamentes- Tenten volvió a lanzar la hoz y él a esquivarla.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que lamentar- le dirigió una mirada frustrada- este monstruo me dejó sin nada que perder- alzó la piedra amenazando con romperla contra el piso- deja de interferir o la romperé y él quedará en ese trance para siempre.

Tenten lanzó la cadena directo a la mano que sostenia la piedra jalando de ella haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo soltando la piedra, Tenten se preocupó cuando no alcanzó a tomarla después respiró cuando vio a Shukaku con ella en sus pequeñas garras.

Tenten aseguró al chico inmobilizandolo con la misma cadena y poniendo un sello frente a ellas.

-Trata de quitartelas y ese sello hará qué explotes en mil pedazos- amenazó Tenten señalando el sello, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sólo yo puedo sacarlo de ese trance, yo soy la persona que lo puso en el.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos molesta hacía él y luego miró a Gaara, seguía levantando arena sobre la aldea cubriendola en su totalidad.

-Destruirá la aldea, habrá heridos pero en cuanto recupere la consciencia todos verán el monstruo que realmente es.

-¡Tenten!- la voz de Kankuro detrás de ella llamó su atención de inmediato- gracias por atraparlo- miró hacia su hermano en el cielo- ¿Por qué no sale del trance todavía?

-Por que tuve una discusión fuerte con él, lo dejé herido más de lo que imaginé y es todo mi culpa- luego de bajar la mirada preocupada miró decidida hacía Gaara de nuevo- pero lo arreglaré, yo puedo sacarlo de ese estado- apretó el collar entre sus manos.

-Vamos chica te ayudaré a llegar a él con el poco poder que tengo- aseguró Shukaku volviéndose a poner en su hombro entregándole la piedra.

En sus pies se formó un banco de arena y Tenten se arrodilló en el para mantener el equilibrio y se elevaron hacía Gaara.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar a él, el chico volteó notando su presencia y giró su mano hacía ellos cubriéndolos con arena, Tenten se asustó cuando el banco de arena de Shukaku se deshizo y sintió como caía después algo la elevó, el mismo Shukaku la levantó en otro banco con algo de esfuerzo, Gaara atacó de nuevo pero está ves Shukaku logró evadir el ataque.

-¡Gaara!, ¡soy yo por favor reacciona!- gritó Tenten.

Shukaku observó irritado hacía Gaara después de que este mismo se encerrará en una burbuja de arena.

-Maldición- gruñó examinando la defensa absoluta del chico- puedo abrirte espacio chica, un pequeño agujero de poco tiempo- miró a Tenten- tendrás que entrar rápido, trata de sacarlo del trance cuanto antes, no creo resistir mucho tiempo en la forma en la que estoy ahora.

Tenten asintió hacía él y Shukaku se separó de ella evitando los ataques de Gaara y así pudo abrir el agujero para qué Tenten pasará la defensa de Gaara impulsandose con su arena.

Cuando Tenten y entró miró a Gaara preocupada, el dirigió su mano hacia ella y la aprisionó entre arena.

-Gaara...detente... soy yo Tenten- dijo con dificultad pero la cara del chico no cambiaba- debes despertar...

Nada.

Ni una pizca del chico que había conocido realmente durante los últimos días, el chico que ella pensó que podría ser ahora su futuro.

Apretó la piedra del sol y la luna en sus manos y abrió los ojos teniendo una idea.

Recordó las palabras de Shukaku al mencionarle como funcionaba la piedra.

"Sólo puede controlar una persona a la vez" recordó en su mente Tenten.

Dirigió la piedra hacía ella y está se iluminó, era segura de lo que era ahora al haberse despedido de Neji, segura de lo que era al proponerse corresponder los sentimientos de Gaara.

Si su plan resultaba la piedra traería de vuelta a Gaara cuando la tratará de controlar a ella.

Sintió el como su cuerpo palpitó dos veces y una luz blanca la segó por completo.

Dejó de sentir la presión de la arena de Gaara alrededor de ella, el espacio en el que se encontraba era blanco en su totalidad, y observó a su alrededor.

Algo en su interior se lo dijo.

Estaba dentro de aquella extraña piedra.

Y no estaba sola, había un niño detrás de ella, reconoció de inmediato sus cabellos rojizos, el pequeño Gaara estaba ocupado con lo que Tenten observó era una pala y una pequeña cubeta, había arena a su alrededor pero no tanta para esparcirse por todo el lugar, formaba un castillo con un rostro concentrado.

-Gaara...- ella susurró y el niño volteó y sonrió hacía ella.

-¿Quién eres?- siguió moldeando el castillo- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Tenten sólo lo observó sin responder y después la cara del pequeño Gaara bajó triste.

-Ya entiendo... tú tampoco quieres jugar- unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos marcados por ojeras alrededor, dejó de hacer el castillo- estoy solo... estaré por siempre solo...

Tenten se arrodilló frente a él y el niño se sorprendió cuando la chica le sonrió.

-Nunca más volverás a estar solo Gaara- Tenten siguió sonriéndole- yo siempre estaré contigo.

Gaara sonrió y sus mejillas se encendieron con un tono rozijo, estaba feliz.

-Eres muy linda, me gusta mucho tu sonrisa- declaró cerrando los ojos contento.

-Lo sé- Tenten derramó pequeñas lágrimas, también le entró felicidad en ese momento.

Toda consciencia de Tenten se fue desvaneciendo y de nuevo la luz blanca la segó por completo, pero no recordó haber despertado de nuevo.


	21. Te Conozco

-Es todo que tengan un buen día- Tenten le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su hacía sus alumnos ellos respondieron con afirmación al unisonoro- recuerden prácticar sus jutsus

Recogió sus anotaciones se dirigía dar su reporte del día, un poco más y conseguiría un puesto permanente como maestra en la academia ninja.

Miró hacia la ventana en el pasillo de la academia, observó el cielo despejado y sonrió hacía él casi en automático.

A diferencia de unos meses atrás la pesadez con la que se levantaba cada mañana había desaparecido, dejaba ir poco a poco la memoria de Neji, su herida sanaba.

Estaba preparada para seguir y ser feliz aunque fuera sin él.

Por alguna razón ella sabía a la perfección que eso era lo que él habría querido.

-Hola Tenten- su compañera Yashi le sonreía al encontrarse son ella- vaya que hermoso collar tienes ahí.

Tenten abrió lo ojos con curiosidad y después tomó la piedra rosa pálido entre sus manos.

-Debió costarte una fortuna- señaló la chica.

-En realidad... parece ser que no...- Tenten le sonrió incómoda.

-¿Ah?, ¿pero de qué estás hablando tonta?- su amiga hizo un puchero sin entender- ¿acaso no lo compraste tú misma?

-Amm en realidad no recuerdo haberlo hecho...mis ahorros están casi intactos... quizás sólo es una baratija de algún bazar- señaló la castaña.

-¿Cómo que lo recuerdas?, ¿Eeehh? ¿que clase de respuesta es esa?- el puchero de su amiga se hizo más grande hinchando sus cachetes- seguro recordarias haber comprado algo así de hermoso... siento que no me quieres decir de dónde lo sacaste... vamos Tenten dímelo ya prometo no comprar uno igual a ese- la tomó del brazo suplicando.

-Yashi créeme en serio te lo diría si lo supiera- bajó la mirada algo desanimada- creo que fue en esa misión especial, la última que tuve hace unas semanas con el Kazekage...

-Ah si escuché que por eso desapareciste un tiempo, nos dijeron que habías renunciado- la chica dirigió su dedo índice al lado de su boca recordando- ¿No recuerdas nada?, ¿por qué?

-No sé... desperté en un hospital de Suna, ya tenía el collar conmigo y algo dentro de mí me dijo que no me lo quitara- le costó a Tenten recordar lo que pasó antes de eso, siempre le dolía la cabeza al hacerlo- parece ser que el Kazekage también resultó herido... tal vez no cumplí bien con mi misión- rio un poco.

-mmm que extraño, ¿no te parece?- su compañera la miró preocupada, luego se separó de ella y le sonrió de manera pícara y le empujó levemente con el codo- el Kazekage es muy atractivo, ¿no lo crees?... si a mí me asignarán una misión con él estoy segura de que jamás lo olvidaría- Yashi tomó sus manos y miró enamorada hacía arriba- sería como un sueño hecho realidad, sus ojos son del color del cielo estoy seguro que detrás de esa facha de seriedad hay alguien cariñoso esperándo enamorarse de verdad de una sola chica.

-Jeje tienes mucha imaginación Yashi- entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacer una imagen en su mente del chico pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de alguna chica- el Kazekage cambió mucho, pero si lo conocieras como yo lo hice no creo que te imaginarás esas cosas.

-Mmmm yo creo que por dentro es muy tierno, me pregunto si entre eso que no recuerdas hay un sonrojo en tu rostro al verlo a él tomar tu mano- volteó hacia arriba de igual manera- que romántico Tenten, harían muy linda pareja.

Tenten río al ver a su compañera de esa manera.

-Oye Yashi, ¿qué dices si vamos por algo de ramen?- Tenten le comento de inmediato a lo que la chica dejó sus expresiones amorosas y la miró sorprendida totalmente.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás segura?- Yashi parpadeo sin poder creerselo- es decir... ¿tú no tienes que ir a ver a tu amigo en el cementerio como todos los días?

-Amm en realidad...- Tenten entrecerró los ojos volteando de reojo hacía el cielo- hoy no iré... mis visitas se redujeron desde que regrese de esa extraña misión en Suna... creo que es hora de... dejarlo ir

-Me alegro tanto que al fin lo decidieras Tenten- Yashi sonrio hacía ella con tranquilidad- sé que es difícil al principio pero... hay que seguir adelante.

Tenten asintió la cabeza correspondiendo hacía ella.

-Ok, dame unos minutos, ve a dejar tu reporte- pasó de largo a Tenten- te veo en la entrada, le diré a mi novio si no te importa tal vez su amigo todavía este dispuesto a conocerte.

Yashi se fue corriendo y Tenten entró a la oficina a dejar reporte diario.

-Entonces...¿En serio no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó?- Temari frunció el ceño hacía Kankuro mientras le servía café en una taza y se lo entregaba.

-Nada, la piedra del sol y la luna no soportó tener a dos personas a la vez en el mismo trance, se partió en pedazos como consecuencia dejándola inservible, no estoy seguro de cómo olvidaron sólo lo relacionado con ellos dos durante la misión, tal vez de eso dependía el trance- Kankuro bajó la mirada preocupado- me contacté con Laila de inmediato, me mencionó que los vió hacerse muy cercanos el uno al otro, los vió tomados de la mano e incluso la última noche...-Kankuro desvío la mirada incómodo- parece que la pasaron juntos.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó al igual que Kankuro.

-Qué problemático- Shikamaru habló entrando a la habitación bostezando- ¿Por qué no decírselos y ya?, eso podría hacerlos recordar.

Kankuro negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Traté primero con Gaara... pero él no recordó absolutamente nada, actúa muy extraño desde ese día, se le ve muy pensativo no quise entrar más a detalles sobre el tema- Kankuro cerró los ojos molesto- en cuanto a Tenten... ella despertó en el hospital de Suna sin recordar si quiera que se encontraba en una misión fuera de Konoha, ella actuó de la misma manera que siempre, sonriendo igual que siempre.

-Vaya eso en serio complicado- Shikamaru mencionó con un tono de voz desinteresado, Temari supo que sus palabras eran en serio, estaba preocupado al igual que ella, la chica rubio ceniza suspiró.

-¿Dónde está Gaara ahora?- cuestionó de inmediato.

-Dijo que iba con el Hokage para agradecer su ayuda en la misión, organizó este viaje para eso precisamente, le comenté si quería que lo acompañará, él se negó.

-Esto apesta- replicó Temari irritada por la situación.

Ella sabía qué pensaba en ese momento lo mismo que su hermano frente a ella, que Gaara merecía ser feliz al fin.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha sin vestir su traje típico de Kazekage, no quería llamar la atención, no en ese momento.

Quería estar sólo, pero cuando estaba solo sentía que le faltaba la compañía de alguien.

Después de aquella misión de la cuál no recuerda a la perfección todo los detalles sólo escuchaba frases en su cabeza que resonaban incluso cuando trataba de dormir en las noches y no lo conseguía.

En las últimas semanas había subido al tejado de su propia casa sin importarle el frío como cuando era pequeño y simplemente admiraba la luna, mientras recordaba las frases.

"...yo siempre estaré contigo..."

"...te mostraré lo que una persona normal haría..."

"...Se llama algodón de azúcar y es el mejor dulce del mundo..."

"...ella no merecía el amor del ángel..."

"... le daría a ... la mitad de mi alma sin pensarlo..."

Esas y más frases junto con una sonrisa siempre una sonrisa junto con la voz de una mujer.

Escuchó una risa que lo sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos, se detuvo en seco.

Aquella voz.

Él sabía que la había escuchado en alguna parte pero no recordaba bien en dónde.

Buscó a su alrededor y miró a su derecha un puesto de ramen.

-¡Nos vemos en la academia Tenten!- una mujer con un hombre tomados de la mano de despedían saliendo del puesto de ramen.

-Gracias por venir, fue un gusto.

Gaara entró al puesto de inmediato con algo de desesperación al reconocer aquella voz en sus pensamientos y sueños.

Sorprendió totalmente a la castaña que no dejaba de verlo directo a los ojos azules.

Gaara pensó que tal vez ya estaba volviéndose loco cuando observó a la compañera de Rock Lee era la propietaria de esa voz.

"...Lee y yo nunca seríamos pareja ni aunque nos pagarán millones por serlo..."

Aquella frase se vino de inmediato a sus pensamientos.

¿Pero por qué sabía eso él?, ¿por qué sonaba como si fuera una respuesta a una pregunta qué él había hecho en algún momento?

-¿Kazekage-sama?- Tenten dejó de sorprenderse tanto y le sonrió al chico- ¿Viene a comer Ramen?

Gaara asintió con rapidez, después se sentó junto a ella, sin dejar de verla extrañado.

Tenten continuó comiendo su propio plato mientras que Gaara ordenó el suyo.

Ambos en silencio mientras Gaara observaba de reojo a la chica.

Algo brillante en su pecho se movió llamándole la atención, una piedra rosa pálido.

-Ese... collar...- dijo en un balbuceo recordando estar en un puesto eligiendola y pagando dinero por ella-¿De donde la sacaste?

Tenten le miró confundida, después tomó la piedra en sus manos.

-Desperté en el hospital de Suna con el puesto- el brillo de los ojos de Tenten se apagó un poco- ya sabes... después de esa extraña misión... ¿en serio tu tampoco recuerdas nada?...escuché de parte de Kankuro que tú estabas tan confundido sobre lo que pasó como yo...- Tenten suspiró irritada, sintiendo el vacío en sus recuerdos.

-Recuerdo haber comprado... ese collar- Gaara le dijo seriamente de inmediato quitando su cara de sorpresa.

Tenten bajó la mirada hacia la piedra en el collar, se la quitó del cuello y la puso a su lado sonriendole a Gaara con algo de incomodidad, siempre sentía al verla que no debía de quitársela nunca por alguna razón que ella no recordaba.

-En ese caso... tómela devuelva Kazekage-sama- Tenten sonrió hacía el amablemente-seguramente alguien se equivocó en el hospital y pensaron que era mía...si usted la compró es suya.

Gaara apretó los dientes.

-No llames de esa manera- le irritó aquello por alguna razón- llámame sólo Gaara, por favor.

Gaara cerró los ojos, aquella primera frase creyó ya haberla pensad pero sin decirla en voz alta antes.

-Lo siento Gaara- Tenten empezó a comer en silencio y Gaara hizo lo mismo.

El pelirrojo se preguntó por qué por primera vez en su vida el silencio le incómodo.

Cuando Tenten terminó de comer y agradeció al propietario mientras pagaba.

Gaara observó cómo ella se levantaba y se despedía de el con una sonrisa y un gesto en la mano.

-Espera- Gaara comentó de inmediato parándose sorprendiendo a Tenten- puedo... ¿puedo caminar junto a tí por un tiempo?

No lo supo explicarse porqué tuvo aquél impulso simplemente salió de él.

-Si, claro- Tenten sin entenderlo se sintió aliviada por la propuesta del chico.

Gaara tomó el collar de la mesa y dejó dinero agradeciendo la comida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por las calles de la aldea.

Gaara observó con atención el cielo despejado de Konoha, recordó que nunca había visto tormentas ni lluvias muy seguido sobre aquella soleada aldea.

-Debe gustarte este clima sin... tormentas eléctricas...- habló pensando en voz alta.

Tenten paró en seco y lo miró con demasiada extrañeza.

Habían caminado lo suficientemente para encontrarse casi dentro del bosque que rodeaba la aldea cerca a los campos de entrenamiento, se encontraban en un camino despejado y rodeado de árboles que se extendía hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Qué fue lo que...-Tenten habló anonadada sin poder terminar su pregunta.

-No lo sé... no sé por qué se eso- Gaara bajó la mirada sin recordar nada- no entiendo por qué te imagino asustada cuando caen los rayos de una tormenta- Gaara se irritó y un miedo entró en él, aquello era demasiado extraño, había evitado a su hermano y a las personas de su aldea por la misma razón, quería estar aislado de todos, se sentía vulnerable, incompleto- Lo lamento, tengo que irme.

Gaara caminó hacía el lado contrario regresando por donde habían caminado.

-Tú... nunca has probado el algodón de azúcar...no sabes lo que es...- Gaara se detuvo y la miró, ella ocultaba su mirada entre sus flequillos ladeados- y sé por alguna extraña razón qué luces muy bien con ropa café, también sé que no te molesta que hablé tanto para llevar la conversación, así como Naruto y Rock Lee lo hacen siempre- las lágrimas de Tenten empezaron a salir dejando un camino en su piel seca mojando sus mejillas- también sé que cuando eras pequeño subías al tejado a ver la luna y las estrellas... que tu tío te regañaba por eso porque te enfermabas por el frío... porque sé que en invierno hay pocas tormentas de arena en Suna...yo... no sé por qué se esas cosas si apenas creo conocerte- Tenten le miró dolida mientras la lágrimas seguian saliendo- no sé por qué siento un nudo en la garganta cuando te veo directo a los ojos... ¿por qué te imagino con una mirada dulce hacía mi?... y ¿Por que creo que ese nudo en la garganta es por qué no la merezco?... no merezco esa mirada...

Tenten-san cerró los ojos temblando de miedo, tantas emociones y recuerdos que seguían borrosos.

Sintió que su mejilla era tomada con un toque delicado, reconoció de inmediato ese toque de las manos frías de Gaara, abrió los ojos, él la miraba con preocupación y después de unos segundos él habló al fin.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que no la mereces Tenten- tomó la otra mano y la colocó en la otra mejilla acercándose más a la chica- no vuelvas a apartarte de mí nunca más.

Y la besó y Tenten correspondió, mientras que poco a poco recordaba todo, con cada detalle que eso la quemó por dentro, pero aunque el fuego de sus emociones ardían el amor de Gaara se encargaba de apaciguar el fuego, complementandose el uno al otro.


	22. Epílogo

Shukaku corrió lo más que pudo para escapar, apenas notó que por más que corría no se movía en lo más mínimo, la arena negra lo envolvió en formando una mano alrededor de él.

"Maldición" dijo mentalmente cuando vio frente a frente los ojos verde oscuro inexpresivos del chico castaño con marcas rojas en su rostro.

-Lo tengo Chisa- dijo mientras caminaba saliendo del pequeño pastizal en donde había estado buscando hace unos segundos.

-¡Si, si!- una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules le respondió emocionada mientras saltaba hacía el- ¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor Shinki!

Él la miró por unos segundos y después le entregó con la arena al pequeño Shukaku, desvío la mirada sin evitar el sonrojo en su rostro al ver a su tierna hermana menor.

-Si, como sea- mencionó en el proceso- ya no lo dejes ir tan fácil.

La niña tomó a Shukaku entre sus manos y este la miró con una línea extendida en su boca incómodo, lo colocó en el piso y segundos después en una de sus orejas la niña colocó un broche con un moño rosado.

Los dos niños se quedaron viéndolo con atención.

-¡Asi te ves más lindo!- la niña sonrió.

-¡Oye mocosa!, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- le gritó irritado cruzando los brazos enojados- soy el gran Shukaku, temblarias de miedo al verme en mi tamaño real.

-Padre te sellaría de nuevo si eso ocurriera- Shinki observó amenazante hacía él.

Todo el cuerpo de Shukaku de estremeció, ese niño definitivamente parecía más amenazante que su antiguo contenedor.

\- Es hora de comer niños, dejen a Shukaku un rato en paz- la voz femenina de Tenten que Shukaku escuchó le hizo respirar de nuevo, trató de salir corriendo pero de nuevo la arena metálica de Shinki lo detuvo esta vez sin siquiera voltearon a ver, ahora estaba suspendido boca abajo.

-¡Mami!- la niña salió corriendo hacia Tenten, la castaña abrió los brazos y cargo a su hija en sus brazos sonriendo.

-Ya llegó su padre, comamos después se irá estando ocupadode nuevo, aprovechemos- sonrió hacía la niña y está sonrió, Tenten la bajó y está salió corriendo dentro de la casa buscando a Gaara.

Tenten la observó, segundos después notó la mirada sería de Shinki hacía ella.

Le recordó a Gaara en su totalidad, era increíble cómo el se parecía tanto aún sin compartir lazos de sangre.

-¿Qué sucede Shinki?- miró con curiosidad- vamos, no te quedes parado ahí disfrutemos del tiempo libre de tu padre- le sonrió alegremente.

Shinki se había cuestionado tantas veces del por qué alguien como él podría merecer tener al final una cena familiar y una sonrisa cálida de una mujer a la cual llamar madre y esa no era la excepción.

Negó con la cabeza y entró a la casa junto con Shukaku colgando de un lado.

Tenten miró sonriendo al chico mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y lo revoloteaba, vió el sonrojó leve del chico antes de que se separara de ella para entrar a la casa.

Tenten sonrió hacía el cielo poco después.

Era feliz.

Muchas gracias por terminar esta historia conmigo hasta el final me alegra tanto saber que les gustó, disfrute mucho escribiendo estos capítulos finales tanto que no pude evitar compartirlos todos juntos:3 en serio cuidandose mucho, nos vemos en mis demás historias, dejen su opinión vale mucho para mí me ayudó en el transcurso del desarrollo de la historia, en serio se los agradezco esta historia no es nada sin ustedes para leerla:3

Nos leemos, deseos de inspiración en todo lo que hagas.

Atte. Lucinda


	23. El mejor hermano mayor

Esto es un capítulo especial acerca de la familia que forme este fic, Espero que les guste gracias por leer:3

Miradas y miradas sobre él, apenas lo soportó, deseaba que se acabará de inmediato, su arena metálica amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Se sentía patético, miró la espalda de aquel sujeto que casi había matado como a los todos los demás que se le acercaban, apretó más los ojos hacía él, los pequeños puños se cerraron.

No podía darse el lujo de confiar en alguien.

Sin embargo ahí estaba caminando detrás del hombre que lo había abrazado y consolado promentiendole que le enseñaría a usar su poder.

Shinki había aceptado cuando vió un poder similar al suyo, aquella arena blanca que no parecía contaminada por ningún material como el metal en la suya, con el movimiento controlado y suave que a diferencia del suyo era descontrolado y variablemente agresivo.

Lo usaría, al igual que ya había usado a personas antes o las personas lo habían usado a él, exactamente como aquel traficante de tecnología y dinero robado con el que se encontraba y el chico pelirrojo de espaldas a él había matado.

Le daba alimentos y un techo en donde pasar la noche acambio de que aterrorizara a sus víctimas en sus negocios sucios.

Shinki estaba apunto de dejarlo al día siguiente, seguir vagando como siempre lo había hecho desde que lo habían abandonado a su suerte, conseguir un mejor postor para un mejor intercambio, hasta que llegó frente a él el que se hacía llamar Gaara del desierto, cuando entraron a la aldea él se sorprendió al saber que todos lo llamaban por el título de Kazekage.

Shinki no supo decir si su suerte realmente había cambiado o empeorado.

Miradas por donde quiera que caminara, a veces sólo lo observaban a él y otras veces al Kazekage, la diferencia es que al segundo le sonreían amablemente y a él lo miraban atentamente, guardando distancia siempre.

Miradas de temor, temor a lo desconocido.

Shinki apretó más sus ojos mostrando las mismas arrugas con el enojo de siempre, trataba de reprimirlo sin embargo le era muy difícil controlar la arena metálica.

De un segundo a otro sin su consentimiento se volvieron a formar a su alrededor agujas grandes y pequeños apuntando siempre a lo que se atreviera a acercarse.

Los murmuros empezaron y las miradas empeoraron, Shinki perdía el control poco a poco.

-Oye- la voz tranquila de Gaara quién ahora se encontraba mirándolo y arrodillado frente a él, tocó su hombro de nuevo como la primera vez- tranquilo, estás a salvo ahora, nadie aquí te hará daño.

Las agujas desaparecieron y la cara de Shinki dejó de mostrar tensión, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo de nuevo en forma de disculpa.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, el niño observó una casa no tan grande como las demás frente a él dónde se detuvieron al fin.

-Esta es mi casa- explicó Gaara y el niño lo miró aún sorprendido- de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí, entremos.

Gaara le sonrió levemente y Shinki solo lo miró sin dejar de pensar si aquello era real, si eso le pasaba a él en realidad.

En cuanto entraron Shinki vió el recibidor, una sala y varias habitaciones, una casa normal y acogedora, observó con curiosidad todo a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se topó con los cabellos castaños de una mujer.

-Vaya ya estás de regreso Gaara, esa misión duró más de lo que pensé- Tenten hizo un puchero hacia el Kazekage- ya te extrañaba

Y de inmediato los ojos castaños hicieron contacto con los de Shinki, lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿y bien quién eres tú?- rápidamente se había arrodillado frente a él.

Shinki se asustó por el acercamiento, las agujas salieron en su defensa de inmediato hacía la castaña, una arena blanca que ya conocía rodeó a la chica evitando que las agujas pasarán más allá.

Tenten miró hacia arriba con curiosidad, observó la arena de Gaara y las agujas a medio camino clavadas en ella deteniéndose.

-mmm eso no era necesario Gaara- le sonrió a Shinki y él sólo la miraba sorprendido de aquella reacción, las personas por lo regular salían corriendo llamándolo monstruo- estoy segura de que él no quería herirme, además me acerqué muy imprudente, fue mi culpa.

-Lo siento, estás embarazada Tenten, no seas tan descuidada- Gaara desviaba la mirada sin mostrar ninguna expresión especial en ella, después miró a Shinki de nuevo el había retirado las agujas de arena metálica, la arena de Gaara dejó de rodear a Tenten.

Después de qué Tenten se levantó de nuevo con ayuda de Gaara, Shinki lo notó de inmediato, el bulto aunque aún pequeño en su vientre.

Y Shinki recordó aquella mujer con igual aspecto, aquella mujer que odió más que cualquier cosa en vida, entrecerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Convenciendose que esa mujer no estaba ahí en realidad, ella ya no le haría más daño.

-Su nombre es Shinki- Gaara le explicó a Tenten- se quedará con nosotros de ahora en adelante, le ayudaré a controlar su poder.

-¡De acuerdo!- Tenten volteó hacia el niño de nuevo está vez sonriendo- yo soy Tenten y soy la esposa del Kazekage- Shinki la miraba aún sin entender cómo había aceptado que viviera ahí tan pronto mientras Tenten siguió hablando- estás algo sucio, ¿qué te parece si lo llevas a que tome un baño Gaara?, creo que hay algo de ropa de Kankuro y tuya de cuando eran pequeños en la bodega en lo que le conseguimos algunas propias, iré enseguida a buscarla, después cenaremos deben de estar hambrientos después del viaje.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza guiando a Shinki hacía una de las habitaciones, este sin dejar de ver la sonrisa de Tenten y preguntarse si era auténtica.

Shinki no dejaba de ver la comida en el plato frente a él, el humo desprendía de ella, comida caliente, no recordó la última vez que la había comido así, quizás pensó él, nunca lo había hecho.

Dejó de verla sólo para observar con atención a la mujer embarazada llamada Tenten que hablaba sin detenerse, Shinki no lo entendió muy bien pero decía algo sobre una cita médica y que debía comer más vegetales de los que a ella no le gustaban, su mirada se dirigió al Kazekage, él permanecía callado comiendo y asistiendo con la cabeza escuchando a su esposa, volvió a ver su plato de comida caliente, no había empezado a comer aún, todo aquello era tan imposible de creer que le pasará a él y es que desde que tenía uso de razón siempre se había convencido de que no merecía un techo dónde dormir ni comida caliente frente a él.

-¿Sucede algo Shinki?- la voz de Tenten lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella y Gaara lo observaban ahora- ¿No te gusta lo que cociné?, soy una tonta distraída debí de haberte preguntado primero- Tenten suspiró desanimada y luego sonrió teniendo una idea- te diré algo puedes decirme cuál es tu comida favorita yo la haré para ti mañana.

Shinki la miró sin expresión en su rostro, apreció de nuevo aquella sonrisa, bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza, tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer pensando que, aunque quisiera decirselo a esa mujer de cabellos castaños, él no tenía ninguna comida que fuera su favorita.

Después de eso Tenten no dijo más, bajó la mirada desanimada, Gaara tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa entrelazandola con la suya, se miraron Tenten entendió de inmediato que Gaara le pedía comprensión y paciencia hacía el niño.

Su padre adoptivo siempre estaba ocupado, sin embargo siempre desayunaba, comía y cenaba en aquella casa con él y con aquella mujer, antes de irse a la torre del Kazekage siempre se tomaba el tiempo para dejarle algún ejercicio básico para el control de su arena metálica, al final del día antes de que aquella mujer de cabellos castaños los llamara a cenar él veía su progreso y corregía las fallas en el.

La casa tenía acceso a un pequeño jardín similar a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, donde él todo el tiempo se la pasaba entrenando el resto del día, estaba consciente de que aquella mujer llamada Tenten también salía y entraba en aquella casa pero la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estaban los dos en ella, Shinki no había contestado ningúna de las preguntas que Tenten hacía y aún así después de bajar la mirada desalentada volvía a sonreír y Shinki se sentía incómodo con eso.

Ropa limpia y nueva apareció en su propia habitación días después de haber llegado a aquella casa, le quedaban a la perfección, no estaba seguro si había sido su padre o aquella mujer de sonrisa extraña pero a él no le importaba, siempre se levantaba en la mañana sorprendido de haber despertado en su propio cuarto, debajo de unas suaves y calientes sábanas, no pudo dejar de pensar en que pronto se acabaría como todo lo bueno en su vida siempre se iba.

Formaba con su mano las espirales que Gaara le dejo como ejercicio del día, no eran uniformes ni con un movimiento ágil y suave como las de su padre adoptivo pero trató de hacerlo una y otra vez, una gigantesca se formó sin quererlo, era la primera con la misma forma y suavidad que la de su tutor pero se desvaneció de inmediato no alcanzó a mantenerla.

-¡Eso fue impresionante Shinki!

La voz de Tenten le hizo voltear de inmediato, ella se encontraba en el marco de la entrada de la casa con el acceso a aquel jardín.

Shinki la ignoró y siguió con su tarea.

-¿Por qué no descansas un rato?- Tenten volvió a llamar su atención está vez sentándose en la pequeña parte de madera que sobresalía de la misma casa- te traje algo de leche y galletas de chocolate, pensaba que en lo que esperábamos a tu padre para comer podríamos comer el postre antes, pero no le digas será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?

El niño se detuvo y caminó hacía ella, se sentó junto a ella pero no la miró ni tampoco tomó nada de lo que Tenten trajo en la bandeja.

-Pruébalas te gustarán, te lo prometo- le extendió una galleta con una de sus extrañas sonrisas mientras comió una ella.

Shinki la probó, el sabor a chocolate inundó su boca, jamás lo había probado.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, ¿sabes?- Tenten tomó algo de su vaso de leche- me alegra saber que Chisa tendrá alguien con quien jugar- sonrió tocándose la panza- un hermano mayor que la proteja.

Shinki abrió los ojos de inmediato y observó a Tenten de nuevo sonriéndole, recordándole y visualizando a otra persona en su lugar, una mujer de cabellos rubios, embarazada.

Una imagen de ella y su cuerpo suspendido en las vigas de una casa, suspendido ya sin vida habiéndose suicidado, habiendo matado a su hermano menor que todavía se formaba en su vientre, habiéndolo dejado solo.

"Siempre estaremos juntos Shinki" recordó las palabras de su propia madre días antes de suicidarse por la presión y el desprecio de la aldea que lo llamaba monstruo, recordó que en su rostro tenía una sonrisa igual a la de la mujer castaña frente a él y estalló.

El cristal de los dos vasos se quebró contra la madera y las galletas fueron destruidas en pedazos junto con la bandeja.

Tenten apenas podía respirar, una mano gigantesca que la rodeaba levantandola del suelo, sintió más presión en cuanto vió la expresión de furia de Shinki, se quedaba sin aire y lo que más le preocupaba era su bebé formándose en su vientre, pero estaba inmóvil sin poder hacer nada sintiendo más presión y menos aire en sus pulmones.

-Sh... Shinki...

-Mentirosa...-la mirada ensombrecida y furiosa de Shinki que ella no dejaba de ver incluso aunque sentía qué se desmayaba-...tu sonrisa es falsa... mentirosa...mentirosa...

Shinki observó cómo era rodeado por la arena blanca que reconoció de inmediato, dejó de hacer presión con su arena metálica observando a Gaara levantando una mano hacía él.

Tenten cayó siendo atrapada por la misma arena de Gaara antes de impactar con la madera.

-¡Tenten!- Kankuro quién acompañaba a Gaara para conocer al fin a su sobrino ese día corrió a auxiliar a Tenten inconsciente.

-Kankuro por favor lleva a Tenten al hospital- Gaara habló rápidamente Kankuro tomó a la chica de inmediato y se fue.

Shinki observó asustado a Gaara, como su arena todavía lo rodeaba pero a diferencia de la suya con Tenten, no había presión alguna.

Pero su expresión era severa hacía él.

Shinki empezó a temblar.

-Yo... no quería... lo siento... yo...- Shinki empezó a derramar lágrimas.

La arena de Gaara se dispersó y él se acercó a Shinki, este cerró los ojos asustado, esperando que Gaara lo golpearía.

Pero eso no llegó, como cuando se conocieron la primera vez, él lo abrazó de nuevo, después se separó de él tomándolo por los hombros.

-Estás asustado, lo entiendo- de nuevo la mirada severa apareció en su rostro- tendrás qué estar alejado de Tenten por un tiempo, no puedo permitir que la vuelvas a lastimar Shinki.

-No quería lastimarla, lo siento...me quiero disculpar con ella...- Shinki lloró más abrazando a Gaara de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir a ver si ella está bien- le dijo rápidamente Gaara- quédate aquí volveré pronto.

Gaara se separó de él levantándose, Shinki vió un rostro preocupado en él, se quedó solo viendo la leche derramada que se juntaba con los pedazos de galleta desechos y el vidrio destrozado.

Tal y como Gaara había dicho Tenten permaneció lejos de él, Shinki veía a varias personas en la casa en ese momento, personas que lo atendían y le daban de comer y sus necesidades diarias, las mismas que Tenten hacía.

Shinki continuó con su entrenamiento sin dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho.

Se quedó mirando el plato del desayuno frente a él, Gaara lo acompañaba y comían en silencio, desvío su mirada hacía el asiento vacío.

Probó aquella comida, era diferente a las que Tenten solía cocinar, no tenían el mismo sabor, empezó a extrañarlo.

-Me voy ahora, está vez práctica formando un círculo perfecto y manténlo cuánto tiempo puedas- Gaara se levantó.

-Si padre- Shinki aceptó la orden y observó cómo se iba el mayor.

Observó la cocina vacía, se levantó y rebuscó en ella en los cajones de la alacena y se detuvo en seco cuando las encontró, el paquete de galletas de chocolate, sonrió un poco y se apresuró a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Encontró una pequeña bandeja y subió las escaleras con ella de inmediato.

-Lo siento jóven Shinki pero no puede estar aquí- Tenten escuchó a su enfermera en la entrada de su habitación.

-Nana- abrió la puerta observando al niño- está bien Nana déjalo pasar yo me encargo.

-Pero Tenten-sama el Kazekage ordenó...-la enfermera protestó de inmediato.

\- Sé lo que Gaara dijo pero ya estoy bien ahora- frunció el ceño hacia la mujer- ahora dos cosas, dejá el -sama a un lado ya te lo había dicho y déjalo pasar, no me hará nada.

La enfermera suspiró cansada y se apartó dejando ver al niño con la mirada baja y la bandeja en sus manos.

Tenten abrió los ojos viendo un par de vasos con leche y unas galletas después sonrió hacía él dejándolo entrar.

-Yo me encargo Nana, te llamaré si necesito algo- cerró la puerta dejando a la enfermera afuera.

Volteó hacia Shinki y sonrió.

-Dejáme ver, pon eso sobre la mesa de allá debe de estar pesado para ti- le indico sentándose en una pequeña mesa en su habitación, el niño obedeció.

-Lo siento... no quería herirte...- Shinki de nuevo derramó lágrimas.

-Lo sé- Tenten lo observó con ternura- sólo estabas asustado, tranquilo no pasa nada, ya estoy bien ¿lo ves?

Shinki observó la panza de Tenten de manera triste y Tenten lo entendió de inmediato, tomó su vientre entre sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Ella está bien, también se asustó un poco, es por eso que tuve que ir al hospital por un pequeño tiempo, ya no te preocupes por eso.

-La protegeré- Shinki levantó la mirada sonriendo ligeramente hacía ella- lo prometo, seré el mejor hermano mayor, por favor perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar Shinki, ya está bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Tenten le sonrió amablemente.

Y está vez Shinki vio totalmente convencido que aquella sonrisa cálida era sincera después de todo.


End file.
